Highschool
by NotActualWriter
Summary: After years of being locked in her own room, Elsa finally goes to High school outside the castle. How would she handle on going to high school and hiding her true identity? would there be a special someone to thaw her frozen heart?
1. Outside

"It's going to be okay. Just conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

Those are the words I say to myself whenever I feel nervous. I'm Elsa by the way.

It's been months since my parents passed away. Now Anna, my sister, and I are getting ready to go to school.

I've been in my room as long as I can remember so, I had a private tutor, promising to keep things confidential of course, come for me ever since.

Meanwhile, Anna has been going to school and has made plenty of friends. Well, that's what I've been told by Dorothy, my lady in waiting.

Today Anna and I are going to a private school far from the castle.

Anna still feels upset about having to leave her old school, but I sense the feeling that she's still excited about going to a new school meeting new people.

I, on the other hand, am terrified of everything. I'm going to a public area with this power that I have been forbidden to show and use, and the fact that we'll be staying in dorms isn't helping at all.

*knock knock*

"who is it?" I asked, quite startled.

"It's Dorothy, my lady"

I open the door slowly, peeking from behind. Once I saw Dorothy I let her in and closed the door quickly.

"I came to help you pack, Miss. Just like you ordered me to."

"Yes, of course. Thank you" I said.

"Not at all Miss Elsa. It is my job to help you in your needs " She replied with a sweet smile.

"You haven't slept much have you Miss?" Dorothy asked as she was folding one of my favorite sweaters.

"You know that sleeping 4 hours is an improvement for me" I replied choosing what to wear.

"Shall I pack your books in your suitcase or your back pack?" She asked.

"Umm" I said while thinking "Put them in my suitcase please."

*Minutes later*

"Your things are packed and the car is ready Miss." Dorothy reported. " Your sister has requested to drive the car today"

"She's riding with me? what happened to her car?" I asked, wide-eyed, holding my hair as I was about to style it.

"She and her friends went on a late drive last night and well, lets just say it'll be awhile for her car to be back to normal." She replied

"Well, that certainly doesn't help me trust her in driving my car." I said, looking at her through the mirror, twirling my hair "Very well then. give her the keys to my car." I said, tying my hair into a bun.

As Dorothy left my room I stood in front of my tall mirror, looking at how I look.

I was wearing a beige button shirt under a long, dark blue knit sweater with a light beige skirt and white heels with ribbons on top. I had a sky blue ribbon on my bun and did a light make up.

"You'll be okay. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." I said calmly, wore my beige knit-finger mittens and walked towards my door.

I placed my hand above the doorknob, hesitating in opening the door for a minute, and finally opened the door.

I got my blue jean backpack off the floor, took a deep breath and stepped outside my room.

As I walked down the stairs I heard voices from the dining area, one of them being Anna.

"Can you believe it Dorothy?! I'm going to stay in a dorm!" Anna said excitingly.

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean you can just run around causing trouble Miss Anna" Dorothy replied

"Trouble? Me? I wont cause such thing!" Anna said in a sarcastic tone. " I'll miss my old friends though,and your delicious food chef Tony" She said

"Thank you Princess, I shall remember to prepare a big feast when you and Princess Elsa return." Tony replied

"Speaking of which, is she coming today Dorothy?" Anna asked.

"I'm here" I said.

Everyone had their eyes wide open with a surprised, shocked look in their faces.

"E-Elsa?" Anna questioned. "You'r-"

I cut her off before she could finish. " Ready to leave." I said "Have you prepared my lunch for the road Dorothy?" I asked

"Yes, Of course Miss" She said, grabbing the bag of sandwiches and a bottle of water and handing them to me.

"Thank you" I replied. "Well? Come on Anna! Let's go to school!" I said happily smiling at her

Her face lit up and she formed a big smile and said "Okay!" then stuffed her face with pancakes and ran out with a bottle of orange juice.

she stopped in front of the car door and ran back inside to hug the others goodbye. I said my goodbyes too of course.

Then she quickly sat on the driver's seat of my blue convertible and started the car.

We didn't talk much on our way. To be fair, I did shut her out for years. I looked at her and tried to start a conversation.

"I like your outfit today" I said.

"Oh, um, Thank you. I like yours too" she replied.

She had a white top under a black and red flannel with black pants and brown leather knee high boots.

Her make up was light and she had her hair in a loose side braid. She also had a gray scarf and purple back pack.

"So, New school huh?" she said, trying to continue the conversation.

"Yeah." I replied, and paused for a second " Do you smell that?" I asked

She and I sniffed simultaneously and said " Hot chocolate!" we both laughed after saying that.

" I think its coming from that cafe over there" Anna said directing at a cafe called "Lily's"

"I think they have a drive thru" I replied.

We then stopped for a extra large cup of hot coco and had a fun drive to school.

I felt like my relationship with Anna has gotten better now.

Looks like things will be okay.

 **Next chapter!**

 **will Elsa really be okay like she thought? or will her fears come true?**

 **Check the next chapter to find out who Elsa meets at her new school.**


	2. Meeting

_Hey there, Okay, so last time nothing much happened. Basically, Anna and I were getting ready to go to this private school away from the castle. And we ended the chapter with Anna and I getting an extra large cup of hot coco._

As we arrived at our new school Anna kept talking and asking questions non-stop.

"I mean, school doesn't start until the next 2 weeks! I don't understand why we had to come earlier." She said

"Ugh! Anna" I groaned, pulling my suitcase out of the back seat "I'm going to say this one last time. We came earlier than most people because we don't come to this side often. It's good to familiarize the surroundings of the place you'll be staying in for the next two years. Well, three for you." I responded

"Alright, alright" She said, as she was pulling her bags out of the car.

"Besides, you like talking to people." I continued "You can meet new people while you're here" I said, walking up the stairs to the main entrance.

We stood in front of the huge door. "Ready?" I asked with a smirk "Ready." She replied, returning my smirk with a smile.

We held onto a doorknob each and opened the doors with a big push.

As we opened the door, I could not believe my eyes.

"This is the fanciest school I've ever been to" Anna said in awe

"You and me both" I replied. Then we looked at each other and chuckled.

Suddenly a girl pops up, literally, out of no where and says

"Hey! My name's Rapunzel, but my friends call me punzie" she introduced with a smile " I'm guessing you're the new girls people were talking about last year"

"People were talking about..us?" I questioned.

"Totally! We don't get new students here much" she replied "I volunteered in giving you guys a tour of the school and leading you to your rooms. Which I don't get to do until the next two weeks but I could do it now if you want! We just don't have to tell professor B and you'd have to act like you don't know the place"

Anna chuckled. "Who's Professor B?" She asked.

"He's the mean and scary teacher here. Teaches Literature, and when he's not around my friends and I call him the Boogeyman" Rapunzel replied

Anna and Rapunzel were laughing

"So, do you want to do the tour?" Rapunzel asked

"Yes!" Anna replied enthusiastically

"Actually" I hesitated "Could you tell me the way to the Principals office?"

"Oh, Sure!" Rapunzel replied happily " Go straight from here then turn left, straight, and right on the second turn."

"You're not coming with us Elsa?" Anna asked with a sad look

"Sorry, I have to talk to the principal. You go on ahead" I told her "Thank you for your help Rapunzel." I said as I was walking away

"You're welcome!" She replied

What I told Anna about coming earlier than others was partly true. I had other reasons in coming to this school earlier than most students.

I had to talk to the Principal to make sure I was going to get a room alone and not have a roommate, make sure no one knew about Anna and I being royalty, and I wanted to try and get used to being outside of my room in the castle.

As I was walking my way to his office I got lost, and started looking around while walking and just then "Omphf!" I said as I bumped into someone

"Ow..Ow" I said rubbing my nose and forehead, forgetting the fact that I bumped into a person

"Sorry about that. That was totally my fault" A voice said in a nervous, apologetic way

"Oh, no, not at all I was totally not looking at where I was going" I replied, remembering what just happened

"Here, let me help you" he insisted, gently grabbing my hand

"I'm fine really" I said as I looked down rubbing my nose. Then he pulled me up and I froze as he and I met our eyes together "Um..Thank you" I greeted him awkwardly

"No problem" he replied "My name's Hans, Hans Westergaard. You are?"

"Elsa. Just Elsa" I replied.

We were still holding hands and when he noticed I was looking at our hands he quickly let go and cleared his throat.

"So, Just Elsa" He said jokingly and I chuckled in response "Where are you heading off to?" He asked

And just then I remembered I was on my way to the principal's office.

"Oh, um, I need to go to the principal's office but I seem to be lost." I said, feeling troubled

"I see, Well then! It's a good thing you bumped into me! I happen to be passing by his office. I'll take you there!" He replied.

"Oh, Thank you" I greeted. I noticed my bags scattered on the floor and started to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you, again" He offered as he bent down to pick up my bags.

"It's Okay, I got it" I replied

"I must've bumped into you pretty hard huh?" He joked.

I laughed softly and he took my bags off of my hands "I'll carry these for you." He said smiling.

I did a half-smile and just let him help me.

On our way to the office Hans and I had a short conversation about this school and the clubs to attend.

"Well, here we are! The Office of the Top man" He said

"Top man?" I asked teasingly

"Please forget that I said that" He pleaded

I, again, did another chuckle "Alright, Thank you for your help" I said and entered the room after knocking

"Excuse me?" I said looking around the room

"Hold on my dear" a kind grandfather-like voice said "Oomph!"

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried and surprised

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hit my head on my wooden table." He reassured "Tell me, am I bleeding?" He asked bending down

"No, You're good" I answered

"Good." He stated "I'm sorry, you are?" He asked

"I'm Elsa. The new student? I called early and told you my sister and I will be coming earlier than expected." I said starting to feel unsure

"Oh yes! Of course" He said reassuring me "Hello my dear, My name is Nicholas St. North. You may call me Principal Nicholas, Principal North, and in less formal situations Nick or North will be just fine." He said putting his hand out for a hand shake.

I took my hand out slowly to shake his hand and as I shook he his hand he said "Forgive me dear, I AM a hugger!" and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Can't..Breathe..!" I said as I tried gasping for air

after a few seconds he finally let go and we discussed the things I talked to him through the phone.

"Okay, That's the last thing we talked about. Do you have more questions dear?" He asked

"No, I'm fine for now." I replied with a smile "Thank you" I said as I got up

"Well then here is your room key, class schedule, laminated of course, and cookie." He said as he gave me the things

"Cookie?" I looked at him with a confused face

"The elves are repaying what they have eaten" He explained

"..Okay..thank you" I said

I left the office and went to my dorm room. Luckily I didn't get lost again. I dropped my bags on the floor, grabbed my sandwich and water and went out for a walk.

While walking I was eating my sandwich listening to songs from spotty, and I spotted a frozen lake.

I went towards the frozen lake after finishing my sandwich. "whoa" I said in awe everything was white. The trees, grass, and lake. They weren't just frozen or covered in snow but, they had beautiful patterns on them.

After admiring the area, I looked around cautiously, making sure no one was around, when I was sure there was no one but me I flipped open my mittens buttoning it backwards, exposing my fingertips to the cold.

I bent down and traced the outlines of my heels, freezing them. Then, I carefully placed my right foot on top of the frozen lake, which made it freeze more, and placed my left foot on top. When I was assured that I wouldn't fall into the lake I walked forward, getting used to walking on ice. Then, I started skating. I felt really happy. I twirled, spun around, and skated with one leg up. after a few minutes I stopped for a break, and I heard something.

I looked around and looked down to cover my fingers. As I was unbuttoning my mittens I turned around and saw someone right in front of me.

"Hey" He greeted

"Ah!" I shrieked, feeling surprised. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards, at that short moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. I couldn't see much since the sun blinded me as I fell, but for a small second I saw the persons surprised face and as the sun blinded me I kept my eyes shut. I thought 'Well, I'm going to fall now. Hit my head. Injure myself. All because of this cold power.' but I was wrong. I was pretty much prepared to hit the icy lake but I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and saw this beautiful blue eyes like ice, pale skin but he seemed pretty healthy, and hair like snow. Who is this guy?

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will happen to Elsa? Any idea on who this "mystery" guy is?**

 **Has he seen her powers she tried to keep secret?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out!**


	3. New people

_Hey there, Elsa here. So, in the last chapter we established Anna and me arriving to this castle-like, somewhat enchanted school. We met this really optimistic happy girl named Rapunzel, who actually is pretty okay. And I met this guy named Hans who helped me when I was lost. By the way you might think the principal is a sweet grandpa-Santa Claus - like figure, which he is, but he has his weird moments too. Now, We stopped at me on the verge of falling down on an icy lake and being saved by a guy I literally, just met._

"Um.." The guy said with a concerned look on his face "I can't stay like this forever you know?" He said with a playful smirk

It made me realize just then, that he had his right hand on my back and his left hand on my head, preventing myself to fall and hit the frozen lake.

"Oh! Um.." I said as I stood on the lake slowly "Thank you." I greeted, face down eyes looking up

"No problem" He said putting his hands in the pockets of his winter jacket. "It was my fault you almost fell anyway." he continued. Then he leaned forward "I scared you didn't I?" He said with with a smirk

"Scared? Me? No way! Pssh" I said sarcastically. He stood up straight again, and I quickly scanned him up and down.

He was wearing a gray shirt under a buttoned up jean jacket with a dark green winter jacket, faded black jeans, and barefoot?

This guy had no shoes on and he was standing on ice as if it doesn't bother him. Then I remembered that I was standing on ice without any skates on, like a normal person would have.

"Sorry, I have to go" I said avoiding eye contact and quickly went out of the frozen lake.

I ran away from there, thinking I might not know who he is or see him again. Just as I thought that, I felt a hook around my stomach which pulled me. "Oomph!" I was caught in the arms of the same guy.

"I was considering on letting you leave but we haven't done our introductions properly." He said breathing heavily, with a smirk on his face

"You..ran after me?" I asked with a confused-like look on my face.

"It's not like I could fly. You know, for a girl wearing heels, you run really fast!" He replied, trying to catch his breath

After a minute or so, He took his hand out and said "Name's Frost, Jack Frost"

I slowly took out my hand to shake his and said "Elsa.."

"Elsa huh? Cool name" He responded and shook my hand "You know, you're a talented in skating" he said after letting go of my hand, once again with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widened as he said those words. "You saw me?!" I asked starting to panic in my head "since when?!"

"Since you walked towards the lake" He responded. "Honestly, I was going to leave after you came in but something about you made me want to stay." He continued

"And well, there was this annoying animal bothering me so, after getting rid of him I looked up again and you were on the ice already." He said

I let out a breath of relief when I heard him say he didn't see me use my powers.

"Anyway, You're pretty talented" He continued "And..You looked kinda..cute..when you smiled happily" He said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck

I felt my face redden as he said that. "Um...Thank you. I guess" I replied, unsure of what to say

He cleared his throat and said, "So, Now, I'm trying to figure out how you were able to stand on that lake" He said, leaning onto a tree with his hand.

"Uhh..Well" I said trying to think of an excuse. Then I saw the tree he was touching. I felt my eyes widening, I probably have a confused-surprised look on my face. The tree was covered in frost, not the whole tree, just the spot he was touching.

I've been looking at it for a longer time than I meant to. Jack, then, traced what I was looking at and saw his hand.

"Oh!" He exclaimed taking his hand off of the tree "Um..This..I have an explanation" He said in a panicked voice

I looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Well, Umm.." He said looking troubled.

I chuckled and said "It's alright." with a smile "I wont tell anyone" and started walking away

Then, I stopped, looked around and said "I don't judge" and walked back with a smile. I'm pretty sure I saw him smile too.

I went to my dorm room and flopped across my bed and stayed like that for about 30 mins to an hour.

Later on, I got up and started unpacking my things.

(Few Minutes Later)

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" I questioned, hanging my last dress from my suitcase.

"Um..It's me, Anna." she said nervously

"Oh, um.." I responded, quickly moved my bags away and opened the door "Hi." I said

Her eyes widened "Wow, This is the first time you opened the door for me" She said

And if you think about it, it's actually true.

"Um..Would you like to come in?" I asked gesturing my hand into my room

She had a surprised look on her face. "Oh,well, actually.." She said "I was going to head to the cafeteria to meet punzie and some new people for dinner, and was hoping you'd come too"

Honestly, I wan't expecting that at all. "Oh, I see" I said, considering her offer "Sure, why not?"

"Really?!" She exclaimed, looking pleasantly surprised. "Well then come on! let's go!" She said grabbing my wrist

"Anna.." I said being dragged along the hallway, as she went on and on telling me about the day she had "umm..Anna" I said once more, but she couldn't hear me

"ANNA!" I shouted

"Hm?" She questioned, finally stopping and looking back.

"I know you're excited" I started "But considering the fact that I've been in this outfit the whole day and my room door is unlocked, I would like to go back, change and lock the door." I finished

"Oh." She responded "Of course, sorry about that" she said as she let go of my wrist.

I hurried off to my room as Anna said " I'll wait for you out here!"

I changed into my dark blue, long-sleeved, off the shoulder top with a pair of light pink, loose shorts and did a messy bun for my hair. Finally, I wore my brown sandals,white gloves, left my room and locked the door.

On our way to the cafeteria Anna filled me in on her day. She looked really happy.

It was probably cause of Anna's story but the way to the cafeteria seemed shorter than I thought.

After Anna and I got our food we were looking for Rapunzel.

"Oh! I see them!" Anna said directing at the table where Rapunzel and a few other guys were sitting

"Hey Punzie!" Anna greeted happily

"Anna!" Rapunzel exclaimed "Glad you're here!" she said as she hugged Anna, She then, noticed me " Elsa! You came too!" she said as she hugged me too.

Really, that girl. Is very happy.

"Oh! yeah." Rapunzel said "These are the guys. Euge- I mean Flynn,Kristoff, and Hans"

"Hans?!" I exclaimed, looking at him with widened eyes and a confused face

"Elsa?!" He said, with the same features as me.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will happen to Elsa and Hans? Will they hit it off? Or will Jack come in and take Elsa's attention?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. First Lover or First Friend?

_The last chapter I met this guy named Jack, who had some secret I might know about. Later on, Anna and I met some of Rapunzel's friends. Flynn, Kristoff, and Hans?!_

 _Keep reading to find out what happens in this chapter!_

"Hans?!" "Elsa?!" We exclaimed simultaneously and became speechless afterward

"How do you guys know each other?" Anna asked, gesturing her finger at Hans and me.

"Oh, He helped me find the way to Principal North's office" I replied

"She got lost on her way" Hans continued

"Hey Anna, there is an open seat here," Kristoff said pointing at the empty seat next to him

"Elsa, that seat is empty, " Hans said pointing at the seat across him

I sat down and looked at Hans with a small smile.

"Hey, so, what's the deal with your gloves?" Flynn asked.

I started to panic, "Oh" I said, stalling, thinking of an excuse on the top of my head "I have a thing about dirt" I replied.

"I KNEW IT!" Anna exclaimed from across the table

"Anyway," Hans said, trying to change the subject "have you guys seen J?"

"He said he has some stuff to do" Kristoff replied

"Whose J?" I asked

"He's this guy who hangs out with us" Rapunzel replies

"Although, whenever we don't have school he doesn't hang with us a lot" Flynn continued

"Is this the guy you told me about the other day?" Anna asked Rapunzel

"Yeah!" She replied.

I felt left out since I didn't know who they were talking about, but curious.

After dinner, we were all on our way to our dorm rooms.

I was walking a few steps faster than the rest.

"Elsa!" Called out a voice, I looked back and saw Anna coming up to me.

"We were planning on going to the cafe nearby to play some board games and chat a bit, do you wanna come with?" She asked

I considered her offer, " No, thanks. You go and have fun though" I replied.

"Oh, Anna!" I called before she went back to the group "I was wondering, who's this J person?"

"Well," Anna started " I don't remember his actual name since Punzie was 'J-this, J-that' but, he's this guy that transferred here two years ago." She continued "Oh, and apparently he's one of the coolest guys in this school"

After Anna and I talked about "J" I continued walking back to my room. Then, another voice called me.

"Elsa!"

I looked back once again, and I saw Hans running after me

"Hey, Hans," I said smiling "I'm pretty sure I told Anna I won't be joining you guys" I continued

"I know" he replied, catching his breath "Wow, you walk fast," He said

"Well, I've been told that I'm pretty fast" I chuckled

"That's a long hallway too," he said, pointing at the hallway behind him "Anyway, I came here to ask if you'd like to go on a walk with me?"

I took a minute to think and replied "I'd like that" with a smile.

As we were going outside, I took a moment to notice what he was wearing.

He had a green shirt-jacket under a beige overcoat with a pair of blue jeans, desert boots, and gray knit finger gloves.

We walked behind the dorm-building and found ourselves a walkway between some trees.

As we were walking, we talked about a lot of things. One of them being his brothers.

"And they just shut me out!" He exclaimed, with a sad face

"Well, they might've had a reason," I said, trying to comfort him "You know, my sister might feel the same way as you." I said "I shut her out of my life for years and didn't tell her why" I confessed, looking down and rubbing my arms with my hands.

"Oh," Hans said, noticing my actions "Sorry, where are my manners?" He said, un-zipping his coat and draping it over me.

"No, I'm fine," I said, trying to stop him.

"I insist," he said, as he was making sure he put his coat on me properly, our eyes met. We had a moment of silence.

Honestly, I was just acting like how normal people would if they had to go to a cold place without a jacket or coat. I didn't expect him to take his coat off for me.

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling my cheeks redden.

Hans smiled and said " You know, I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate you telling her the reason" I agreed and we continued our walk. Then, something flew towards Hans' face. "Ack!" He cried.

It was a snowball.

"Oh my goodness! Hans, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, seeing the snowball covering his eyes.

And before I could hear his reply, I had one hand covering my mouth and another pulling me into the trees quickly, letting Hans' coat fall on the ground.

From a distance, I heard Hans calling my name desperately, and my call for help was useless with the hand over my mouth.

I was being pulled deeper, into the trees. Then, I heard my phone ringing. It must be Hans. As I was about to grab my phone from my pants pocket, the person stopped and uncovered my mouth.

I turned to see who it was.

"JACK?!" I exclaimed, with a confused-surprised look on my face.

He smiled widely and said "Aren't you going to get that?" pointing at my pocket

"Oh yeah," I said. After seeing Jack, I forgot my phone was ringing.

As I was about to answer the call Jack stopped me.

"Wait!" He said "Don't tell him it was me and where you are"

Still feeling confused, I finally answered the phone and nearly got deaf by Hans' worry-shouting.

"ELSA?!" He shouted over the phone, extremely worried "ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?"

I rubbed my ear and tried thinking of something "Um.." I said, feeling unsure of what to say next "I fell..and.. ended up on the other side of the trees" I said looking up at Jack

"Why can't I see you?" Hans asked

"Well, it is dark in here" I replied, seeing Jack gesturing and mouthing to hurry up

"I'll come and get you," Hans said

"No!" I stopped him "Umm" I continued, thinking of a reason "I fell in pretty badly, and I looked horrible so I ran deeper inside." I said "I don't want you to see me like this. You go back to the dorms I'll be fine. Bye!" I said and hung up.

"Finally," Jack said, and let out a breath of relief, " I thought you would have to convince him longer"

"Whoa," Jack said, after seeing me glare at him "You should do something about that icy-glare of yours" he joked

I was covered in branches cause of that guy! My hair and outfit messed up! Would you not glare at him if you were me?

"What do you want Jack?" I asked, picking and pulling off the branches on me

"Let me help you" He chuckled, and pulled out the branches in my hair.

After getting rid of the branches off my top I looked up, and our eyes met. We both paused for a moment and I moved away from him.

As I got the last branch out off my hair I asked: "I said, what do you want?"

He cleared his throat and said "I needed to talk to you"

"And 'Elsa can I talk to you?' was such a hard thing to do?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No" He answered. Then suddenly grabbed my wrist and pushed me against a tree nearby. "It's just not as fun," He said with a smirk on his face.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will happen to Elsa and Jack?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Someone Like Me?

_Okay, so last chapter Hans and I went for a walk and at somepoint I had this weird feeling inside of me, I still have no clue on what it is and I'm not sure if I like it or not. Anyway, during my walk with Hans I got "kidnapped" by Jack?! We ended last chapter with me against a tree with Jack's face closer to mine. Keep reading to find out what happens next!_

I got flustered and had no strength to push him away.

I turned my face away from his and suddenly, "Heh" He said softly, I looked back at him confused.

"HAHAHA" He let out a burst of laughter and let go of me "You should've seen your face" He continued, his back facing me, laughing.

I crossed my arms and frowned at him. He turned around and saw my frowning face and walked towards me.

He placed his hand on my head and leaned forward, "Don't be mad, you looked cute when you're flustered" He teased, smiling softly.

There is again, that weird feeling. I was speechless for a minute.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, changing the subject

"Oh yeah" He remembered "It's about what happened earlier" He said "You know, the lake?"

My eyes widened and I started to panic "What about it?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Well, as you ran away from me, I noticed that you were wearing heels" He started "which you might think 'So?' but if you really think about it, the lake wasn't frozen enough for you to stand on. Especially with heels" He continued.

I looked away to avoid his eyes. He came closer and whispered "I think you have a secret I might know about"

I was terrified. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said, avoiding to look at him.

"Really?" He asked "Alright, I'll tell you what." He continued as he walked away from me "You saw me barefoot on the ice right?" He asked

I felt my eyes widen and I let out a word "What..?"

"Yeah, I looked down after you ran." He said "And not just that. You saw what I did to the tree" He continued "Well, I'm pretty sure you think I have a secret too." He said as he grabbed a long hooked stick from the ground "Which is true. So," He said and leaned onto the stick "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and looked at him straight in the eye and said "I said, I have no idea what you're talking about" with a stern face.

"Are you sure?" he doubted. He walked towards me and said "Look at what you're standing on" with a smirk and walked back

I gasped as I saw a lake with a thinner layer of ice than the one before. I took a small step forward and formed a crack on the ice.

"Whoa,whoa!" Jack exclaimed "I didn't mean for you to walk on it" He said. Then, he saw my face. I froze after seeing the crack. I didn't know what to do.

"It's okay" He reassured "Just look at me" He said as he was removing his white high tops. He took a few steps towards me with his barefeet, and held onto his stick.

As he walked towards me, I saw the frosts on each step he took. Then I remembered the frosts surrounding the lake this afternoon. I let out a gasp "It was you" I mumbled, recalling the frosts on the trees, grass and lake

He looked at me with a confused face. "You have ice powers" I said with my eyebrows slightly furrowed "Don't you?"

He let out a small laugh "Well, I guess you figured out my secret." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked down and saw the crack growing bigger, fast. It was cracking towards where Jack was standing.

I removed my right glove, bent down, took a deep breath, placed my hand on the ice and dragged it across the lake, making atleast, half of the lake's ice thicker and more stable to walk into.

I slowly got up at looked at Jack, his eyes got wider and his mouth was slightly open.

"Whoa" he let out softly "That's so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"No it's not!" I exclaimed with my brow furrowed, I turned away from him.

"Elsa?" He called, cautiously.

We didn't speak, the only sound you could hear was the sound of the wind howling.

After a minute I finally spoke, "I've tried to control it for years but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't" I confessed "Whatever I touch would freeze" I continued, feeling Jack's presence coming closer "If people saw me using my powers-" I paused and looked down at my exposed hand "They'd call me a monster!" I said under my breath, as I looked away clenching my hand into a fist. I put my glove back on my hand as I felt a tear streaming down my face.

"Hey" Jack said gently, resting his hand on my shoulder. "It okay" He said calmly, then turned me around to face him and rested both his hands on my shoulders.

"Look," he started "I'm sorry for trying to force you to tell me, and for what it's worth, I think your even cooler now, no pun intended" he chuckled, I let out a small laugh.

"Come on, look at me" He said. I looked up and he placed his hand on my cheek, "If you're scared about people finding out don't worry, I got your back. I won't tell anyone." He promised, with a gentle look in his eyes.

Another tear streamed down my face and he swiped it away with his thumb. He let go and took a few steps back, "And controlling your powers?" He continued "If you can't control them, then don't bother! Let it free!" He exclaimed with a smile. He drew a bunny on the ground frost and said "Let it...go" as pulled out the bunny, which hopped in the air and turned into snow. I was amazed. "But, if you have to control it" He said as he picked up his stick again "You see this?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Your tall stick?" I replied, eyebrow raised, looking confused.

"Yes. Wait, No!" He nodded and suddenly shook his head "It's not a stick!" He denied. "It's a staff" He stated. "It helps me control my powers" He explained.

"Okay.."I replied, unsure of where this is going.

"Well, if you want to control your powers, I'll help you." He offered. "I'll be your sti-I mean, staff" He said, with a smile.

I half-smiled at him and said "Thank you"

He gave me a wide smile, put his shoes back on, and said "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room" nodding his head to the other side of the trees.

As we were walking through the trees, Jack suddenly said "You know, I'm actually happy to find out there's someone like me here"

"Me too" I replied with a small smile, looking down, continuing our walk.

(Minutes Later)

When we arrived my room door, I turned back to face him. "Thank you for walking me to my room"

"No problem" He replied. "Well," he said, putting his hands in his pants pocket "Goodnight" He greeted.

"Goodnight" I replied, and saw him walk to his room.

As I entered mine, I dragged myself to my bed and flopped across my bed.

Minutes later, I got up, cleaned myself up, and went to bed.

(Next Morning)

I got up at 8 A.M., tied my hair into a messy bun, washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on my gray gloves, and as I was about to pick an outfit to wear I heard a knock on the door.

Without thinking or caring on who could be on the other side of the door, I opened it and saw,

"HANS?!"

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Why was Hans in front of Elsa's door?**

 **What will happen to Jack and Elsa?**

 **Check out the next chapter!**


	6. A Date With You?

_Last chapter I told Jack about my powers, whoa, I know. There were moments when I was flustered here and there. Anyway, We ended with Hans being in front of my door. Again, I know, "WHAT?!". Continue reading this chapter to see what happens next!_

Why was Hans in front of my room? I stood still, holding onto the doorknob, door open wide.

"Hi" He greeted. Just then, I felt like I fully woke up from a hazy dream and slammed the door to his face.

I paced back and forth the door, panicking. I realized I had to open the door again at some point, so I put on my mint green jacket, stood in front of the mirror and checked how I looked.

I had a messy bun, a flow-y gray pajama tank under a mint green hooded-jacket, black yoga pants, and fluffy light blue slippers with a stream of white fur on top.

I slowly opened the door slightly and saw Hans scrunching his nose.

"Hey" I greeted awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I didn't expect to see you" I said

"It's alright" He replied "It's my fault for coming here without informing you"

"So, did you want something?" I asked, holding on the door as if I was hugging it.

"Oh yes" He said "If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask you out on a breakfast date." He said, both hands behind his back, standing tall.

My eyes widened "N-Now?!" I asked

"Is it a bad time?" He replied, nervously waiting for my reply.

"N-No.. It's not that.." I stuttered, thinking on what I should say next. "Could you just meet me by the fountains outside? In like, 20 minutes?" I asked

"Yeah, Sure." He replied with a half-smile, and slowly walked away.

I closed the door quickly, and slid down on my door. I put my hand on my head thinking 'what did I just do?'

I got up, remembering I have less than 20 minutes to prepare myself and meet Hans.

I quickly put on my black yoga pants, a white cable knit sweater over my flow-y tank, a grey knit scarf, with grey winter boots and tied my hair into a ponytail.

I hurried down the stairs of the dorm's back door and ran my way to the fountain. As I came closer to it I saw Hans, slightly shivering with his hands in his pocket.

"Hans?!" I exclaimed, as I ran closer to him I glanced at what he was wearing. He had a grey scarf, eggshell colored winter overcoat over a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans with black boots and white gloves.

When he heard his name he lifted his head and smiled, as if he was happy to see me.

"Hey" He said

"How long have you been here?" I asked, feeling concerned

"Well," He started "I couldn't think about waiting in my room or someplace else" He continued " So, I came here right after I left your room. Well, your doorway to be exact" He replied.

I pressed my fingers of my right hand on the side of my forehead, resting my thumb on my chin. "Wow" I sighed "You're making this more difficult than I hoped it would be" I continued

"Umm" I hesitated, lacing my fingers together, I moved my hands around "I don't think I can go on a date with you" I replied, biting my lip

"Oh" He replied looking down, troubled

"It's just that, I wasn't planning on dating anyone since I wanted to focus on my studies" I explained "And I know I should've told you right after you asked me but I just needed some time to think" I continued

"I'm really sorry" I said, biting my lip again

"Nah, don't be" He replied "I knew it was a long shot" He said, trying to smile it off. "Besides, I ate breakfast this morning anyway"

"Then why did you ask me out on a breakfast date?" I asked

"Well, I knew you probably didn't eat yet and you might've eaten alone since you dont know a lot of people here. So, I wanted to accompany you" He said, with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels and toes.

"You do know that could've just asked me without turning it into a date, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you out too so I thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone?'" He replied

After talking, I ran to Anna's room.

*Knock Knock*

"Elsa?" Anna asked, confused

"May I come in?" I asked

"Uh.. Yeah sure" she said, opening the door wider for me to enter.

As I entered her room I see a girl with short hair. I tried to go over to greet her but as she turned around I saw, "Rapunzel?" I said.

"Hey Elsa!" She greeted happily

"When did you cut your hair?" I asked

"Huh?" Rapunzel replied with a face as if she didn't know what I was talking about

"Last time I saw it, it was long enough to reach your shoulders" I said

"Oh, those were extensions" She explained "I tried putting them on myself"

Since I use my room alone I forgot the others had roomates.

"So, what brings you here?" Anna asked, closing the door

"Oh" I said remembering my reason for coming to her room "Well, I know we aren't really experienced in dating and all that" I started

"Wait a minute" Rapunzel said, eyes closed, index finger up "I'm experienced"

"You are?" Anna replied, wide eyes

"Okay guys, can we talk about this later? I have something to talk about" I said

"Right, sorry bout that" Anna replied "Let's sit down for a bit" She said, directing her bed with her thumb

When the three of us sat down on her bed I started my story of Hans coming to my doorway and what happened after.

"I really dont know what to do!" I said, feeling very conflicted, I let myself fall back on Anna's bed with my hands covering my face.

"Elsa are you kidding me?!" Anna exclaimed as she got up. I lifted my head as she continued talking.

"Clearly he likes you, A LOT. Why not just go out with him?" She said, pointing her finger at the door

"You really think he likes me?" I asked

"Totally" Rapunzel joined in "And you won't know if you really like him until you go out with him atleast once." she continued

"What are you waiting for?" Anna asked "Go!"

I got up at quickly ran to Hans' room, when I got there his roommate told me he went out for a bit.

After hearing that I quickly ran to the other end of the empty hallway then, I saw the tall, redhair I was looking for.

I called out his name and he turned around to look at me running towards him. As I got closer his eyes opened wider and *BOOM* "Ompf!" he cried

I fell on top of him. I closed my eyes, "Umm" I started, not knowing how to say what I wanted to say "I haven't had my breakfast yet and I don't think I know a lot of people like you" I continued "So, would you like to accompany me as my date?" I practically yelled at him. Waiting for his response was longer than I imagined, then, he bursted out laughing. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at his face.

"What a way to ask a guy out" He said "Especially the guy you *just* turned down" He continued

Feeling flustered I sat up, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure, I'll go with you" He agreed. I felt my face blushing, he let out a small laugh and leaned closer to my face, "You're cute, you know that?" he said with a smile

I felt my whole face redden. I had no idea what to do.

"Come on, let's go" He said as he got up and let out a hand "I know a good place"

(Minutes Later)

We arrived at this dinner called "Bacon N' Waffles?" I questioned looking at Hans

"Yep! The best place that serves awesome breakfast foods" He said, then leaned closer to my ear and said "They have it at night too"

"Alright, I'll try it out." I said "I ran a lot today so, get ready to see me eat A LOT" I chuckled

"Eat as much as you want, just don't finish my sandwich" He replied

We entered the place and had a long conversation. I actually enjoyed it. Maybe this dating thing isn't so bad after all.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Will Hans and Elsa be an "item"?**

 **What will happen to Jack?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Jelousy and Trust

_So, last chapter I got asked out by Hans, I rejected him at first but then had second thoughts and gave him a chance. We ended the chapter by me having a pretty good time with him in a place called 'Bacon N' Waffles'. Continue reading to see what happens next!_

After we were done with our date, Hans walked me back to my room.

"Well, this is me" I said stopping in front of my room door. "Thank you for walking me back"

"No problem" He smiled "I had a great time"

"Me too" I replied. There was an akward silence for a minute, which felt like an hour.

"Well then" Hans said breaking the silence. "I'll see you later"

I gave him a half smile and he held my left hand up and gave it a soft kiss and as he stood up he smiled gently and walked away.

After seeing him walk far away enough, I went in my room and fell on my bed sighing with my arms open wide.

As I was closing my eyes slowly I heard a knock. I sat up and looked at my door.

*knock knock*

The knock didn't sound like it was coming from a wooden door, more of a glass..window?!

I stood up, raised my curtains, and saw...

"JACK?!" I exclaimed, my eyes open wide. He was sitting on the end of the tree branch across my window.

He smiled widely, holding on to his sti-, I mean, staff.

"What are you doing there?" I asked with a confused face

"Would you mind opening the window first?" He muffled, pointing at the lock of the window.

"How did you come up here?" I asked as I opened the window

"Thanks" He replied, rubbbing his hands together "I climbed the tree"

"You climbed? What? What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, closing the window, feeling puzzled

"Nice room you have here" He said, looking up the ceiling.

"Jack, What are you doing here?" I asked once more

"I wanted to talk to you" He replied, looking around my room

"And knocking on my door or calling me didn't cross your mind?" I asked with my left hand pointing at the door and the right held up.

"No, it did." He replied "But one, I don't have your number." He said with his forefinger up, slowly walking towards me . "And two," He came closer, placed his left hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him and raised my head with his finger on my chin. "Haven't you learned by now princess?" He asked "I don't do things that aren't fun" He said with a sly smirk

I was flustered. Wait, what did he just call me? 'Princess'? I felt my eyes open widely. "..What?" I said softly.

He let out a small laugh and let me go slowly.

I stood there like an idiot, speechless. Then after a minute or so, I finally spoke.

"W-What did you just call me?" I asked

"Huh?" He replied, turning around to face me "Oh, princess?" He said, I nodded. "I thought it was good nickname for you. Don't you think so?"

I let out a breath of relief. A nickname huh?

I sat down on my bed and observed him going through my stuff, knowing that he won't stop.

"What happened to you by the way?" He asked, as he was holding up one of my picture frames "You look worn out. Don't tell me, I tired you out?" He teased with a smirk, turning to face me and leaned on his staff.

I leaned forward and replied, "No, you didn't." He turned back around and looked through my bookshelf. "I went out on a date." I said, as he was about to grab a book.

He froze, "A date?" He questioned, slowly grabbing the book he chose. "With whom?"

"I don't think you know him" I replied "But if you must know, I went out with a guy named Hans"

The book he was holding dropped. "Sorry" He said as he picked it up from the floor. "Guess I should've worn my gripped gloves" He continued, putting the book back inside. He turned around and sat on my wooden study chair, resting his elbows on the back of it. "Hans, huh?" He questioned "Sounds like a snob" He replied. "So, do you like him?" He asked, rubbing his neck and avoiding to look at me.

"Well, I.." I hesitated "It has nothing to do with you." I replied with a stern face "What did you want to talk about anyway?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah" He said, as he stood up from the chair. "Come with me" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see" He replied with a small smile

"Wait" I said pulling back. "We're going out there?" I said pointing out the window.

"Yeah" He replied, as if it was an obvious choice. "How else would we get out of here?"

"Uh..The door?" I said with my right hand held up and a face saying 'duhh, you idiot'

"But, there could be people out in the hallway" He replied "You don't want to get caught having a guy in your room, do you?" He smirked, leaning closer to my face.

I felt my face redden, "No..But, there could be people out there too!" I said

"True" He agreed, as he opened my window and stood on my window seat "But this is more fun." He continued with a smirk on his face. "Besides, it's cold out. So, even if there are people, there won't be a lot"

"So," He continued "Are you coming Princess?" He asked, letting out a hand, kneeling on one leg.

I looked at him and observed for a minute.

He wore a white shirt under a light jean button up shirt, buttoned up half-way, black jeans, grey gloves, a black beanie , and brown leather high top.

I slowly lifted my hand up and he held on to it gently and pulled me up.

"Jack" I hesitated "This *is* a tall building and we're pretty high up"

He chuckled "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you" He reassured me "Ready?"

I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed his shirt.

"Just, hold on tight!" He said. He put his arm around my waist and jumped on the branch of the tree.

"You can open your eyes now" He chuckled

I opened my eyes slowly, and smiled widely as I faced Jack. Then,

*Krrrrr*

"What was that?" I asked, startled. I was looking around the tree then,

*SNAP!*

"AAHH!"

The end of the branch we were standing on broke.

Jack managed to use the hook of his staff to hang on to a thicker branch.

He had one hand holding on to the staff that was holding us, and the other holding my hand, preventing me from falling down.

But gravity decided otherwise, my hand was slowly slipping from his.

"Elsa!" He called "Just, hold on! I'll get you up!" He grunted

"Jack, I'm slipping!" I yelled "I can't hold on any longer!"

Just as I said those words, my hand slipped from his.

"AHHH!" I screamed

"ELSA!" Jack yelled

"Jack! AHHH!" I continued to scream, as I was falling I saw Jack climbing up his staff quickly and jumping down each branch by branch.

I was terrified. As I was falling everything I saw seemed to slow down, I couldn't remember what was happening to me. Everything went by so quickly.

"Oomph" "Gotcha!" We said simultaneously.

My eyes widened when I saw his face. "I told you I'd catch you" He said with a smile, huffing. He put me down gently and at that moment I felt my tears starting to well up. I buried my face on his shoulder, and grabbed his shirt tightly. He was surprised for a second, then hugged me tightly and stroked my hair gently.

"It's okay, I got you" He said, trying to calm me down.

(Minutes Later)

After that horrifying experience, Jack and I continued to go on our "adventure".

"We're here!" He exclaimed. He turned around and looked for me saying "Elsa?"

"I'm here." I said fighting the branches in my way. I finally got out of the trees with sticks, stuck to my sweater and hair.

I looked up and saw Jack trying to contain his laughter. "What." I said

He let out a laugh, "Sorry" He said "Here, let me help you" He continued, as he picked out some branches off of my hair

"I can do it" I replied, feeling annoyed I shoo-ed his hand away and picked out the branches stuck to me.

"Where are we Jack?" I asked as I picked out the last branch on me.

"You don't recognize the place snowflake?" He asked

"Snowflake?" I said with my brow raised up

"What?" He said "Do you prefer princess? Maybe Princess Snowflake?" He said with a smile

"Ugh" I let out and rolled my eyes, then half-smiled shaking my head slightly.

I looked around and noticed most of the things seemed familiar. "Is this.." I paused, and looked at him "The lake where we met?" I said, slightly squinting my left eye

"Yep!" He replied

"Why are we here?" I asked, feeling confused.

He came closer and leaned next to my ear and whispered "I have an idea" stood up straight and smiled widely.

 **Next chapter!**

 **What does Jack want to do?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out!**


	8. Secret Hideout?

_Okay, so last chapter, I ended my date with Hans and found Jack out my WINDOW?! Then, he decided to bring me somewhere going out the window, which caused me having a horrible experience climbing down a tree for the first time._

 _We ended the chapter with Jack bringing me to the place where we first met. What is he up to? Keep reading to find out!_

Seeing Jack smile widely makes me think how idiotic he looks, in a cute way I guess.

"What idea?" I asked, still not knowing the reason why I was brought here.

"Well," He started "I've been doing some research/observation or whatever" He continued as he was walking back and forth "And I found out no one knows about this place, which gave me a great idea!" He exclaimed with his hand raised, facing me.

"which is?" I asked, eyebrow raised. My eyes widened as he walked towards me and grabbed hold of my shoulders and said "We are going to build our safe place here"

"What?" I asked with a confused face.

"You know, a place where we could express ourselves" He said as he let go of me

"Jack" I said with my brows slightly furrowed

"Call it whatever you want. Hideout, secret place, secret cabin" He continued

"Jack" I repeated

"Would 'Secret Hideout' sound better?" He said resting his chin on his hand

"Jack!" I shouted, making him jump slightly. He turned to face me. " I don't think I made it clear enough for you" I started "I don't need to express myself. I need to control myself." I said sternly. I turned around and looked around the lake.

"Besides, how are we going to build a "safe place" here?" I asked "We're on a FROZEN LAKE! It's going to melt at somepoint you know" I continued. When I looked up, a snowball hit my face.

"I could understand about how you "Don't need to express yourself" and how you "Need to control yourself""He said quoting the words with his fingers "But, what about 'wanting' to express yourself?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

I shifted my eyes to the ground and he came closer and grabbed my shoulder with one hand and raised my head with his finger on my chin. "And don't worry about the building process" he said, and let go of me "You're going to do it" He smiled.

I looked at him with wide eyes and a face saying 'What?!' and said, "Jack, I cant build a-" I paused thinking, "Exactly, what am I building?" I asked with my brows furrowed

"Hmm" He replied, stroking his chin "What about a cabin-like thing?" He suggested

"Okay.." I replied "Jack, I can't build something like that!" I said holding up my hands, next to my waist.

"Sure, you can" He assured "I saw what you could do with your powers" He continued "Try harder and I think you can build something"

"No." I replied sternly

"Come on, Elsa" He whined "Let's have some fun for once"

"You sound like we've been hanging out a lot when in reality I, literally, *just* met you yesterday" I replied.

The more I rejected, the more he tried to convince me.

Finally, I agreed. "Ugh" I said "Fine. I'll try" I walked closer to end of the lake and slowly removed my gloves.

*SNAP*

Startled, I created icy thorns on the snowy grass. I looked up to see a deer running away.

I quickly turned to face Jack and said "Jack, I c-can't do it" I faltered, holding on to my arms, as if I was hugging them, and looked down.

"Yes, you can" He said, trying to give me confidence "Just, don't think too much and let it go"

I removed my boots, took a deep breath and stomped on the frozen lake with my right foot.

I made the ground thicker, I smiled excitedly and saw Jack's face of amazement.

I slowly raised my hands, which created the walls and lifted the ground.

I moved my hand around the ground and pushed it upwards, making the ground more firm and creating the roof.

I went out of the cabin and saw Jack speechless, then I created stairs covered with frost. I took a step, turning it into ice, I got excited and ran down the stairs with my hands hovered above the handle.

On my last step I leaped forward and hugged Jack tightly.

"Whoa!" He let out, as I giggled with joy.

"I did it! I really did it!" I cried, and felt my eyes water as I buried the lower half of my face on his shoulder.

"I told you, you could!" He replied with his arm around my waist, smiling gently.

I slowly pulled myself away from him, but left my arms around his neck. He still had his arms around my waist and we stared into each other's eyes.

There was a moment of silence for a minute or so.

After a minute, he smiled softly which took my breath away.

"Um" I said awkwardly, pulling my arms away "Why don't we check it out?" I suggested, pointing at the cabin.

We entered the cabin and Jack looked around.

"Whoa" He said in amazement "You sure this is your first time doing this?" He teased.

He held his staff up and said "It's just, missing one tiny little detail" and tapped the wall with his staff, spreading decorative frost around it.

Once he was done frosting the whole cabin, he stood next to me and said "There!"As if he was satisfied, while dusting his hands "Now, it's done"

"Okay, what now?" I asked looking at him

He sat down on a chair made of ice and directed the empty one across him with his head.

As I sat down, he looked at me with his fingers laced together, resting on the table. "We can get to know each other" He suggested "We'll take turns in asking each other one question and we have to answer it no matter what" He continued.

I considered his suggestion and said "Deal." with a smirk on my face "I'll go first" I continued.

"Bring it on, Snowflake" He replied.

 **Next chapter!**

 **What will Elsa and Jack talk about?**

 **Find out next chapter!**


	9. Getting to Know You

_Hey there! So, last chapter Jack somehow convinced me into building/creating a cabin-like thing using my powers. I did freak out at first, but he believed in me and gave me a confidence boost later on. Anyway, we ended the chapter with me sitting across him, preparing the questions I'm about to ask him. Keep reading to find out what happens next!_

I was resting my elbows on the table with my fingers laced together and my chin resting on them. "Mmm" I hummed, thinking of what to ask him. "Ah!" I exclaimed, and Jack jumped.

"How did you get your powers?" I asked, looking at his eyes.

"Oh wow" He said "I'm starting to wonder how serious your next questions would be" He continued, rubbing his neck.

I looked at him with 'Just answer the question' look on my face. "Well" He started "Do you want the long version or short version?" He asked "By the way, this doesn't count as my question since I didn't answer yours" He said, pointing his finger at me

"Alright, just pick whatever" I chuckled

"Okay," He started "Darkness, is the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared." He paused "But then, I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright." He continued "It seemed like it chased the darkness away"

"And when it did, I wasn't so scared anymore." He said, relaxing his face from frowning. "I was on a lake, frozen of course, and I saw this staff. When I held on to it, the power just came out." He said. He let out a sigh, "So, long story short, I have no idea." He smiled

"Okay, so you decided to tell me the long story and then the short one." I clarified "You could have just told me the short one you know?"

"Well, now you know how I felt at the time" He replied "Okay, my turn!" He said, rubbing his hands together. "I could go with the boring-ish choice and ask you how *you* got your powers or I could ask you about something else" He said

"Hmm, what to do?" He continued, tapping his index finger on his chin

"Ha!" I exclaimed "That's a question!" I continued, pointing at him

"What?! NO!" He shouted, panicking. "I didn't ask *you* the question!" He exclaimed pointing his finger to my face

I bursted out a laugh "Oh my goodness" I cried, with my hands on my stomach "You take this very seriously huh?" I said, looking at him blush. I sat down properly, rested my chin on one hand and blurted "You look cute too when you blush"

Just as I said that I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks redden. Jack looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. I cleared my throat and said "Um, you had a question?"

"Yeah, umm" He said awkwardly and cleared his throat "Why do you want to conceal your powers?"

"Wow, we're getting pretty serious, huh?" I said "Well," I started, fidgeting with my hands "I did something" I paused, walked out to the balcony and looked at the sun setting. I felt Jack following me from behind and continued talking. "I did something really horrible" I said with my eyes closed, trying to fight back the tears as I remembered what I did. "What I did, I can't talk about." I continued "All I can say is that, I hurt someone who's really important to me and to keep her and everybody else safe, is to learn how to conceal, control my powers." I said. I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder and he walked closer. "Elsa," He said gently "I'm so sorry" The look on his face was so genuine. I smiled weakly and said "It's okay" He smiled back.

"You know" I started, as I was pushing his hand off of my shoulder "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually having fun using my powers again" I said happily, and he gave me a half smile. He looked at me for a second and tapped my shoulder and said "Tag! you're it!" and started running out the cabin. Bewildered, I stood there like a mindless person for a few seconds and started chasing him afterwards.

"Jack! No fair! You had a head start!" I cried out as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my boots and quickly put them on, when I raised my head to look up, he threw a snowball to my face.

"Score!" He exclaimed with his hands into a fist, raised up above his head. "I never miss" He bragged, looking at his hand like he's so great. While he wasn't looking I created a giant snowball and threw it at him. As the ball hit him, he fell to the ground and I let out a laugh. "Looks like you've met your perfect competitor then" I smirked.

"Oh, it's on" He smirked back. He formed a snowball with his hands and blew on it making it turn blue, and threw it at me. I quickly dodged it and threw him another snowball. "Okay, we're going to have some fun" He said as he formed another snowball.

(30 Mins- 1 hour later)

After throwing snowballs and chasing each other, we were resting on the frozen lake, admiring the sky.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jack asked, looking at me

"Um, oh what do you know" I said,looking at my phone "It's almost dinner time"

"Well then" Jack said as he got up "You gotta get back in there in time for dinner" He turned around and let out a hand.

I held his hand and he pulled me up. "Unless" I said "I can buy us something to eat and we can hang out longer" I suggested biting my lip.

He looked at me, surprised, then agreed. I put on my gloves back on, walked out through the trees, and went to a close cafe nearby and got two to-go cups of hot cocoa and a couple of sandwiches.

After I got the drinks and sandwiches I started to walk my way back through the trees then, "Elsa?" a voice called. I turned around and saw "Hans!" I said, surprised "What a-" I paused for a second "Pleasant surprise" I finished, smiling.

"Same here" He replied with a confused smile

"What brings you here?" I asked "Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria by now?"

"I was on my way there" He replied "What about you?"

"Oh, just taking a walk myself you know?" I said

"With two to-go cups and a bag of- what is in there anyway?" He said pointing at the things I was holding

"Oh, these?" I said "I thought about sitting somewhere and eating them..?" I replied "You might not know this but I just *really* love hot chocolate"

"Alone?" He asked with his eyebrow raised

"Uhh..Yes?" I replied

"Are you sure?" He asked "'Cause I can go with you if you wa-" I stopped him before he finished

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied "But you know what, the good steaks are going to be gone if you don't hurry so, you better go quickly" I said as I was pushing him towards the stairs of the school entrance.

When we reached the stairs he looked at me confused and slowly walked up. I let out a breath of relief and saw the things I was holding. I gasped and remembered Jack waiting for me.

I ran towards the trees and stopped in front of them. I took a deep breath and said "Brace yourself Elsa" and walked through the trees, fighting the braches again.

I finally came out covered in sticks again. At this point I'm used to it. Jack saw me and he walked towards me saying "Seriously, how is it possible for this to happen to you all the time?" As he was picking out the sticks which were stuck on me.

When we were done pulling out the sticks he looked at me and asked "What took you so long?"

"Um, long line and I had a small problem on my way here." I replied "But don't worry I fixed it"

"Okay.." He replied "So, what did you get?" He continued, as he picked his staff up from the ground.

"Hot cocoa and sandwiches" I replied holding the bag and cups up.

We sat on a bench nearby and ate the sandwiches.

"So," Jack said as he was taking the last bite of his sandwich "We asked questions"

"Not enough questions" I interrupted

"Yes, well" He said as he stood up and walked a few steps forward. He turned around to face me and said "Tell me something about you" with his hands in his jeans pockets

"What?" I said, holding my cup of hot cocoa

"Tell me something about you" He repeated, leaning closer this time.

"What do you wanna know?" I chuckled, then smiled softly

"Anything" He replied as he sat down on the ground.

"Well," I started, thinking about what I should say "I'm 18 years old, I have a little sister who's 15, I was born with ice powers, I like chocolate, and I'm a junior in this school" I finished and took a sip of hot cocoa

"Wait, wait" He said shaking his head lightly with his eyes closed "You're 18 years old and still a junior?" He asked in disbelief

"Yeah" I replied "The university I wanted to go to wouldn't accept me, and the principal here thought repeating junior high would help" I continued

"Okay, go on" He replied

"What do you mean?" I asked "I'm done"

"Well, you forgot the fact about how you dated a snob named Hans" He joked

"Ha Ha very funny" I said sarcastically "Now, tell me something about you" I continued

"Okay" He replied as he stood up to sit beside me on the bench. I turned my body to face him, resting my back on the arm rest on my side. "Where to start?" He asked himself

"I'm 17, turning 18 in a few weeks, I somehow ended up with this power, and I need my staff to control my powers" He replied

"Jack, I knew most of the things you just said" I said

"Well, I guess I'm not as interesting as you" He chuckled

We didn't talk for a long minute. I was tapping my nails on the side of my cup and asked "Are you dating anyone?" biting my lower lip, I carefully looked up.

"Uhh" He hesitated, and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes

"Seriously?" I said, raising an eyebrow "You can know about who I date but I can't know yours?"

"It's complicated" He blurted

"Oh" I let out, feeling slightly disappointed "So, you *are* seeing someone"

I didn't know why I felt disappointed. It's not like I like the guy. ...right?

"It's getting late" I said, picking up the trash "I should go"

"Elsa" Jack said trying to stop me. I got up, avoiding to look at him. As I tried to walk away, he stood up and grabbed my wrist and said "Let me take you" with a serious yet gentle face.

We found a walkway that had less trees around, when I looked around I noticed some things and said "Hey, I walked through here before" looking at the trees around me

"I know" He replied "This is where you ran when I met you on that lake" He half-smiled

I walked a few steps faster than him when I remembered what we were talking about earlier.

I heard him kicking rocks behind me and he said "I lied" I turned around and saw his left hand in his pocket and his right on the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked, with a confused face

"I said I lied" He repeated

"I heard you" I said "What you mean you lied?" I asked with my brows furrowed

"When I chased after you the first time we met, I told you I couldn't fly" He said as he was walking towards me "I lied. I *can* fly" He said

I looked at him confused "How did you think I caught you when you were falling from the tree?" He said

"I-I thought you went down each branch quickly" I said

"I did, but, you were falling so fast I kinda flew down" He replied

Honestly, I did not expect him to tell me that.

"Wait, if you could fly, and that was a part of your power, why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I dont know, I just didn't think about it I guess" He replied

"Okay, so tell me more" I said as we were continuing our walk

After some talking and walking, we stopped in front of the tree we climbed down from.

I looked up and shook my head vigorously saying "Nope. Nu-uh. Not doing that again" and walked to the door

"Come on, Snowflake" Jack said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"No, Jack. I am *NOT* going up there" I specified, pointing at the tree.

"Fine" He agreed "But do you have the key to your *locked* room?" He asked, leaning closer.

I shifted my eyes down and he said "Don't worry, I'll be with you" with a big smile

After a few struggling minutes of me climbing up the tree, I reached my room and carefully went inside.

"Well then" Jack said, and pulled out his beanie "Goodnight, Princess" He bowed.

My eyes widened, and I remembered his nickname for me. I smiled softly and said "Goodnight Jack"

I closed the window and pulled down the curtains. I leaned against the wall while I sat down on my window seat.

I heard about love from my parents, especially from my mother, but I couldn't remember what it felt like.

I missed them. I felt like crying. I needed a hug.

*Knock Knock*

When I heard the knock I wiped my tears away and walked to my door.

Before I opened it I took a deep breath. As I opened it I saw Hans.

"Elsa, you were in your room" Hans said surprised

"Well, it *is my room*" I replied

"Well, I just thought you might still be out in your walk" He explained. There was a minute of silence then, he cleared his throat and said, "Here" holding up a bag.

"Thank you..?" I replied, slowly accepting the bag. I looked inside a saw a bowl of..soup?

"It's chicken soup, I didn't know what you liked so, I asked the chef to make one most people enjoyed eating" He replied

"You know I'm not sick right?" I said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my face

"Yes, I do." He replied "I just didn't know if you had a proper dinner and thought you might like this" He continued, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand

"Thank you, Hans" I said kindly

"Well then, Goodnight" He greeted

I closed the door and put the soup on my table.

I took a shower and changed into a more comfortable outfit. I braided my hair and tied it up into a bun. After cleaning myself up, I opened my bedside table drawer and sat down on my bed. I pulled out a picture of my parents and lied down sideway on my bed. I was crying as I was hugging the picture close to my chest.

*Knock Knock*

When I heard the door knock again I quickly sat up and wore my gloves.

When I opened the door I saw Hans holding a spoon.

"Sorry for bothering you again, I seem to have forgotten about your spo-" He stopped when he looked at me and asked "What happened?" with a concerned look on his face.

Without thinking about anything, I hugged him tightly and buried my face on his chest.

Surprised, Hans didn't know what to do for a minute. Then, he started to hug me back gently as I was crying my heart out.

 **Next chapter!**

 **Elsa crying in front of Hans?!**

 **Who is this girl Jack is having a "complicated" relationship with?**

 **What will happen to Jack and Elsa or Hans and Elsa?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. A Holiday With You

_Last Chapter Jack and I had a couple of hours to get to know each other in our "Secret Hideout". After that, I came into my room and had this strong feeling of missing my parents. Later on, I got a picture of them from my beside table and hugged it on my bed crying. We ended the last chapter with me hugging Hans, crying as hard as I did._

It's been 5 minutes now. I'm done crying but, I couldn't pull myself away from him. I felt so awkward and embarrassed. I had no idea what to do!

"You seem to have calm down now" Hans said, breaking the silence.

I slowly pulled myself away and avoided to look at him. He bent down to look at me and patted my head saying "If you cried about not having a spoon, I brought one for you" As he held the spoon in front of my face, trying to lighten the mood.

I felt my face blushing, I grabbed the spoon from him and said, "Um" awkwardly, biting my lip. "What I did just now" I paused, thinking of what to say "It was out of hand, and you should just forget about it" I continued, still avoiding to look at him.

He had a confused face and said "Wha-" "Thank you, Goodnight" I cut him off and closed the door quickly, hoping he would just walk away.

I closed my eyes, leaned on my door, and slowly slid down with my hand on my chest. As I slid down I exhaled, trying to calm myself. I opened my eyes and held the spoon in front of my face. I twirled the spoon around with my fingers and saw the soup on the table. I got up, finished the soup, and went to bed with a soft smile on my face.

(Few Days Later)

It's been a few days, and I haven't talked to neither Jack or Hans.

I've been avoiding them since that day. I did enjoy spending time with them but I have reasons to why I've been avoiding them.

I haven't been talking to Hans because I felt awkward and embarrassed. Whenever I saw him I had this feeling that I didn't know about.

And I wasn't talking to Jack because, when I knew he probably had some kind of romatic relationship with someone else, I didn't feel comfortable to be around him.

It's Christmas Eve today.

I've been doing some paperwork for the past few days to get my mind off of Jack and Hans. I submit my paper to the Principal whenever I'm done with it.

*Knock Knock*

When I opened the Principal's door after knocking, I saw his hectic office. Everyone in the office was busy doing stuff.

On my way to North's private office, I passed by a Yeti photocopying fliers using blue paper. "Hey Jax" I greeted, and continued walking. I went in the room after knocking and saw North sculpting things with ice.

"Um" I tried getting his attention "Excuse me" I said in an unsure tone. I cleared my throat and said, "Principal North?" with a louder voice.

He turned around with a small figurine on his hand. "AH!" He shrieked and dropped the figurine, making it break. He looked at the broken figurine and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry" I apologised "I did knock"

"It's alright my dear" He said "I didn't like his face anyway" He continued "Did you come here to give me your paper?" He asked

"Oh," I said, remembering the reason why I came "Here." I said as I was handing him the paper.

"Where are my reading glasses?" He said as he patted himself and looked around his office "I must've left them outside" He continued, and walked out.

I waited for him to leave and after I made sure he went far away enough, I quickly removed my white gloves and created an ice figurine similar to the one he was holding, and placed it on the table.

I quickly walked out and stood behind him as he was reading the paper I wrote.

"Very good dear." He praised "Keep writing and you might have enough credit for the university you're aiming for" He said smiling.

"I'll walk you out" He continued.

We were walking to the door, and as we passed by Jax,who had a tall pile of blue paper beside him, North said "I don't like it. Make it red"

When we reached the door, he opened it and said "You did make a couple of mistakes in misspelling the words, but other than that everything looks good." He said as he gave the paper a last look "keep up the good work dear" He continued, handing me the paper. "Thank you" I replied and walked out.

As I was walking in the empty hallway, I circled the words I misspelled with a red pen. When I was about to turn to the left I bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" We cried simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry about that" I said as I got up, dusting myself.

"No, It's my fau-" The voice stopped. I looked up and saw "Hans.." I said, surprised

"Hey" He greeted awkwardly. He looked down and saw my paper, "Oh" He said as he was bending down to pick it up

"No, it's fine, I can d-" "'How does the Help-An-Elf Foundation help those in need? Highschool Expository Essay by Elsa'" He read, as he picked up my paper.

"You're writing a paper?" He asked "For what?"

I snatched the paper away from him and said "It's nothing" I shifted my eyes to the floor

"Elsa I-" "I better get back to my room" I said, cutting him off. I ran to my room and locked the door.

It's been a few hours since I've been in my room.

I was sitting on the window seat, reading a book. Suddenly, I heard something tapping on the window.

I look out the window and see, "Jack?!"

"Hey Princess" Jack said smiling, as I opened the window.

"Jack, when will you use the door?" I asked

"When I feel like this option gets boring and find nothing else" He replied

"What do you want?" I asked

"Come out and you'll find out" He replied

I looked down at my hands and said "I can't"

"What? Why not?" He asked

"I..Have stuff to do" I replied looking away from him

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, balancing himself on the branch.

"Important stuff" I replied

"If you can't tell me what it is then I guess it's not that important" He teased "Come on, let's have some fun!" He continued

"I can't" I replied

"Why not?" He asked, leaning closer

"I just can't! Okay?!" I exclaimed in frustration

He had a shocked face, and I looked away after shouting at him.

"Fine." He said "Atleast, keep this." He left a small box on the window frame and left.

I opened it and saw a silver necklace with a small snowflake pendant. I felt a teardrop falling down my cheek, hitting the cushion part of the box.

I felt horrible talking to Jack like that. I spent the rest of the night on my window seat and fell asleep there.

(Next Day)

Today was Christmas Day.

I woke up from Anna knocking on my door shouting "It's Christmas!" Excitedly.

I cleaned myself up and tied my hair into a bun.

I wore a pair of black leggings, a light blue cropped sweater over a white shirt, a pair of light brown laced winter boots, and white gloves.

I walked out of my room and saw Anna waiting for me.

"Elsa, we gotta hurry before they get all the good foods!" Anna exclaimed. I shook my head lightly and giggled, then followed her from behind.

"Why are we walking to the school cafeteria again?" Rapunzel shivered "They're doing something in the dorm cafeteria" Kristoff replied

"Hey Elsa," Hans said as he walked next to me "Can we talk for a bit?" He asked

"Actually, I forgot my scarf" I replied, "Oh, here. Use mine" Hans offered, unwrapping his scarf from his neck. "No, it's fine." I refused "I could just get mine from my room" I continued "You guys go on ahead without me" I said, and walked back.

After I got my grey scarf I walked back to the cafeteria. While I was walking I felt a hook around my stomach which pulled me to the side, "Ack!" I cried and bumped someone. When I looked up I saw "Jack!" I exclaimed.

"You know, I would've just left you alone to ignore me or whatever" He said, holding me so that I wouldn't walk away. "But, I actually like you" he blurted.

I looked at him with wide eyes, and as he realised what he said, his eyes widened and both our faces reddened.

"I mean, in a friend kind of way" He continued as he let go of me. "Right, since we're just friends and nothing more" I said, nervously and cleared my throat.

"Thank you for the gift" I said softly

"No problem" He replied, "So," He leaned closer and teased "Where's mine?" with his hand out

"Um" I said feeling troubled, then he laughed "I was just kidding" He said, patting my head.

"I gotta go, my sister's waiting for me" I said avoiding his eyes. "Wai-" "Bye" I said, and ran to the cafeteria.

Hours later, Anna texted me that we were going to watch the firework display with the others.

I got up from my study chair and re-did my make up. When I was about to leave I heard a tap on my window.

"Jack" I said as I opened the window

"Hey," He greeted "Is there something bothering you?" He asked

"What? No" I shifted my eyes away from his and bit my lip

He sat on my window frame and leaned his face closer to mine and said "Then why can't you look at me?"

"Jack, I can't talk to you right now" I said, looking straight in his eyes "I have something planned"

"Really? What is it?" He asked with his arms crossed

"I'm going to watch the fireworks with my sister and some friends" I said with my eyebrow raised

"Oh" He replied and slowly un-crossed his arms "Well, I guess I'll be going then" He said and jumped to the branch

"Wait!" I stopped him and he turned around.

I grabbed a bag on the other end of the window seat and gave it to him. "I couldn't find a box to wrap it in and I just made it last night so, it's a bit wonky" I said.

He got the bag from my hand, "Well, Goodnight!" I exclaimed, quickly shut the window and pulled down the curtain.

After exhaling a bit, I peeked out the window and saw Jack sitting on the branch with his legs crossed, pulling out the fingerless knit gloves I made for him, and putting them on with a half smile on his face.

Later on, I was walking on the hallway of our dorm then, I had an arm on my waist and a hand covering my mouth. I was pulled to the side and ended up being inside a dark tight closet.

I quickly turned on the light and saw "Hans?!" I was surprised, and somehow started to think how easily I get pulled away a lot.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do this" He explained " You wouldn't talk to me" He continued.

"And pulling me into a tight closet was your only option?" I asked with a 'Seriously?' look on my face.

"No," He replied "But I couldn't think of anything last minute"

I looked away from him and asked "What did you wanna talk about?" He turned my head to face him and said "Why have you been avoiding me?" with a serious yet concerned look on his face.

"What? Avoid you? I don't know what you're talking about" I denied, looking around the room "Don't you feel claustophobic?"

"See?" He said putting his hands on my face and fixed it to look at him "You can't even look at me!" I stayed quiet and he started to squish my face.

"Umm" said, slightly furrowing my brows "Sorry" He replied, letting go of my face.

"If it's about what happened that night" He started "I've forgotten about it" He said, smiling gently

"If you forgot about it why are we talking about it?" I smirked, looking straight in his eyes

"touche" He replied, I chuckled. "Elsa," He said, holding my shoulders and looking at me seriously "I know, it's not a good time to tell you this, especially in a tight closet." He said "But I really like you"

My eyes widened, and I waited him to finish. "And if it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you on another date" He said.

I was wearing a shirt and a sweater but I felt his hands getting warmer and saw his ears, cheeks, and nose redden. I was speechless.

"Um.." I said "I don't know what to say" I continued. He put his hands down and said "I'll let you think about it." and paused "Come on, it does feel claustrophobic." He continued with a soft smile and opened the door.

(Minutes Later)

The six of us were hanging out outside, waiting for the fireworks.

"Is it me, or is it actually getting colder out here?" Flynn shivered, rubbing his arms.

"I can go get us some hot cocoa" Anna said

"Ooh! extra marshmallows for me please" Rapunzel replied

"I'll go with you" Kristoff said as he walked next to Anna

"Hey Elsa," Hans called "I forgot to give you this" He said as he handed out a small box

"What is it?" I asked as I got the box from his hand "Open it" He said,smiling

When I opened the box I saw a bracelet with a snow pendant with a letter 'E' on it. I looked up at him and he said "It's a charm bracelet. You can add more charms on it"

"Hans" I said, feeling sorry and some kind of pressure on me.

"Before you say anything" He stopped me "I got this thinking it would look good on you, and it won't matter whether you reject me or not"

"But, I didn't get you a gift" I said.

"It's okay, you didn't have to" he replied

"Thank you" I said. "What's this charm for?" I asked pointing at the snowflake with an 'E'

"Well," Hans said, "I met you during Winter, which explains the snowflake, and your name stars with an 'E', which obviously explains the letter 'E'" He explained.

Later on, Anna and Kristoff returned with the drinks and just then, the fireworks started showing.

I looked around and saw everyone feeling cold. I thought it would've been weird if I was the only one who seemed fine so I rubbed my arms, and exhaled on my hand. Then, I felt something heavy on my shoulders.

I looked around and saw Hans' coat on me, when I looked at him he acted like he wasn't cold, but I could tell he was by the look of his red nose.

The fireworks were shooting loudly into the sky.

I looked at Hans and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised, I gestured him to come closer and shouted "I'll go on that date with you!"

He smiled widely and shouted "This is the best Christmas gift I've ever received!"

 **Next chapter!**

 **What's going on with Elsa?**

 **Will her relationship with Jack be okay? Or will she have a stronger relationship with Hans?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	11. Trying

_Last chapter I was avoiding the two boys who somehow got closer to my life. Jack, the guy whom I share a big secret with and who makes me feel comfortable. Hans, the guy who seems interesting and fun to talk to._

 _We finished last chapter with me agreeing to going on a second date with Hans during the fireworks display. Keep reading to find out what happens next!_

After the fireworks display, Hans walked me to my room.

"So, about the date.." I said

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Hans looked at me nervously

"Well.." I teased looking up at him

"I understand" Hans sighed

"Hans" I giggled "I'm just kidding"

"Oh thank goodness" He let out a breathe of relief with his hand resting on his chest, "Please don't do that again"

I giggled and he said "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, about the date" I started "I'm planning it" I said with a sly smile

"Alright, just don't make me do something scary" He replied

"Don't worry, I won't"

(Next Morning)

After waking up from a 5 hour sleep, I cleaned up and looked for something to wear.

I decided to wear a white, knit crew neck sweater, a pair of slim fit jeans, a knit maroon infinity scarf, and a pair of wine suede ankle boots.

I put my hair up into a high ponytail and did a light makeup.

*Knock Knock*

As I heard the knock I put on my white gloves, grabbed my white bow cross body bag, and opened the door.

When the door opened wider I saw Hans with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey" He said nervously

"Hi" I replied with a smile. "You really know how to clean up, don't you?" I said as I saw his outfit.

He was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater with a light brown overcoat, a pair of dark blue-grey dress pants, black gloves, and brown leather boots.

"Oh, uh, is it too much?" He asked with a worried face. "If it is I could just go back and chang-" "You look great" I chuckled.

"Oh um" He cleared his throat "Thank you" and smiled nervously "You look great too"

"Thank you" I giggled. "Shall we get going?" He asked

"Yes, of course. Just let me get my coat" I replied.

We were walking in the hallway and I noticed how nervous Hans was. Honestly, I found it kind of cute. I let out a small giggle and Hans looked at me with a 'what?' face.

"Why are you acting so nervous today?" I said

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. "Kind of, yeah" I replied

"Well, it's not an act" He started "I am pretty nervous, I mean, I don't have a clue on what we're doing today" His cheeks reddened and had his hands in his pockets.

"What are we doing today anyway?" He asked

"Wait and you'll see" I replied with a smirk

(Some time later)

I drove us to a park with an ice skating rink.

As Hans got out of the car he said "Please don't tell me we're going in there"

"We are definitely going in there" I replied. I ran closer to the rink and yelled "Surprise!" with my hands up in the air "Come on, It'll be fun!" I yelled "Your shoes are in the trunk!"

After putting on our shoes, I went in the rink first and waited for Hans.

"Elsa, I don't think this is a good idea" He hesitated.

"Why would you say that?" I asked "Don't tell me.." I leaned forward "You've never skated before?"

He started to blush and looked down, I giggled and said "There's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of" and pulled him into the rink.

"You can hold my hands while we skate" I smiled, and skated around the rink.

(Minutes later)

"That's it! Left, Right, Left, Right" I said, still holding his hands

"I'm doing it!" He exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

I slowly let go and he looked up in panic, "No, no, no, no" He panicked "Whoa-" and started to lose his balance. I skated behind him and pushed his back

"Elsa, I think it was better when you held my hands" He said nervously

After a few minutes or hours of skating we went to a cafe nearby and had something warm to drink.

"Well, that was a new experience" He said as he wiped his sweat.

I giggled and said "I had fun" and sipped my hot cocoa

"Yeah, me too" he replied with a gentle smile.

We stayed there for awhile and just chatted.

"So, how are things with your sister?" He asked

"Really good actually" I replied "But, I didn't tell her why I shut her out"

"Why not?" He asked "I missed the chances I guess" I said

"Well, if things are good between you both I don't think you have to tell her" He replied

"But, if it's bothering you.. why not tell her?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said, looking down at my mug.

We spent the rest of the day talking and going around stores.

(Few Days later)

December's ending soon, I've been doing my extra paperwork and tossed and turned around my bed, thinking whether I should talk to Anna or not.

I was on my desk working on my latest exposé and saw the box Jack gave to me on Christmas.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in awhile.

When I finished writing my paper I went out to the Principal's office.

On my way, I passed by Anna's room. I stopped and slowly walked towards her door.

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" A muffled voice asked, "It's me, Elsa"

"Elsa!" Anna said as she opened the door, "What brings you here?"

"I was on my way to the Principal's office and-"

"Wait, why are you going to the office? Are you in trouble or something?!" She asked

"No, I told you about it remember?" I replied with my eyebrow raised "I write some papers and submit it to him for me to gain some extra credit"

"Oh yeah, I remember" She said "Well, after I meet him, I want to talk to you. In private." I said

"Oh, yeah sure" She replied "Where would I-"

"In my room. Meet me in 15 Minutes." I replied.

(Minutes later)

After giving Principal North my paper, I hurried to my room.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey" I greeted with a weak smile "Thank you for coming"

"No problem" She said with a smile. "Come in" I replied

"Whoa, your room is huge" She said with amazement

I closed the door and said, "Have a seat" directing my hand on my bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she sat down and I stood by the door.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the reason why I shut you out" I said nervously

"Oh" She replied "Okay"

"It's actually hard for me to say this, so please understand if I take up a lot of your time" I replied

"Okay"

I slowly walked in front of her and said "Um, well"

I was so nervous and scared, I know Anna loved it when I used my powers, but when I think about what happened that time, I'm scared it might happen again.

I pulled one of my gloves until the edge reached the lower part of my palm.

"The reason why I shut you out was.." I hesitated

"Mom and Dad told me I had to grow up and stay away from playing games"

I lied.

"Oh," Anna said "Well, thank you for telling me"

I smiled nervously at her.

"This does explain why you got your own room and all that" She said

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied, rubbing the back of my neck "You better go back now, I forgot I had more things to do" I said

"Oh, okay. See you later" She replied and walked back to her room.

I face planted on my bed and stayed like that for awhile.

(Next Day)

New Year's Eve, the day when people put up decorations and wait 'til midnight for the beginning of another year.

I've been feeling horrible about what I told Anna.

I stayed in bed and stared blankly at my ceiling.

*Tap Tap*

Forgetting the fact that I had a super messy bun, a white tank top with snowflakes on the bottom, a pair of flow-y shorts, a pair of fluffy slippers and a grey fluffy robe, I lifted up my curtain and opened the window.

"Hey Princess, Missed me?" Jack said with a smile on his face

I rubbed my eye and let out a yawn

"Nice outfit you got there. It actually suits you" He teased

I looked down and remembered what a mess I was.

I let out a gasp and tied my robe. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" He said "And I'm glad I came now" He smirked

I rolled my eyes and said "Not in the mood Jack"

He jumped to my window frame and replied "When were you ever in the mood?"

I walked to my closet and got a simple shirt and a pair of shorts out, "Okay, you saw me. Will you leave now?"

"Nope" He said as he came into my room. I went in my bathroom and changed my outfit.

"I didn't get to hang out with you for awhile" He said "So, I made plans for today"

I came out while tying my hair into a high pony and said "Oh really? What kind of plans?"

"You'll have to come with me to find out" He replied with a sly smile, sitting on my bed

"And if I decline?" I asked, standing in front of my mirror, fixing my hair.

He stood up and whispered in my ear saying "Then it won't be fun"

 **Next chapter!**

 **Will Elsa tell Anna tell the truth one day?**

 **What plans did Jack made?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 _ **Hello readers, I don't normally do this kind of thing, but I wanted you to know that I appreciate the reviews you left me and tell you that they inspire me to continue writing. If you would like to leave a review that would be great! if not, then that's good too :)**_

 _ **I apologize for the delay of chapters, I've been having some troubles with thinking of what to write next and internet problems.**_

 _ **I can't promise you that I'll post everyday but, I'll tell you that there will be an ending to this story.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading my story. It means a lot to me :)**_

 ** _Please share with friends or people you think would enjoy it! :)_**

 ** _Happy New Year!_**


	12. New Year, New Experiences

_Last chapter Hans and I went on a date, I tried to tell my sister the reason why I shut her out, but ended up telling a lie, and Jack came into my room and told me he made plans for us. Want to know what happens next? Keep reading to find out._

I quickly turned around, surprised, and ended up with our eyes meeting.

I felt my cheeks redden and saw his ears turning red.

He cleared his throat and tried to clear this weird atmosphere by saying "Come on Snowflake! Don't you want to end this year by doing something fun and start a new year with something you've never done before?"

I looked away to think, looked back at him and said "Fine".

He rejoiced, grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the window.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I hesitated "I'm not going there"

He looked out the window and down at the grass and back at me and said "I'll give you a piggy back ride"

I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow and said "I'll meet you outside"

I walked to my door, grabbed my coat, scarf, knee-high boots, and gloves.

Before I closed my door I looked at Jack and said "Don't forget to close the windows" and left.

As I was walking towards the back door, someone called my name.

"Elsa!" I turned around and saw Hans, running towards me.

"Hey, Hans" I greeted "What are those for?" I asked, directing at the books he has on his other hand.

"Oh, I borrowed them from the library." He said "I was on my way to return it actually" He continued "So, where are you heading off to?"

"Uh.." I paused for a second "Just going out for a walk, maybe even a drive" I replied

"Okay, well, since I'm on my way to return these, would you like to go with me? We can get a cup of coffee on our way back" He asked

"Oh, Um.. Well, I would really love to but, I just remembered I need to refill the gas in my car so.." I replied

"Oh.. Okay, I guess I'll see you later then" He said, looking a bit upset

"See you later Hans" I waved and walked out.

As I walked to the tree outside my window I saw Jack, leaning on the tree, waiting for me.

When he saw me he smiled, opened his arms out and said " See, I got here faster than you did"

"True, but was it safe-er?" I replied with a smirk

"So, what did you plan for today?" I asked with my hands in my coat pockets.

"You have a car right?" He asked

"..Yes..?" I replied, unsure of what he'll do.

After I got my keys we walked to my car.

As we were walking, we both walked towards the driver's seat of the car.

I looked at him and said "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to drive. duh" He replied

"You? I'm not sure you noticed but this is *my* car." I said

"I know, but you don't know where we're going" He replied with a smirk

"Well, you can tell me the way" I said

"No can do Princess." He said "Why not?" I asked

"Because I want to drive" He replied

"Do you even have a license?" I asked

He got an I.D, out of his pocket and showed it to me.

After a few seconds he put out the palm of his hand with a smile on his face.

"Fine. Here." I groaned and gave him my car key.

When we got in the car he put the roof down and said "Whoa, nice car you got here"

He drove us to the nearest park and got out of the car.

"Jack, please, could you just tell me what we're doing?" I said

"Okay, since you said it so nicely" He said quite sarcastically "Get your skates ready we're ice skating"

"That's your plan? skating?" I asked "Quite simple isn't it?" I said while I got my skates out of the trunk.

"You actually had skating shoes in your car?" Jack asked "Well, it's a part of my plan" He said as he tied his shoes. "And we're not *just* skating" He smirked

We walked towards the skating rink and stopped in front of it.

Jack looked at me with a smile and pointed at a sign.

It was a sign for a competition. Not just any competition, an ice dancing competition.

I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head vigorously. "Jack, No way am I doing that!" I exclaimed

"Come on Elsa! This could be fun!" He said, trying to convince me

"Nope. Not doing it! I'm crossing my arms and putting my foot down"

(Few minutes later"

* _And here are our next competitors! Jack and Elsa!*_

" I can not believe you're making me do this" I whispered, clenching my teeth "Where did you even get this outfit?"

"They sold some of these ridiculous costumes at the store over there" He replied

"Okay, last question," I said "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WEARING IT?" I whispered loudly.

"Because I'd look dumb wearing it" He replied

"Oh, and I don't?!" I exclaimed "Look at me!"

I was wearing a figure skater's outfit. A light blue skirt that turns see-through going down, a white top with jewels on it like snow, and white see-through long sleeves.

"You look fine" Jack replied "It would've looked better if you had the crown though"

 _*And Next! Are our last minute competitors Jack and Elsa! Ladies and Gentlemen, Jelsa!*_

"Jelsa? What a ridiculous name" I said

"Come on Princess questionnare, we're up!" He replied as he dragged me by my wrist.

We skated to the center of the rink, I wrapped my arms around his neck he had his arounf my waist. "Jack, we didn't practice. Are you sure this is a good idea? I won't have any clue on what to do!" I said nervously

"Hey, it's okay. Just have fun. The fun comes when you figure stuff out, and most importantly when you enjoy yourself." He leaned his forehead against mine and said "Relax and raise one arm up"

As I did what he said the song started.

At first I freaked out and was confused. I had no clue on what to do.

Eventually, Jack calmed me down and guided me.

At one point, one of my gloves came off but I didn't notice since I was focused on what I was doing. I was happy.

By the end, I jumped to the sky and let out a snow out of my hand.

Once I noticed my glove was missing I felt my eyes widen and I didn't think about landing properly.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jack rushing towards me, and when I landed, he caught me.

"It's a good thing the prop worked this time huh?" Jack said loudly

I looked up at him, looked around, and saw people being amazed.

I smiled gently at Jack and hugged him.

After I changed, Jack drove us to another place.

"Who knew we'd win right?" He said

"I guess so" I said weakly "Hey, Jack?"

"Hm?" He replied looking at the road

"Thank you, you know.. for what happened" I said

He looked at me for a seconf and said "You are welcome" and smirked

"I hope you're okay with crowded places, cause that's where we're going" He said

(Minutes later)

We arrived at the city with a big clock tower thing.

"Let me guess, we're going to wait here and countdown til the New Year with all these people?" I said

"Well, yeah. Something like that" He smiled "Wanna go to a coffee shop and "chill" for awhile?"

"Why did you just quote the word 'chill'?" I asked

"It's not my thing, like, I totes don't say that" He joked, I laughed.

"Okay, I'd like something warm now" I said

We went to a place nearby and ordered some hot drinks.

As I got my cup and sipped my drink Jack looked at me and asked "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you" I replied

"I can't believe school starts in a few days" Jack said

"Yeah" I replied.

We stayed there for a couple hours more and went back out to watch the clock.

"Okay, we got 10 seconds left until the New Year" Jack said

"5..4..3..2..1!" We counted simultaneously "Happy New Year!"

Everybody cheered. Some danced, others just jumped.

We looked around and most of the couples were kissing one another.

I felt my cheeks and ears redden, as I was looking around My eyes met Jack's.

I felt so awkward. I cleared my throat and said "Um.. You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, good idea" He replied

On our way back we didn't say anything most of the time. Then, Jack said "So, I didn't get to plan what your new experience would be.. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well," I started "I did plan on telling my sister about shutting her out, other than that I can't think of anything else"

"Well then, you should go do it. You're probably scared and stuff so I'm going to tell you now, don't be. If you're scared about "History repeating itself" then, don't worry I'll be here to make sure that won't happen." He said

"...Thanks Jack" I replied. I felt my heart beating faster, and out of nowhere the thought of him being in a relationship suddenly came up, from my heart beating faster I felt my heart throbbing from pain.

Why? Do I really like Jack?

"Hey, Snowflake?" Jack shook my shoulder and I looked at him confused "Huh? What?"

"I said, let's play some music" He replied "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied and turned on the radio

"Oh I like this song!" He said enthusiastically and turned the volume up.

Jack started to sing along in the most idiotic way I could imagine. I don't know if he actually sings like that or he's doing it on purpose but, it made me laugh so hard, I forgot what I was thinking about earlier.

"Here we are! Dorms sweet dorm" Jack said as he stopped the car. "But before you go," He said as he gave me back my keys, "Come with me"

I followed him and ended up at our "secret hideout"

"Jack, what am I doing here?" I asked him looking confused

"You'll see, just stand riiight there!" He said as he was positioning me.

He ran next to the cabin and shouted "Ready?"

I just stood there and waited. "3!2!1!"

He pressed a button and the cabin was filled with magical lights.

I was in awe. As I was admiring the cabin I saw a flash next to me. When I turned around I saw Jack with an instant camera.

"Here, Merry Christmas" He said as he handed me the picture "And I guess in this case Happy New Year"

I thanked him and he walked me back to the dorm building.

"Well, I'll see you someday. I gotta go back to get rid of the lights." Jack said

"Okay, Goodnight Jack. Thank you for today" I replied

When I started to walk away, Jack called me "Hey, Snowflake!" and ran towards me

"I thought of something you probably didn't do/ a new experience" He said

"What is it?" I asked.

He leaned in and kissed my right cheek and said "Happy New Year, Princess"

I stood still. Shocked of what just happened. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and said "Don't avoid me again okay?" I nodded slowly "See you again Snowflake" He said as he patted my head gently and went back to the cabin.

What..Just..Happened?

It took me a few minutes to sink the fact that he kissed my cheek in.

Later on, I walked to my room with a big smile on my face.

On my way I saw Anna's room.

I looked away and back again, took a deep breath, and knocked at her door.

"Hey Elsa, what brings you here?"

 **Who answered the door?**

 **Will Elsa finally tell Anna the reason?**

 **What will happen to Jack and Elsa?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out!**


	13. The Truth

_Last chapter, Jack and I spent New Year's Eve together doing things he planned. By the end of our adventure he gave me a kiss on my cheek. I know, WHAT?! We ended the chapter with me knocking Anna's door to tell her the truth. Want to find out what happens next? keep reading!_

"Hey Elsa, what brings you here?"

I paused for a moment and said "Hey Rapunzel"

Why did I think Anna would be alone? I mean, she *does* share a room.

"Is Anna here?" I asked, re-thinking on whether I should talk to her now or not.

"Yeah, she's just in the bathroom. Do you want to come in?" She replied

I took a few seconds to decide and went inside.

"You can sit on her study chair" Rapunzel said, pointing at the chair next to the window.

"I'm going to head out for a bit" She said as she was going around the room grabbing an item from everywhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Oh," she replied, her cheeks were starting to blush. "I'm meeting someone" She replied

"Oh" I said, "I think the beige beanie would look better" I continued

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, and walked in front of the mirror with the beanie on. "You're right. Thank you"

As Rapunzel was going around the room, Anna came out from the bathroom.

"Elsa" She said with an unexpected look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I had to talk to you" I replied

"Okay, I think that's it." Rapunzel said as she scanned the room "I'll see you later Anna! Bye Elsa! Sorry I can't stay today" She said as she waved

"It's alright. We can hang next time" I replied

After waving goodbye, Rapunzel left the room and I turned back to Anna.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Anna asked

"You might want to sit down first" I said as I gently pushed her down to her bed

"Hey," Rapunzel suddenly comes in, startling me. "Sorry, I forgot my gloves" She grabs her fingerless gloves and leaves the room.

I stared at the door for a few seconds and then turned back to Anna.

"Okay Anna, whatever I tell you remember that, I did what I did because I care about you." I warned her.

"Okay.." Anna replied

"I lied" I blurted.

"Sorry" Rapunzel said as she comes back in the room "I forgot my lip gloss" and left the room again

"What do you mean you lied?" Anna asked with a confused look on her face

"Remember what I told you in my room? The reason of me shutting you out?" I asked

"Yeah.." She replied, still looking confused and unsure of what I'll say next.

"That's the lie. Mama and Papa, I mean, Mom and Dad, didn't tell me those things I told you" I confessed.

"The truth is.." I paused, as I saw the lock of white hair which brought back memories.

"Okay" Rapunzel said as she came in the room once more "I promise you guys, I'm done. I just need my compact mirror" She explained. After Rapunzel got her mirror she left the room

"She's definitely coming back" I said

Anna giggled, but remained unsure of things.

I started to think I should just tell her quickly before Rapunzel comes back.

But, fear came to me. I closed my eyes, breathed in, and looked at my right glove.

When I was younger and I got scared, I thought of my parents. The thought of them somehow calmed me down a bit.

Since their death whenever I think of them I start to tear up. So I tried to think of something or someone else to make me feel better.

I closed my eyes again and tried to think, and the first person that came into my mind was Jack.

I opened my eyes with my heart beating fast.

Anna was calling my name, I looked at her and said, "Sorry"

I sat down next to her and said "I.."

"Okay, I know I said I was done" Rapunzel said as she came into the room

"But, I forgot my scarf" She said, got her scarf and left

I really thought she could come back any second so, I closed my eyes tightly and blurted what I had to say.

" I HAVE ICE POWERS "

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Anna's face of disbelief.

"..What?" She said. I smiled awkwardly trying to hide the fact I was worried of what she would think of me.

Then, I heard a creak behind me.

Anna looked behind me and looked back at me with a worried look.

I was dreading to look back but I slowly turned around and saw Rapunzel with her eyes open wide, the bag on her shoulder fell to the floor.

"..I just needed my room key.." She said

At that moment all three of us were speechless.

No one did anything. I felt that the part I feared the most was coming.

Then, a phone rang. It came from Rapunzel's bag.

After she finished her phone call, she cleared her throat and said "Um.. I have to go.."

Got her room key and slowly closed the door. "Elsa?" She said as she opened the door again to look at me, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." and gave me a warm smile.

I felt relieved, then I remembered Anna.

I turned back at her and saw her rubbing the back of her neck.

"So.." She said awkwardly "You were right about me wanting to sit down" and laughed weakly

I didn't know what to do! I should've explained more but all I did was sit there, avoiding to look at her and rubbing my arm, preparing myself from what she'd say next.

"So, you have powers huh?" She continued, trying to keep things "normal".

"Yeah" I said with a weak smile.

"I don't really get it." She said "So you have powers, what does that have to do with you shutting me out?"

"Well," I said "We were playing one night and..something happened"

"What was it?" She asked

"I can't tell you that." I said "I mean, I can, but I can't seem to do it right now." I explained

"Anyway, let's just say it was something bad." I continued "I had to learn to control my powers so mama and papa gave me a separate room"

We spent most of the time talking. By the time we were done, the sun was starting to rise.

I gave Anna a hug and walked to her door. When I opened it I saw Rapunzel.

"Oh, Elsa, You didn't leave yet?" She said

"You coming in just now?" I replied

We both giggled. "I'll tell you guys what happened but I am tired." She yawned

"Yeah us too" Anna replied

"See you later?" Rapunzel asked

I nodded and went to my room.

*Few Hours Later*

*Knock Knock Knock*

I woke up and looked at my clock on my bedside table, I slept for 5 hours.

I wrapped myself with my blanket and basically dragged myself to the door.

I slowly opened it and saw Rapunzel and Anna.

"Heyy!" They said simultaneously "We brought food" Rapunzel said as they lifted up bags of food and to go cups

I rubbed my eyes and let them in.

"What brings you guys here?" I yawned and walked back to my bed.

"We thought you might like something from the cafeteria today and brought it before it went out" Anna said

I opened the bag and saw a few sweets, sandwiches, and breads.

I got a bread out and munched on it.

"Here you go" Anna said as she handed me a to-go cup "It's hot cocoa"

"Okay, so I didn't want to leave you out, so Anna and I decided to get you something and have a 'girls chat' here" Rapunzel said.

"Remember I told you I was meeting someone earlier?" She asked, I nodded as I was eating my bread, half-asleep.

"Well, it's this guy that I've had this on-again off-again relationship with" She continued, Anna gasped with enjoyment in her eyes and said "Wait, is this the J guy?"

Rapunzel's face turned red and replied "Yes!" with excitement

"Okay, so we weren't talking that much but, since it was New Year's I thought I could see him" Rapunzel continued "Well, actually I thought I'd see him and tell him that I wanted our relationship to be official" She blushed, Anna awed, I had my eyes open wide.

"That's one reason why I came back late" Rapunzel explained

"The other reason is cause we got lost" She said "In talking and the actual direction of coming back"

"So, did you ask him about being official?" Anna asked

"Sadly, no." Rapunzel replied "I got nervous and you can really get lost in his eyes you know?"

"I really like this guy" She said blushing

"You should go for it" I encouraged

"you really think so?" She asked tucking her hair back

"If you think he's really special and all that, I think it's worth a shot." I said

"Okay! I'll definitely ask him next time" She said with her fist clenched

*Some time Later*

"Can you guys believe that in a few days school's going to start?" Rapunzel said

"You guys, I just want to say, I'm glad the three of us are close now" Anna said

"We're going to have so much fun!" Rapunzel said and we all giggled.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Will school really be great?**

 **Who's the guy punzie's talking about?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. First Day

_Last chapter I finally told Anna the truth, but she wasn't the only one who heard what I said._

 _We ended the chapter with Anna, Rapunzel, and I getting along. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!_

It's been days since the day Anna, Rapunzel, and I were hanging out in my room.

Today is the first day of school.

The past few days were not that much to talk about actually.

Anna and I got closer, Hans and I hung out a few times, I went to the library and read some books with Rapunzel, and I hung out with Jack in our "Hidden cabin" more than I thought we would.

I woke up at 7 A.M. and prepared myself.

Washed my face, brushed my teeth, put some make up, tied my hair, wore some clothes, and prepared my bag.

I stood in front of my tall mirror with my bag on my shoulder.

I was wearing a thick-knit cardigan (White), a grey v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and brown boots.

My hair was in a bun and I wore my grey gloves.

As I stood in front of my mirror I felt like something was missing.

I blank-mindedly placed my hand above my chest and thought I should wear a necklace.

I went over to my jewelries and looked for something to wear.

As I looked around Jack's gift caught my eye.

I held the box and slowly opened it.

I admired the necklace inside the box, I stood there thinking if I should wear it or not.

Then, my phone rang. It was Anna.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hey, Anna. What's up?" I said

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast in the cafe nearby." She replied

"Yeah, okay. Just give me a few minutes." I said

I glanced at the necklace, closed the box, and stuffed it into my bag.

I quickly got a simple gold necklace, and went to the cafe.

The place was crowded. I could barely pass by without being bumped on my shoulders.

"Anna!" I called out with my hand raised.

"Elsa!" She waved, "I saved us a good spot" She said as I walked up to her.

A few minutes later Rapunzel joined us.

The three of us stayed there for about half an hour talking and laughing.

"Oh dear. Guys, we should go if we don't want to be late" I said as I looked at my phone.

We were walking back to school and as we were about to go through the main entrance, I saw a guy with headphones and a dark jacket.

I squinted my eyes and thought he seemed familiar and just then, "Jack!" Rapunzel shouted as she placed one hand curved next to her mouth and the other giving him a big wave.

"Aw, he didn't hear me" She said, putting her arm down.

I quickly turned to her with my eyes wide and said "What?!"

She looked at me with confusion and I cleared my throat.

"I mean, um.. who is he?" I was embarrassed and panicked, I didn't know what to say.

"His name's Jack, Jack Frost. He's been in this school for almost three years now." Rapunzel said as we were walking inside.

"Wait" Anna said as she stood in front of Rapunzel, "Is this the J guy you were talking about?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I gripped on to the strap of my bag.

Rapunzel started to blush. She buried her face in her scarf, "Yes" She said softly.

As she said that, I dropped my bag on the floor which let some of my stuff come out of it.

"Oh no" Rapunzel said "Here, let me help you" she bent down and picked some of my stuff up with Anna.

When I looked around, I couldn't find the box Jack gave me. Then, "Here" Rapunzel said as she handed me the box, "That's a pretty box. What's inside?"

"Nothing, really"I said, quickly got my things and shoved it in my bag.

I started to feel the tears filling my eyes slowly.

I looked to the ground to avoid looking at them and said "Thanks guys. Um, I think I'm going to leave first. Don't want to be late to my first class of the year."

"Um, Okay. See you later?" Rapunzel said

"I'll save you the best dish they serve in the cafeteria today" Anna said

"Yeah, sure. Thanks" I replied.

I ran to the nearest hallway, I felt my tears falling down my face as I ran as far as I can from them.

When I thought I was far enough I stopped and leaned to a wall.

How did I not know any of this? Jack and Rapunzel? She was the one he had a complicated relationship with, He was the one she wanted to be official with, and I was the one who encouraged her.

I'm such an idiot.

As I was crying I heard footsteps and voices.

I didn't want anyone seeing me like this, so I quickly opened the nearest door and went inside.

The room was dark and quiet.

I leaned on to the wall next to the door and hoped the people would pass by.

"Hold on, I think I left it in this room" a muffled voice said and opened the door.

I covered my mouth with my hands and stood still.

The light from outside lit the room a bit. Someone walked in. It was a man.

"I need to turn on the lights" He said to himself and turned around

I closed my eyes tightly and a voice said "Elsa?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hans. I removed my hands and let out a breath of relief.

"It's just you" I said

"Hello to you too" He said with a smile. He reached his hand out to turn on the lights and I said

"No! Don't"

He looked at me confused

"Sorry, I just don't want you to see me like this. Properly anyway" I said

"..Okay.." He said as he put his arm down "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Um.. I.. got.. lost" I said "Yeah, I was on my way to my first class and I got lost."

Hans crossed his arms and said "Okay," with an unconvinced voice "Which class are you headed to?"

"Um.. A Mr. Black, Pitch's class?" I said "About literature?"

"Well, You *are* in a pitch black room but not in a Pitch Black class." He said un-crossing his arms "His class is down the hall on the right"

I was glad I read my schedule and the name of the professor before school.

"Okay, Thank you" I said and left the room.

As I was walking I wiped my tears and made a short stop to the bathroom to fix my makeup.

When I arrived at the classroom, it was empty.

I was probably the first one to arrive, the only one who took this class, pranked by Hans, or the only one who didn't get a memo of class suspension.

whichever one it was, I went in and sat next to the window.

While waiting, I got my book out of my bag and started reading it.

As I was reading my book I heard a sound of fast footsteps, as if the person was running.

"Woo! I made it!" said the person as he hung on the door frame "I thought I was late"

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Jack" I let out

"Oh, Hey Snowflake. You take this class too?" He said as he walked up to me

"Guess we're the first ones huh?" He sat down to the seat next to me and opened his bag

I looked away and continued to read my book. I took a second glance at him and saw that he was wearing the gloves I made for him.

I quickly turned my head back to my book and continued reading.

"So, first day of school." Jack said "I heard this class was a bore"

He looked at me, expecting a reply.

I looked at him for a brief moment and turned my face back at my book.

He let out a breath and said "Ooh, tough crowd" and scratched the back of his neck

"Elsa? are you not talking to me?" He asked, I didn't say a word.

"I'll take that as a yes" He continued "What's the matter princess? Did I do something?"

He asked as he came closer to me. I turned my face to him quickly and started to raise my voice, "No, Jack. It's something you *didn't* do, or should I call you "J"?"

He started looking confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a student in this school? or your "Complicated relationship" was with Rapunzel?" I continued

"Well, I..I..uh" He stammered "Go on, say something" I said

"Okay, first of all, I thought you knew about me going to this school. What other reason is there for me to hang around here?" He said "And second, you didn't ask about anything"

"Okay, fine. I didn't ask." I admitted "But why did you kiss me?" I felt tears filling my eyes. Ugh! I hate it when that happens. I'm mad and tears stream down my face.

"Why did you kiss me when I told you about her? How I wanted to be close friends with her?" I continued

"I know it was just the cheek. I know it was a "New Year's kiss" so it probably didn't mean anything to you."

the tears started to stream down my face, "But as dumb as it sounds, it actually meant something to me. Because, believe it or not, I actually like..." I stopped as I realized what I was saying.

Jack eyes widened, I covered my mouth, and I heard people coming in the room.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will Jack say next?**

 **What will Elsa say?**

 **Will Rapunzel tell Jack she wants them to be official?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Starting New

_Last chapter I found out "the mystery J" (not really mysterious TBH) and his "complicated relationship" with Rapunzel._

 _We ended the chapter with me accidentally, almost telling Jack how I feel about him. Keep reading to find out what happens this chapter!_

As I hear footsteps I quickly turn around and wipe my tears.

I gathered my things and moved to the seat at the end of the classroom next to the window, leaving Jack flustered.

The classroom started to fill up in a minute or two.

"Hello, Class." Our teacher said as he entered the room. "My name is Pitch, Black." He continued as he wrote his name on the board. "But of course you call me Mr. Black. Not Pitch, Not Black, and certainly not "The Boogeyman" " He stated.

"Now, bring out your notebooks, a black pen, and of course the book we will be discussing today. You will be taking notes in my class, and I will not repeat myself so listen carefully and write fast." He said

When he turned around to write down the title of the book on the board, there was someone peeking at the door.

It was Rapunzel. My eyes grew bigger. I didn't expect her to be here.

She walked in carefully, but...

"Hold it, Ms. Punzel" Mr. Black said, making her freeze at the spot with her face scrunched.

He turned around and walked towards her and said "Ms. Punzel, do you have a reasonable excuse as to why you are late to my class?"

"My name is Rapunzel" She mumbled "Pardon me?" He said

"I said, My name is Rapunzel." She replied "And I wasn't *that* late. Just two minutes"

"Very well, Ms. Rapunzel. But that does not answer my question. Why were you late." He said firmly

"I lost track of time" She said

"Well, maybe you could *find* and keep track of time in detention." He said, giving her a piece of paper.

"What?! Just cause I was late? I missed your introduction and I get detention?" She said

"Take your seat Ms. Rapunzel!" He replied.

Rapunzel groaned and sat on the nearest seat she found.

I raised my head to see if she was fine and saw her sitting next to Jack.

I slowly lowered my head. Seeing her with him made me feel like someone punched me in my stomach.

How could I have not known about them?

(Some time later)

As Mr. Pitch was discussing the book we had for today other than listening I had some thoughts.

I am such a drama queen! What is going on with me?! Why am I behaving this way?

It's like whenever I'm with Jack I become childish and immature! Ugh! I should really think before doing things.

*Riiing!*

"Alright, Class. Don't forget to read the next book assigned and we will have a pop quiz tomorrow." Mr. Pitch said as some of the students were leaving the room.

While I was putting my books in my bag Rapunzel came up to me.

"Hey, Elsa! I didn't know you were in this class. We should've walked together!" She said

"Yeah, and be late together too" Jack teased

Rapunzel hit Jack's arm with the back of her hand and he rubbed it off.

"Yeah, um.. I actually had to talk to-" I paused to think of someone, but I didn't know a lot of people here. Then, I saw Hans pass by in the hall way. "Hans!" I blurted.

Hans turned around with an eyebrow raised, looking confused.

"Yeah, I had to talk to Hans before class" I said and signaled him to go away.

"Oh, okay.. what about?" Rapunzel asked

"Uh.. Well.." I prolonged

"Hey, Elsa. Glad I found you." Hans said as he was standing by the door, "We're still on lunch right?"

"..What?" I replied.

"Remember? You talked to me this morning about lunch?" He said

"Oh, Yeah! Sorry, must've slipped my mind." I replied, "Yeah, sure"

"Wait, I thought we would all eat lunch together?" Rapunzel said pouting

"Sorry, maybe we'll join you after?" I said

"Alright.." She replied

"Oh, Yeah!" Rapunzel exclaimed "I forgot! where are my manners?"

"Elsa, this is Jack. Jack Frost. Jack, Elsa." She continued

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said as we shook hands, "..again"

Rapunzel looked at us with a confused face and Jack chuckled and said "Yeah, we met before"

While Jack and Rapunzel were talking I looked at the clock and said, "I um..have to go actually. See you later Rapunzel" and rushed out of the room.

"Okay, Next class is.. Health Class!" I said to myself

"Health Class huh? That's where I'm headed." Someone said.

Surprised, I turned around quickly and saw "Jack.."

"Why don't we walk together?" He asked

I bit my lower lip and rubbed my arm, not knowing what to do. Why? Why am I like this?

"As friends?" He added

"Oh, Okay then" I replied

We were walking together but weren't talking as much.

"Listen, Jack." I started "I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know what came over me and why I acted so strange" I continued "Could we just forget about it?"

Jack stayed quiet for a bit, then gave me a small smile and said, "Sure, why not?"

I giggled and said, "Thank you. Oh, and um.." I reached for the box he gave me on Christmas.

I was thinking about returning it to him but, I didn't want to..

Honestly, I really like the necklace. I looked in my bag and held on to it, thinking whether I should return it or not.

"Elsa?" Jack said

I looked up and replied "Huh?"

"Um..What's up?" He said, "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah." I replied "I was just wondering, um.." I grabbed the first thing I saw and got it out of my bag and said "Is this yo..yours..?" I hesitated to finish the sentence when I saw what I was holding.

"Uh.. I don't really own a lipstick so.." He replied

"Right..Haha.." I said with an awkward laugh

"Besides, I don't think red's my color" He said, "It would look good on you though"

We both laughed as we were walking to class.

(Minutes later)

"Hello, Class! My name is Toothiana Fair" Said a pretty lady with purple eyes and blue-green hair

"You may call me Ms. Fair, Ms. Tooth, Ms. Toothiana, or for informal occasions just Tooth" She said with a smile.

"Today, we'll be learning about-" She stopped midsentence when she saw me and gasped

"What's your name?" She asked

"My name's Elsa, Ms. Fair" I replied

She quickly walked up to me and said

"You have the most whitest teeth I've seen! They're like a bed of snow no one's touched" She said enthusiastically, as she opened my mouth and looked at my teeth.

"Uh.. Eksqush ne...buh could you qlease get your hingers out oth ny nouth?" I said as she examined my teeth. (Excuse me.. but could you please get your fingers out of my mouth?)

"Too- Ms. Toothiana, I think opening a student's mouth and examining their teeth during class is quite inappropriate" Jack said

"Oh, of course." Ms. Tooth said as she slowly removed her fingers out of my mouth.

"Sorry" She smiled awkwardly at me and scrunched her shoulders.

"As I was saying, Today we will be learning.." She continued as she stood by the board

"Thank you" I whispered to Jack as I rubbed my cheeks

"No Problem" He replied "She did that to me too actually"

I've got a strange teacher for Health Class..

(Sometime later)

Class was over and I was gathering my things.

"So, what's your next class?" Jack asked as he put his things in his bag

I looked at my class schedule and said "Hm.. I got Music. Cool. Apparently the teacher's name is The Muses"

"Well, I guess we'll have to walk separately then. It was bound to happen anyway" Jack replied

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you later then." I replied with a weak smile and grabbed my books

"Bye" I said, slightly waving with one hand and carrying my books with the other, and walked away.

"Music class is the other way!" Jack said, pointing left.

"Oh, Okay. I was just going to my locker first." I replied

"Oh, in that case I'll walk with you" He replied as he walked towards me.

"What?" I replied with a small smile "Yeah, I'm headed that direction anyway" He said, and took my books. "Let's go"

(Few Minutes later)

"Here it is!" I exclaimed

"I can't believe you didn't know where your locker was" Jack said as he leaned to the locker next to mine

"You know, you could've helped" I replied with an eyebrow raised

I placed my books in my locker and Jack said "Hey! What do you know? This is my locker" looking at the locker he leaned on.

I shook my head lightly and gave him a small smile.

"Now, what are the odds of you and I bumping into each other a lot on the first day of school?" He said leaning on to his locker again

"Okay, big guy" I said as I patted his arm "Now you go on to your class before you get into trouble"

"Trouble? I don't mind getting into trouble. In fact, Trouble is my middle name" He smirked

"Well, I'm going to my class now. Bye" I replied and walked away.

(Later)

Class was fun.

Turns out I had more than one Music teacher, and they really know how to keep a class lively.

After class I went to the library to borrow a book for Literature class and some other books I wanted to read and needed for my paper I've been writing the past weeks.

I knew where most of the books were, but I couldn't find one book for my paper about eating disorders.

I went to the librarian to ask where it was and well.. We didn't communicate much. At least not vocally.

"Thank you, um.." I paused to know his name and he spelled it out on top of his head "Sandy" I said,

"Thank you, Sandy."

I walked around and gathered all the books I needed. I went to the end of the library to get the last book I needed.

When I tried to walk back, the books were about to fall.

I balanced myself as I walked but when the top one was leaning forward..

"Look out!" a voice said and quickly stopped the books.

I felt a hand over mine. I wasn't able to see the face but I thanked the person.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **who was the person who helped Elsa?**

 **Will Jack and Rapunzel be official?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out!**


	16. Asking won't hurt

_Last chapter I had classes with Jack and found my locker._

 _We ended the chapter with me struggling to carry the books from the library and someone helping me out. Want to know who it is? Keep reading to find out!_

"Thank you" I said to the person

"No problem" He replied

He slowly stepped back and got a few books from the top and I got to see his face, "Hans" I said, pleasantly surprised.

"Are you here for your research paper?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied "What are you here for?"

"I came here to borrow a couple books" I replied

"Yeah, well, a couple sure does look like a dozen" He chuckled

"It is a lot, huh?" I said biting my lower lip "You can just put them back so I could borrow them"

"Are you sure? I can help carry some of them" He replied

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can balance books on my head, how hard can balancing them with my arms and hands be?" I said, confidently.

"Okay..If you say so" Hans replied, feeling unsure he carefully placed the books back.

I took nice and slow steps as I went to Sandy, it felt like forever to get there but I got there eventually.

When all the books got stamped, I stacked them all back and carefully walked out of the library.

When I reached the stairs the books were about to fall but then!

"Whoa! I got it!" exclaimed a different voice.

"Jack!" I said with a smile as I saw him slowly standing up straight.

"You seriously need to rely on others for help sometimes" Jack said, using one book to point at me

"I offered, but she rejected" Hans said from behind as he walked towards us

"Hey, Jack" He greeted, "Hey" Jack nodded

"Okay, guys. Thank you, but I think I can handle it from here." I said

"Yeah, I'm not so convinced" Hans said as he took four books from me.

"I'm with him" Jack said "Besides, these books are really thick. Add them all, they must be really heav-" He stopped to think and said "Boy, you must be stronger than you look!" with a surprised look on his face.

"Alright, fine. We can all carry four books each" I said

"So, where to? m' lady" Hans said as he bowed slightly

"Yes, guide us. Princess" Jack joined

 _"It's okay, they're just joking. They do not know who I really am"_ I said to calm myself.

With Jack on my right and Hans on my left, we walked to my locker.

Once we got there, Jack had to go back to his last class to get his books back.

Hans was handing me the books Jack had and read one of the book's title out loud "Things to know about eating disorders"

When he read the title of the first one he looked at the other books and asked "Why do you have books about eating disorders?" with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, I'm writing a paper about it." I said.

He still looked concerned.

"Hans, I'm fine. It's really for a paper" I assured him

"Alright" He replied

(Hours Later)

*Riiing!*

I was back at my locker organizing the books.

"Hey" A voice said as I felt a tap on my shoulder

I looked around and saw Hans

"Ready to go?" He asked

I raised my brow and looked at him with a face saying ' _What are you talking about?'_

"Lunch? Remember?" He said

"Oh, yeah. Let's go" I replied

While we were walking to the cafeteria we had some time to chat.

"So, I've got a few questions for you" Hans started

"Okay, what are they?" I replied

"Well, let's start with.. What were you doing in the empty classroom alone?" He asked

"Oh.." I replied, "Well, I needed to get away from some people before class" I said looking down and gripping on to the strap of my bag.

"Was one of them someone I know?" He asked

"Um.. both of them actually" I replied

"Okay." He said "Next question, do you really have nothing to do with the eating disorder books other than using them for a paper?"

"Oh my goodness Hans" I said, looking at him with a face saying ' _I can't believe you're still on that'_

"I said, I'm fine! What more proof do you need?"

"Alright, alright. I believe you" Hans said

When we got our trays filled with food we went to the table Anna and the others were sitting.

"Hey, guys! I thought you were going to eat by yourselves?" Rapunzel said

"Well, Anna did say she was going to get me the best food they had here and I didn't want to miss that" I replied as I sat down next to Anna.

"Oh.. Well, I ate it.." Anna said "But, Jack went to get more"

"Speaking of.. here he is" Rapunzel said as Jack walked towards us

"Okay, here is your soda Kris, your apple Flynn, your tea Punzie, and your pudding Anna" Jack said as he gave out the things he said and sat down next to me.

"Hey" He said with a smile, unwrapping the paper of the burger he got

"Hey" I replied softly with a small smile. When I turned around I saw Hans looking at me, concerned, but when he saw me he quickly looked down.

I grabbed my fork, stabbed a lot of lettuce and chicken, stuffed into my mouth, and said "Mmm~!" looking at Hans.

After I was done with the salad I got a spoonful of mashed potato and said "Yum!"

"Here, Elsa. The best food here today is the pudding" Anna said as she handed me one pudding cup

I opened the lid, got a spoonful of the chocolate pudding and said "Mmm!"

"You really do like the food here, huh?" Jack said

"huh?" I replied, "Oh, yeah. I love food in general. In fact I just love *eating*."

After a few seconds of silence Hans let out a laugh.

"Okay, Elsa. I really believe you. You made your point" He said wiping a tear.

"What?" Rapunzel said "What are you talking about" She continued as she looked at the both of us

"Is there something we should know?" Anna joined

"No, it's nothing." I said "Hans just found an eating disorder book I borrowed and was concerned the whole time"

"What?!" The group said unified, looking at me.

My eyes grew wide from surprise then I placed my hand on my forehead and said, "Guys, I'm okay! was the food eating not convincing?"

(Hours later)

I was at my locker getting my books and Jack came.

As he was opening his locker he said, "So, have you thought about how you're bringing them back?"

I looked at him for a second and said, "Uh.. Yeah. I'll put most of them in my bag and carry the rest."

He laughed softly as he was putting in and getting some books from his locker.

"That must be one big bag you got there" He said

I stayed quiet as I got the books out one by one and stuffed it into my bag.

"You know" Jack said as he closed his locker door and leaned against it "As I said earlier, you got to rely on others for help."

"Okay" I replied and continued stuffing my bag with books.

"Like me" Jack said as he grabbed a book from my hand.

"I can help you carry some books back. But hey, if you really don't need my help then fine. Carry all the books yourself " He was still holding onto the book he got from me and leaned his back against the locker with his arms crossed.

"...Fine" I said.

He turned his head to me and said "Fine? what do you mean fine?" with a face saying ' _I don't know what you're talking about'_

I let out a small breath, laced my fingers together, and said, "Jack, would you be so kind to help me carry these books back to my room?"

He let out a small laugh and lightly hit my head with the book and said, "Atta girl" with a soft smile.

"A simple 'would you help me' could've worked just fine, but okay."

He got the rest of the books from my locker and I got the books from my bag and we both carried it back to my room.

 **Next chapter!**

 **Hans is in Elsa's room?**

 **Rapunzel looks for Jack to talk to him?**

 **Want to know what happens next? Follow this account to find out next!**


	17. The Confession

_Last chapter, I borrowed some books from the library which Hans and Jack helped me carry back to my locker. Hans found my books about eating disorders and wasn't convinced that the books weren't for me, personally._

 _We ended the last chapter with Jack helping me carry the rest of my books to my dorm room._

 _Keep reading to find out what happens next!_

"Thank you for carrying the other half of the books, Jack." I said as I unlocked my room door.

"No problem" Jack said as he struggled finding his way "Of course, a half of twelve books would mean that I'd carry eight."

"Okay, a little bit to your left." I directed

"Oompf!" Jack grunted as he hit the wall next to my door

"I said, *Left*." I said sternly "And for your information, I was carrying the other half but you got two of them away from me" I continued as he walked into my room.

"Just leave it next to my bed" I said as I closed the door.

"Well, I gotta get going." Jack said "I have some home works to do."

"Oh, okay.. um, I've got some stuff to do to anyway." I replied as I was holding my books.

Jack had his hands in his pants pockets and said, "Well, um.. See you later" and walked to my door.

When he opened the door Hans was in front with his hand raised up.

"Well, I guess there's no need for me to knock" Hans said with an awkward smile

"Hans? What are you doing here?" I said after I put my books on my bed.

"I was going to ask you if we could talk actually" Hans said then slowly looked at Jack "But I can't help the feeling that I might've interrupted something.."

"No, not at all" Jack and I said unanimously. Hans looked at Jack and me suspiciously for a moment and Jack cleared his throat.

"No, um.. I was actually helping her with her books." Jack explained

"Yeah, that's right. You know his locker is next to mine" I joined in

"And I was about to leave actually" Jack continued "So, the lady is all yours. That is, if she wants to"

I stayed quiet for a moment and agreed a minute later.

After Jack left Hans came inside to talk.

"So.. What did you want to talk about?" I said as I sat down on my bed

"Well.. um.." Hans replied

"What's wrong? You look nervous" I said with an uneasy smile.

"Well, what I wanted to talk to you about is actually what I wanted to ask you" Hans replied

"...Okay.." I said, unsure of what he's saying

"Elsa, I've been thinking about this a lot and-" Hans stopped talking when there was a knock on the door

I looked at Hans then back at my door and said "It's open!"

A head peeked in the door. It was Rapunzel.

"Um.. You know you can just come in right?" I said

"Yeah, but I'm in a hurry." She replied "Have you guys, by any chance, seen Jack?"

"Yeah, he was just in here actually" I said

"Really? Where'd he go?" Rapunzel asked

"Back to his room. To do his homework" I replied

"Okay, Thanks!" Rapunzel said and left.

"Why do you think she's in a hurry to look for him?" Hans asked

I was quiet for a moment and said "She probably wants to talk about their relationship.. being official and all"

"I see." Hans replied "Speaking of relationships," Hans continued "Elsa, I was going to say something"

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry" I replied

"No, don't be." He said and cleared his throat.

"Elsa" He said seriously, looking into my eyes "I've been thinking about this a lot and I know we only had a few weeks to get to know each other, but.." Hans stopped and looked away for awhile.

"I've really enjoyed the time we spent together" He said

"I did too, Hans." I replied with a soft smile

He turned to look at me again, his face slowly turning red.

"What I'm trying to say is.. Well, I like you. A lot, and I want to spend more time with you..as your boyfriend" He confessed. He was blushing a lot.

I sat there speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"...What.." I said flabbergastingly

He knelt on one knee and held my hand, "Elsa, would you be my girlfriend?"

Again, I stayed quiet for awhile.

"Man, I wish I had a flower with me." Hans said

What in the world.. What is going on?! I need to give him an answer at some point. I can't just leave him like this.

You know the worst part about all of this? when he asked me, the first thing I thought of was Jack.

Am I a horrible person?

I have a really nice, sweet guy in my room, actually kneeling on one knee asking me to be his girlfriend and here I am thinking about another guy, who's probably about to be my sister's roommate's boyfriend!

No, wait. Actually, the worst part of this is that I might actually like the guy who's about to be my friend's boyfriend.

I can't say yes. It wouldn't be fair.

"..Elsa.." A muffled voice said "..Elsa..?"

I "woke up" and realized I didn't give my answer yet.

"Oh, sorry" I said

"It's alright" Hans chuckled nervously

"Um.. well, you probably need an answer huh?" I said

"Yeah.." He replied

"You might want to sit down" I replied

"Well, if I'm sitting down then this might not be good for me" Hans teased nervously, as he sat down on my study chair

I laughed awkwardly and said, "Hans, you're a really great guy and I really did enjoy hanging out with you.. but.."

"Ah, 'but' " Hans said disappointedly and looked down

"Hans, listen to me" I said lifting his head with my hand

"You're truly amazing. You really are. It's just that I don't completely feel the way you feel about me."

"Well, thanks anyway." Hans said "I guess I didn't need that flower after all" He smiled weakly

I furrowed my brow slightly and bit my lower lip

"Hey, don't feel bad." Hans said with a weak smile "Few months maybe even weeks later, we're going to act like how we normally do and forget about this whole thing."

"Yeah, okay.." I said trying to smile

"I better get going then. I'll see you later I guess" He said as he stood up

"..bye" I greeted weakly as he left the room.

When the door closed I fell on my back, placed my hands on my eyes and forehead, and sighed.

If I didn't have feelings for him why am I sad? Why am I..crying..?

I felt tear streaming down my face, when I lifted my hands I felt how wet they were.

Did I like him after all?

Ugh! I can't think or do my work. I need to calm down.

I stayed still for awhile. Crying without knowing why. Then, I heard a tap on the window

I sat up and looked out the window. The curtains were covering most of it so, I stood up and walked towards the window. When I pulled up the curtains I saw Jack.

I opened the window and sat on the window seat.

"Hey, Snowflake" Jack said with a weak smirk

"What's wrong?" I said, worriedly

"Huh?" Jack replied

"You look depressed" I said

"Oh.. It's nothing" He replied. Then he looked at me closer and said "Have you been crying?"

"Oh, um.." I said, wiping away the tears on my face.

"Okay, maybe I have" I admitted "So what?"

"Whoa, there tiger" Jack said "No need to get defensive"

"..Sorry" I said. I brought my knees closer, rested my arms on top, and fidgeted with my fingers.

"What happened?" Jack asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hans asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh.." Jack said with a surprised expression.

"What did you say?" He asked

"It doesn't matter" I replied "We might not have a comfortable conversation for a while"

"So, what about you?" I asked "You think I wouldn't notice the fact you just changed the subject and that 'nothing' isn't convincing me?"

Jack chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck and said "You got me"

"But really, it's nothing" He replied

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied "So about Hans" He continued

"Do you like him" Jack asked seriously

"..What?" I replied

"Do you like him?" He repeated

"Well, yeah. He's a nice guy?" I replied

"Have you guys.. I don't know.. maybe gone out a few times?" Jack asked

"What?" I replied "Why do you care?" I said as I got up from the window seat and walked towards my table to get my water bottle.

"I don't know. Maybe I think you made a decision without thinking about it" Jack said, increasing his voice. Walking down from the window frame.

I scoffed and said "How would you know? You weren't there and you are not me"

"Fine, you have a point. But you said you like him don't you? You said he was a nice guy right?" Jack said "He rides a horse too doesn't he? He has manners doesn't he? He's probably the perfect guy for you" He continued

"Okay, so what if he is the 'perfect guy'? I'm not dating him because it's *my* choice" I replied

"Well..Well maybe you should" Jack said

I looked at him with my mouth open and tears filling my eyes.

"Fine." I replied, feeling the tears falling down my cheeks "Maybe I will."

I grabbed my jacket next to me and stormed out.

As I opened the door Jack shouting "Wait! Elsa!" but I didn't stop.

I wore my jacket and ran down the hall.

The tears in my eyes didn't make me see clearly causing myself to bump into someone.

"Oomph!" We said unanimously

"Sorry about that" I said as I wiped my tears

"Elsa?" The person said

I looked up and saw "..Hans.."

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will happen to Elsa and Hans?**

 **Why did Jack react that way?**

 **New feature!**

 **A character's Point of View will be written in the next chapter!**

 **Who would it be?**

 **Wanna know? Follow this account and stay tuned!**


	18. Official

_Last chapter, I got asked to be Hans girlfriend, but I said no. Then Jack came over to my room and we had an argument about it. We ended the chapter by me storming out of my room and bumping into Hans. Keep reading to find out more!_

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hans said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "I was looking for you actually."

"Really? What for?" He asked

"Umm.." I said " If it's alright with you, can I take you up on your offer of being your girlfriend?"

Hans' eyes widened.

"I have to tell you though" I said "I still don't feel the way you do-" before I finished my sentence Hans said, "I'll make you feel the way I do."

"I don't have enough confidence about it since, the way I feel about you seems to be strong... but, I believe that I could at least get you to like me." He said, slowly blushing from his ears to his cheeks and his nose.

I looked at him for maybe a minute. Then, I felt my lips slowly turning into a smile. I giggled.

I'm not sure what it is but, something about him seems different...maybe..cute even..

*Few Minutes Later*

Hans had to go back to the library to do some research.

Me? I'm walking down the hall thinking what I have done.

"I..Have..A..Boyfriend." I said to myself.

I don't feel giddy. I'm not too happy about it. My heart isn't racing as fast as I thought it would.

Did I make a mistake?

I am aware I don't like-like Hans. I am aware I shouldn't make decisions when I have strong emotions.

I did tell him how I felt didn't I?

As I was thinking all those things I found myself walking towards Anna's room.

While I was in front of her door I thought, why not talk to her about what happened?

I knocked on her door but no one answered. So, I knocked once more.

*Knock Knock*

"Anna? It's me, Elsa" I said

"It's open." A muffled yet sad voice said

I opened the door, peeking my head in first, "Anna?" I said cautiously.

I looked around and saw Rapunzel sitting on the floor, hugging her legs, by the window.

Surrounding her were used tissues and tissue boxes, covering most of her bed and floor.

I went up to her and said, "Rapunzel, are you okay?"

She sniffled and replied, "No"

I sat next to her, stroked her hair and asked what was wrong.

She started to tell her story.

"I went over to Jack's room to talk to him about us." She started

* **Rapunzel's point of view** *

(*knock knock*)

"Come in!" Jack said

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Punzie.. Hey, what brings you here?" he said, surprised

"I was hoping I could talk to you" I replied.

"I'm kind of busy with stuff.." Jack said, he looked at his desk, which his laptop and books were, then back at me. "I guess talking to you for awhile wouldn't hurt." He continued.

I was happy. He put his work aside so that I could talk to him.

"Sit down" Jack said, gesturing to his bed behind me. "Would you like to drink anything?" He offered.

"No, I'm good." I replied, as I sat down.

He got an energy drink from his mini-fridge and sat down on his rotating chair.

After he drank a few gulps of his drink he looked at me and said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um.." I said, nervously I looked down and started to fidget with my hands.

"I actually wanted to talk about our relationship" I said

"Oh, okay.. Go on" Jack replied

"You know how we started out liking each other and then fought, then dated and broke up and so on?" I said

"Yeah, I got our pattern along the way" Jack smirked

I chuckled nervously and blurted, "Well, aren't you tired of it?" As I said that I looked at Jack seriously yet nervously.

He looked surprised. He didn't say anything for a minute, which felt like a long awkward silence.

Then, he said, "Well, honestly, I guess I am"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah." He said "Wait, is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Um.. No..not really" I replied "I, um.. actually wanted to say..um"

Jack leaned closer and smirked.

"I want to make us official" I blurted with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw him speechless.

"Oh..wow.." He said as he leaned on his chair

He had his hand on the side of his forehead and started to slowly run his fingers through his hair.

"Sunshine.." He said then he cleared his throat and said "Rapunzel" , leaning towards me with his hands together

"It's great that one of us decided to either make this relationship work or end it but, I was thinking about ending it."

"Oh.." I let out. I felt tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry" Jack said

"No, it's fine" I replied, trying my best not to cry

"Actually, I didn't need an answer right away." I said "I'll um.. give you some time to think about it and maybe you can give me your answer then"

"Rapunzel.." Jack said with a sad look on his face

"I should probably leave now. You know, so you can think about it" I replied

I stood up and when I was about to reach for the door knob he said something. I don't remember what he said but after he said it a tear fell down my cheek.

I turned around and said, "I'll be waiting for you and your reply" with a smile and left.

* **End of Rapunzel's POV** *

"So, he broke up with me but I refused to accept it like an idiot and look at me now!" Rapunzel said "I'm crying like there's no tomorrow" She said and blew her nose on a tissue.

"Oh, Rapunzel.." I said as I hugged her.

"Anyway" Rapunzel sniffled with one tissue on her hand "Weren't you looking for Anna?"

"Oh..Yeah, but you need me" I said

"It's alright." Rapunzel replied "I think you can ask Kristoff"

I looked at her quite confused and she said, "Yeah, they've been hanging out a lot these days"

"Okay.. Thanks Punzie" I replied "You sure you don't need me?" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah, it's fine." She replied "But!" Rapunzel said as I was getting closer to the door, "Could you bring me more tissue and maybe two pints of ice cream later?"

I chuckled lightly and said "Sure." and left the room.

As I walked down the hall I saw Flynn.

"Hey, Elsa!" He said and jogged towards me. "Have you seen gold- I mean, Rapunzel?"

"Yeah, I just talked to her a few seconds ago" I replied

"Really? Where?" He asked

"Um.. in her room" I said "What do you need her for?" I asked

"I was in the library with Hans checking out some books and found the book she wanted to read." Flynn Said

"Oh.. Okay." I replied "I don't think it's a good idea to see her now though"

"Why? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly

"You can say that" I replied "She's just not feeling well."

Flynn started to look very worried.

"Oh, hey. Do you know where Kristoff's room is?" I asked

"Yeah, Two lefts and straight ahead. His room is the first one in the right." Flynn replied

"Thanks. See you later?" I said

"Listen, Elsa. I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get some things. See you later." Flynn said and quickly ran to the other end of the hall.

"...okay.." I said to myself and walked to Kristoff's room.

(Knock Knock)

"Come in!" A muffled voice said.

I opened the door and said, "Hey, Kristoff have you seen my sister?"

Then I stood still with my eyes wide.

"Elsa.." The person said

"..Jack.."

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What will happen to Jack and Elsa?**

 **Will "Helsa" Last long?**

 **Stay tuned to find out more + another point of view of a different character!**

 ** _Hey, everyone._**

 ** _Thanks for reading my story._**

 ** _I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting everyday or more frequently._**

 ** _And for those Jelsa shippers, please be patient. I promise you there will be Jelsa moments you'll love._**

 ** _I seriously appreciate all of you reading my story._**

 ** _Please leave a comment of your favorite chapters, moments, or ideas that I could add in future chapters :)_**

 ** _Thank you all and please keep reading and follow me!_**


	19. Together

_Last chapter, I (Elsa) told Hans that I'd be his girlfriend. Later on, I found Rapunzel crying in her room and you got to see, through her point of view, what happened between her and Jack._

 _We ended the chapter with me being speechless after seeing Jack in Kristoff's room._

I stood still for a few minutes. My hand was still on the doorknob. The room was quiet. In front of me was a guy with great white hair, sitting on his office chair, and glasses. Both of us were surprised and speechless.

Then, Jack opened his mouth to speak, "Kristoff's not here."

"Oh.. Okay then" I replied "I'll look for him somewhere else"

It was so awkward. I avoided eye contact. I didn't want to talk to him.

Once I said what I said, I walked away.

"Deep breaths Elsa... Deep breaths" Is what I thought to myself.

A minute later I hear quick footsteps coming closer to me and a voice calling out my name.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled, but I didn't stop.

"Elsa, wait!" He continued.

I didn't know where I was going, I was too busy avoiding him.

Later on, I lost him and finally paid attention to where I was.

I was outside.

There was a pond in front, with rocks surrounding it.

I look around to make sure no one's watching, and when the coast was clear, I took off my shoes and jumped onto a big rock in the pond.

I wanted to go into the water but... I had these thoughts go in my head.

" _What if the water freezes? What if someone sees me? what if. what if. WHAT IF!_ "

I kneeled down on the big rock I was standing on and looked down at the water.

"Okay. Deep breaths Elsa. You'll be fine." I said

I removed the glove on my hand and reached for the water.

When I dipped my finger in it, it didn't freeze!

I was happy. I moved my hand back and forth in the water.

Then, I decided to dunk my feet inside.

I sat on the edge of the rock and took a few deep breaths.

When I finally got my right foot close enough to the water...

"Hey," A voice says

"AH!" I screamed as I turned around, I nearly frosted half of the pond.

"Jack!" I said, feeling annoyed and startled, with my hands on my chest to calm my heart

"Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you" He said.

"It's alright" I replied as I stood up "Well, I guess there's no point in running away now." I continued

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you," Jack said "Please?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and said, "Fine."

"I'm really sorry about last time." He started "It's just that, Rapunzel suddenly showed up in my room and wanted to talk about some stuff and I've been stressed and upset about some things that I just took it out on you and I know, that wasn't cool or fair for you. I'm sorry."

While listening, I had my arms crossed and my head tilted down. When he was done, I looked up at him with my head still tilted down and smirked.

Then, I raised my head and said, "Okay. I accept your apology."

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did either." I continued.

"Anyway, we should probably head back," I said as I looked around for a way out

"Are you sure?" Jack said "We could stay here for a while"

"Yeah, I have some things to do so.," I replied

"Alright," Jack said then lightly pushed me into the water, making me completely drenched in water.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

While I was looking at him with an annoyed, mad face, Jack kept on laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry, Snowflake" Jack said as wiped his tear and had his hand on his belly

"Here, let me help you," He said as he reached out

"No, thanks" I replied as I pulled him in.

When Jack got in the water, he let out a gasp with a face saying 'I can't believe what you did'

Then, he started to splash the water towards me and I did the same to him.

We were in that pond for probably half an hour, splashing water to each other and chasing for one another.

When I started to run around the pond, Jack started chasing me and when he caught me he said, "Haha, I got you!" and we both started laughing.

I turned around to let my face look at Jack's

When we looked into each other's eyes it felt like as if time stopped. I felt happy.

Then, Jack moved a lock of hair covering my eye and tucked it behind my ear.

I was..shy, I guess... When he did that I looked down, feeling my cheeks blush.

Jack cleared his throat and chuckled as he moved back, and leaned on the rock.

"So.." Jack started, "I know I'd probably ruin the mood if I ask this but um.." Jack tilted his head down and moved his foot around the water, "Did you talk to Hans after what happened?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and said: " Oh, um.. about that.."

As I was about to finish my sentence I heard a voice behind me.

"There you are," the voice said. I turned around and saw, " Hans!" I said with a surprised look on my face, but not as surprised as Hans'.

"Elsa, what.. are you doing here? and why are you wet?" Hans asked with a confused face.

"Oh.. um.. I.." I stammered, thinking of what to tell him.

"She was helping me looking for something" Jack interrupted "Hey, Hans"

"Well, I don't understand how got completely wet for that but.. um.. anyway," Hans said, "I was going to ask you if you were free for dinner, but.."

"No!" I exclaimed, "I mean, yes. Yes, I'm free for dinner" I said calmly "Let me just change my outfit"

Hans reached out to help me out of the pond and covered me with his coat.

When I stepped on the dry ground the spot where I was standing was starting to frost. I gasped when I looked down. I just wished Hans didn't see it.

Well, wish not granted. Hans noticed the ground frosting and said, "Elsa... Why is that spot the only spot frosting?"

I stood there, not knowing what to say. Then, Jack stepped in again by saying, "It's a cold day, her feet are wet. Why wouldn't the ground freeze?" Then he stood on the rock and said, "See?"

"Okay then.." Hans said "We should go. See you later Jack"

As Hans and I were walking out of there I turned slightly and said, "Bye, Jack"

He raised his hand and weakly said "Bye"

 **Jack's Point Of View**

I'm an idiot.

I drove away a really great girl, just because I was not in a good mood.

I walked back to my dorm room.

When I opened the door I saw Kristoff on his office chair, using his laptop.

"Hey, man." He said as he saw me enter "Whoa. Why are you wet?" Kristoff asked

"Long story," I replied as I walked to the bathroom.

Some people say the shower is the best place to think about things.

I agree.

As I was standing there, letting the waterfall down my body I had.. flashbacks I guess...

Rapunzel came into my room while I was working on my homework.

And the moment that happened before she left keeps replaying in my head.

She was about to leave and I just blurted out, "I like someone else."

She stood still for awhile, turned around and said, "I'll be waiting for you and your reply" her face showed happiness but her eyes clearly showed what she felt. As the single tear was streaming down her face I could tell, she was hurt.

I hurt her.

I covered my face with my hands for awhile and pushed back my hair as I sighed slowly.

After I got out of my shower, I dressed up and flopped on my bed, face down.

"Ooh. Rough day?" Kristoff asked

"What gave it away? The miserable aura around me or my face being against my bed?" I asked sarcastically

"Both" Kristoff replied "But the aura was a bigger giveaway"

"Well," I grunted as I got up "If you say, hurting two girls emotionally and seeing the girl who you like, but is way off your league, go off with some other guy after you had a great time with her, a rough day... Then, yeah. I had a rough day." I replied

"Whoa" Kristoff replied, "Well, you want to play video games til you feel better?"

"Nah." I replied "I think I'll go for a walk"

I grabbed my jacket and gloves and walked out.

I didn't know where I was going nor did I care.

But as I was walking by the nearest cafe, I saw Rapunzel.

"Jack.." She said as we stood in front of each other.

She had a beanie on with comfortable looking clothes. Her eyes were puffed up. I'm guessing she cried a lot.

"Hey" I replied

"What.. Where... What's up?" She said nervously

"Just needed to go for a walk, you know. Clear my head. Think about some things" I replied

"Oh.. I see," She said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I thought I'd get something to drink but.. they don't have what I want" She replied

"I told you, they don't make pumpkin spice mocha lattes," I said with a soft smile in the end

"Yes, they do." She replied with a smile "They're always sold out cause people LIKE them."

We both ended up giggling or chuckling

"I really liked this" Rapunzel said

I stayed quiet and looked at her with a soft smile, although she wouldn't know. She was looking down while she was kicking the floor.

Then, she turned to me and said, "Is there really not even a little chance for us to work?"

"Punzie.." I said, looking at her

Rapunzel chuckled lightly and looked down at her feet as she said:"I remember how you called me 'Sunshine' instead of 'Punzie'..."

She looked up at me again and continued, "You said that 'Sunshine' sounded better and any room I enter would light up, which would most definitely make your days better. Especially your worst days."

"Can't I be your 'Sunshine' again?" She asked, her eyes nearly watering up

"I'm... Sorry.." I replied

Rapunzel looked down for a while and lifted her head back up and said, "Haha, It's okay. When you're not meant to be, you're not meant to be. Right?" She said it with a smile but tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, wow." Rapunzel said as she wiped her tears "My eyes are like a waterfall.."

"Well, I should get going," Rapunzel said as she turned her back on me

"Rapunzel," I said as I rested my hand on her shoulder "You can cry in front of me"

She didn't say a word, just sniffles. "Just think of me as that good friend you met at the start of the school year" I continued.

Then, She turned around and leaned on me.

She cried like no one was watching and I stroked down her hair.

"You know, there's this guy I like. Turns out he's a jerk" She cried out.

"Still so nice to me after a breakup. How would a girl get over a guy like that?" She continued

"Yeah, you're right." I replied "He is a jerk. You need a bad boy. Someone who'll ignore you after a breakup"

Rapunzel chuckled.

She pulled herself away from me and said, "Thanks, Jack."

"Well, it's a school night. Better get back" She continued

"I'll walk you" I replied

"Oh.. You don't have to," Rapunzel said

"I know. I want to" I replied, "I still care about you, and it's dangerous at night."

"Okay, then.." She replied with a weak smile.

As we were walking Rapunzel said, "You know, you really are a jerk."

After I walked Rapunzel back, I was walking to my room.

Then I saw Hans and Elsa in the hallway.

They were talking and after Hans kissed her forehead, Elsa went to her room.

Hans turned around and saw me.

He smirked and walked towards me and said, "I know what you're hiding."

 **Next Chapter!**

 **What the heck is Hans talking about?**

 **Will Jack be alright?**

 **Will Elsa continue being Hans' girlfriend?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 _ **Hey there, readers!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading the story. Please leave me a comment or message if you have any suggestions or there's a mistake in the story.**_

 _ **I like reading and replying to what you have to say.**_

 _ **Thank you all again and sorry for the late posts.**_


	20. ANNOUNCEMENT

_Hey there readers,_

 _It's me, the writer of this story._

 _I would like to make an announcement and an apology._

 _I'm sorry to say to the people who have been reading my story since the first time I uploaded it, and to the new comers who have been liking what they've been reading._

 _I won't be writing until June._

 _I really am sorry._

 _I'm in a different country and I've been busy improving some personal works and stuff so I haven't got the chance to write a chapter for this story._

 _Also, I'm out of ideas._

 _Yeah.. Writers block is very real._

 _I really am sorry that I haven't been uploading chapters frequently and I hope you understand._

 _Don't you worry though, I haven't given up!_

 _This story WILL have an ending._

 _Hopefully, an ending you all will enjoy._

 _If you have ideas or comments you'd like to send me please feel free to do so._

 _I love chatting with you guys and hearing your opinions and stuff._

 _Thank you all for reading my story. I really appreciate it._

 _Well then,_

 _Goodbye, for now._


	21. Chapter 21

_Last Chapter we ended it with Jack's point of view and since I'm not him I don't really know how it ended. How I remember the story ending, in my point of view, is Hans escorted me back and we went out for dinner. How did it go? well, you'll find out if you stick around ;)_

After the pond incident Hans brought me back to my room and I cleaned myself up for our dinner date.

As I stood in front of my tall mirror, brushing my hair, I thought of what happened earlier.

Jack helped me. After how I acted towards him.

I stood in front of my mirror, smiling like an idiot.

It took me a while but after I realized how I looked like, I snapped out of it and continued to get ready.

During our date I got to know more about Hans.

The more I got to know about him the more I feel terrible inside.

In all honesty, I'm starting to like this guy and he's opening up and telling me things.

I, on the other hand, am keeping a secret from him.

What a great way to start being an "awesome" girlfriend.

After dinner we decided to go to a cafe for desserts.

Few minutes later, Hans gets up to get our drinks and sweets, and as I wait for him I just look around and see a familiar figure outside.

It was Jack.

And he wasn't alone.

He was with... Rapunzel.

They were talking for a bit then, moments later she hugged him and he stroked her hair.

They walked back together.

Did they get back together? Are they broken up for good?

I thought to myself and said, "Agh! Why do I care? I got a boyfriend, whom I am starting to like, and Jack is nothing but a good friend."

Yes. A good friend. Nothing else.

Just... a friend.

After our date Hans walked me back to my room.

"I had a great time. Thank you for everything" Hans said with a big yet gentle smile.

I laughed softly, "I think it's me who should thank you. I barely did anything but eat, talk, and listen."

We both smiled at each other. Then, "Have a goodnight, Elsa." Hans said, leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Hans" I greeted with a warm smile and went in my room.

As soon as I closed my door, I leaned to it and slid down while letting out a big, heavy sigh.

"What a night" I said.

I stayed there for quite a while.

But I knew I had to move eventually so, I did.

I got up to wash my face, brush my teeth, and plopped down on my bed.

I laid there staring at the dark ceiling in my room, I let out a soft sigh and a small fog came out of my mouth.

I look around and the walls, my bed, the ceiling, just everything in room started to have frost surrounding it.

I turn to my side and look at my hands; my right hand just lying on the bed, palm side facing up and my left on top of the right, fingers barely touching the bottom of the right palm.; my fingers start to frost.

I reach for my gloves on the bedside table and my phone dings.

I wore my gloves and checked my phone.

A message.

From… Jack?

My eyes grow slightly big with confusion.

Why would Jack send me a text?

I tap on it to see what he said.

" _Hey, Snowflake._

 _You awake?"_

This isn't fair.

One simple text.

One simple text and he makes me smile, have butterflies, and forget about everything else.

I wasn't aware at the time, but I knew, just as I got his text all the frost started slowly to melt away.

" _I may be._

 _Why do you ask?"_

I replied.

" _I need to talk to you. Could you open your window?"_

… _My window?_ I thought. And quickly got up and walked to my window.

I turned on the lamp on my bedside table and pushed the curtains away and saw Jack sitting on the edge of the tree branch with his phone.

"Jack?" I said and opened my window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed someone to talk to and couldn't think of anyone else but you" He replied

What is with this guy?

Does he know what he does affects me?

I couldn't help but blush after he said that.

He jumped to my window and since I had the lamp on, I got to see his face better.

I gasped and said, "What happened to you?" covering my mouth for a few seconds then touching his face gently to examine it.

I moved his face from side to side, up and down and there were bruises, and some blood involved.

"It's no big deal. Just had some accident"

"No big deal?! Just some accident?! Jack! YOU"RE BLEEDING" I exclaimed.

"Sit right here" I said, positioning him on the center of my window seat, "We got to get this disinfected"

I grabbed my first-aid kit and turned the lights on to see better and sat next to him.

I placed the kit on my lap and when I looked down to open it, I see his hands got injured too.

"You got your hands hurt too?! Are you hurt anywhere else?" I said

He looked at me with a blank face then slowly started to smile and chuckle.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He replied "I guess I'm just happy that you care"

Now, tell me that you wouldn't blush if someone say that to you.

I let out a sigh then smiled.

I put bandages on his hands and flat surfaces of his face.

And ointment on his black eye, I got to be honest with you, even though he got a black eye he still has powers to charm a girl with just one look.

After his black eye I put on ointment on the corner of his mouth.

The room felt warmer, I felt like I was being pulled by some force, as we got closer the first-aid kit fell to the ground, "Oh!" I said and picked everything up. Jack helped.

"Well, you're done!" I say trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Thanks."

"So, um… I wanted to talk to you" He continued.

"Oh yeah, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I replied

"Grab your jacket." He said and went out the window

I grabbed a white cardigan that was hanging on the back of my chair and when I returned to my window, Jack reached his hand towards me and pulled me to him.

"Jack!" I scream then cover my mouth quickly hoping no one heard me.

Jack quickly pulled us closer to the tree as soon as I screamed his name.

We look around to make sure no one was there and let out a sigh of relief when we saw that the coast was clear.

As we sighed we faced each other.

Once we opened our eyes, I was aware how close we were.

It wasn't long, but for a moment there was an intense silence.

"Um…" I said as I stepped back.

Jack cleared his throat and coughed slightly, he scratched the back of his head, turned to me and said.

"Nice outfit." And smirked.

I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I was wearing a black, lacy bralette top with a navy-blue tank top over it, light grey sweat pants, and a white cardigan.

I had a messy bun and my face has zero amount of makeup.

"Well, if I knew that we were going to come out here PAST CURFEW, I would've done something about how I look." I said as I covered my body with my cardigan and crossed my arms.

"What?" Jack said with a slightly confused smile "Oh… Hahaha" He laughs holding his belly.

"You look fine" He replied with a gentle smile

"Come on, the best way to get out of here is to get to the top" Jack said as he climbed up.

"What?" I replied with a confused face "Isn't in better to go down?" I continued "You know, grassy ground, where gravity is pulling us toward to?"

"Oh Snowflake," Jack said as he hung upside down from a branch

"Trust me. You'll like this option better." He continued with a slight smirk "Besides, we went down before. Now, we should try going UP!"

As he said the last word he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me up and put his arm around my waist.

"We'll get there faster if we go together" He said as he looked into my eyes with a gentle smile.

I held onto him as he climbed up and once we reached the top of the tree, I let go.  
I looked around and I was amazed.

My eyes were wide open.

I let out a breath and said "The view here… it's"

"Breath-taking" Jack finished my sentence.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"There's more" Jack said, there was a slight breeze behind us, Jack looked front and said "Wind! Give me a boost!"

The wind behind us blew stronger, Jack's grip on my waist got tighter, and with a strong kick;

We flew.

I kept my eyes closed tightly for the first few seconds then, "Come on Elsa! You got to see this!" Jack yelled through the wind.

As soon as he said that I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the world.

Hahaha just kidding. We didn't go that far that quick.

I did see our school and dormitories and the woods.

"Jack! We're flying!" I screamed. "Oh, my goodness! WE"RE FLYING"

Jack laughed the whole time.

"Wait, you CAN FLY?" I yelled, looking at him with a confused-amazed face.

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me" He replied

"The best part about flying is to look up and ahead" He continued and lifted my chin.

I looked up and saw the sky.

The stars looked amazing and the clouds were so close that I could touch it.

I lifted my arm to touch the clouds and Jack lifted me slightly.

Now, here's the thing about clouds.

They look fluffy and soft but, they're thin and wet.

We were in the sky for a few minutes, but it felt longer.

I felt the big smile and wind on my face.

I felt… free.

 **Jack's POV**

 _Welcome back! So, let me catch you up with what happened last time._

 _After sulking in my room about two people I care about I went out for a walk and saw Rapunzel._

 _Later, I saw Elsa and Hans in the hallway. And after they parted ways Hans walked towards me and told me something. Want to know what happens next? Stick around and you'll find out._

"I know what you're hiding" Hans said with a devilish smirk.

Now, when anyone says that it is a known fact that you either get nervous and freak out or have no clue what they're talking about and wait for whatever they say.

In this case, I got both.

My face showed confusion and cluelessness while my brain and heart had a nervous breakdown.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, trying to remain calm and not make my voice squeak.

"Oh, Jack" Hans said with pity "do you think you can fool me?"

He wrapped his left arm below his chest and rested the elbow of the right and waved his right hand as he talked.

"You have a secret that you can't tell" He continued as he walked around me, "Because you're…"

"Afraid" He said putting his face closer to mine and continued to walk around.

"What?" I reply in surprise.

Does Hans know about my powers?

"What exactly are you talking about Hans?" I said in a stern voice.

Hans stood still and turned to face me and said, "You have feelings for Elsa"

"…What?" I replied.

He's not wrong. But seriously, What?

"Okay…" I say with a 'weirded-out' face, "Um…" I continue, my eyes closed, and hands put together, leaning the fingertips on my forehead, "Would you care to explain how A. this is a secret I can't tell B. what am I afraid of exactly? And C. what gave you the idea that I 'have feelings' for Elsa?" I finished, holding out my right hand with three fingers out and two folded.

"Well, if you insist that I tell you everything." Hans said, "A. You can't tell this to anyone, especially Elsa, because I'M her boyfriend" He started, pointing his thumb at himself with his face leaned close to mine, "B. You're afraid of rejection, humiliation, and awkwardness. Getting rejected by Elsa could be what you fear most and the humiliation of being rejected will slowly grow on you then, there will be this awkward atmosphere between the two of you and no matter how hard you try to avoid it or say 'let's not make this a big deal', well bad news for you cause, it'll happen. And seeing how close you are with her, there is a 70% chance that it'll be more awkward than usual." Hans continued as he was fixing his hair in front of the mirror on the hallway wall.

"And C. I had a feeling since I saw you with her." He said as he walked towards the student vending machine, "I shook it out since you could've been just close friends but after the thing that happened at the pond today, things cleared out." He got his drink out of the machine and took a sip out of it.

"So, anything you want to say?" He said with a somewhat evil smirk on his face.

"Okay, fine." I say "I like Elsa"

"HA! I knew it!" Hans exclaimed, "Well, in all honesty, it's too late for you to admit it now anyway."

"Nice talking to you, Jack. Maybe I'll see you in class tomorrow. If you're planning to show up, that is."

Hans turned around and started to walk away from me.

"But you see," I say as he walked away, and put my hands in my pants pocket. "the things you said, I don't think you were telling me how I would feel."

As I said those words, Hans pace grew slower.

"I think, you were telling me how you would've felt."

Hans stood still.

"Or maybe, you were in the verge of getting to the rejection, humiliation, and awkwardness."

I started to walk away, towards the main door, and I hear footsteps behind me, getting faster my the second.

"Oh, that's right. You were rejected. Well then, I guess you were getting to the humiliation and awkwardne- ugh!" Before I could finish my sentence, Hans pushed me to the side, against the wall.

Both of his hands were gripping onto the collar of my jacket, tilting my head up, making it slightly hard to breathe.

"Who said I got rejected" Hans said, his face showed rage, but his eyes showed nothing else but fear.

"Didn't you know?" I said as I held onto his wrists, gasping for air, "Your girlfriend and I talk about things you wouldn't know about." I said tauntingly

"Looks like there's another thing you said was right," I continued, "I AM close with her"

I could tell I got him angrier, his breathing pattern got stronger.

"Fine." He said through his teeth with anger, "But the fact that I got rejected doesn't matter." He continued, "Elsa's with ME." He pushed me harder, "And there is and will be, no chance for you to be with her"

"I don't know man, I'm pretty sure my chances are better than yours." I sneered "Tell me, did she agree to be your girlfriend on the same day you confessed? You know, after your rejection?"

"What are you talking about?" Hans said

"Did she agree as soon as she saw you the first time after rejecting you?" I continued

"Was she, I don't know, crying?"

Hans face slowly converted from anger to confusion.

"What are you trying to say here, Frost" Hans said as his grip got tighter and pushed me harder

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have seen her, she wouldn't have agreed, and I would've been the one who brings her back to her room at night."

"GAAHH!" Hans let out and before I knew it, he let go one hand and punches me.

I got to say, I think I made him very mad.

He threw the hardest, strongest punch that I physically fell to the floor.

Thank goodness they got the floor carpeted.

Hans grabbed the collar of my jacket once again and stood me up.

"You're lying" He said through his teeth once more except, this time I saw a different emotion in his eyes.

Sadness. Fear. Anger.

All three of them in one emotion. All three emotions showed strongly through his eyes.

"I can tell her how I feel right now, and she could be with me instead of you."

Now, after I said what I said, I am convinced that I am the red cape and Hans is the bull.

"GAAHH!" Hans let out as he swung another punch at me.

I start losing my balance, but I find it quickly and stand straight.

I turn around and Hans' swinging another punch at me, this time I avoided it.

From that point on, we had a fist fight.

Minutes Later,

After one big punch Hans threw at me, I fell to the ground. Again.

I really got to start working out again.

Hans sat on top of me, held onto my jacket and pulled me closer to him.

"You might think and say all these things but we both know the truth." He said, anger on his face.

"You're nothing but a friend to her."

"At least I got the courage to tell her how I felt. What did you do? Nothing." He continued

"Oh, and guess what? News travels fast. What you and Punzie had being over, is everywhere. So, I guess you lost two birds with one stone."

I grunted once more, pushed Hans away, and stormed out the door.

I walked around and kicked the trash can, the wall, pile of leaves, and a tree.

When I kicked the tree, the dead leaves fell which made me look up.

Turns out the tree was the one I climb up to talk to Elsa.

Now, what I did next, I did without thinking. All I know is by the time I got my brain in sync with my body I was sitting on a tree branch with my phone, hitting the ' _send_ ' button.

 **Next chapter!**

 **Jack and Hans with tension, will it continue or will it end?**

 **What'll Jack say to Elsa?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 _ **Hi readers! Sorry for not writing for so long.**_

 _ **I did make this chapter longer than usual though.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Also, the next chapter would contain Jack's POV once again but sad to say (to those who might've enjoyed it) it'll be the last time you'll read his POV.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you all for your patience and for reading my story.**_

 _ **Follow me for more updates and leave a comment on what you think.**_

 _ **Who do you think Elsa would've picked and who do you ship?**_

 _ **You can leave comments as a guest, but I wouldn't be able to reply to them.**_

 _ **Only those who have accounts can get a reply from me.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you all for your support and understanding. Until next time!**_


	22. Decisions

_Hey guys, Jack Frost here, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming back. Now, let me catch you up on the story._

 _I was walking in the hallway and met Hans. He started saying weird things we ended having a fight about it. Last thing I remember is me, sitting on a branch with my phone on my hand._

 _Keep reading if you're interested to know what happens next_

As I was sitting on the branch of the tree, I hesitated on talking to Elsa.

The light in her room was turned off. She could've been sleeping already.

I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Come on, Jack. What are you doing?" I muttered to myself.

"She has a boyfriend. She may not be interested in you. Just go."

I grunted as I leaned against the trunk of the tree and slid down with my eyes closed and a sigh.

After a minute I got up and as I was about to go down I saw something on the glass of Elsa's window.

Frost?

After I saw the frost on her window, I knew there could be two possibilities, 1. She's awake and is suffering 2. She's sleeping and suffering.

The point is she's not fine.

I sat down on the edge of the branch, got my phone out and sent a message.

" _Hey, Snowflake._

 _You awake?"_

Well, that rhymed without me trying.

 _Ding!_

I got a reply!

" _I may be._

 _Why do you ask?"_

The frost in her window started to melt away.

Later, she opened her window and I somehow ended up sitting on her window seat, waiting for her to disinfect my wounds.

"You got your hands hurt too?! Are you hurt anywhere else?" Elsa exclaimed

I didn't say anything for a while.

Just looked at her with a blank face.

You see, I had people care about me. Not like this though.

This felt… different.

I slowly turned the blank face to a smile then a chuckle.

Elsa started to put some gunk on my eye.

And man, this girl, I swear she has the most enchanting blue eyes I've seen.

After the eye, she applied it on the corner of my lip.

One thing led to another, we got closer by the second.

As we were a few inches away from each other, the first aid kit on her lap fell.

I helped her pick up the things.

"Well, you're done!" She said, quite awkwardly I might add.

I cleared my throat, "Thanks"

I needed to say something. Anything.

"So, um… I wanted to talk to you" I continued

Phew.

I went to the branch and looked back.

I reached my hand towards her and pulled her in.

"Jack" She screamed and covered her mouth.

I quickly walked back and brought her with me.

We looked around, no one was there.

We let out a breath of relief simultaneously and once we faced each other, I noticed how close we were.

I froze. Elsa stepped back.

Again, I felt the need to say something. Anything.

I cleared my throat and coughed to fill in the silence, scratched the back of my head while I was thinking of what to say, I turned around and saw Elsa.

"Nice outfit" I said with a smirk.

Not my best choice of words in an awkward moment.

Elsa looked at what she was wearing, kind of yelled at me and crossed her arms.

I was totally confused. Did I say something wrong here?

Took me a while to understand what I said wrong.

When I got why she said how she said I started laughing.

Why did I laugh?

I found her reaction cute.

"You look fine" I replied with a smile

Honestly, she looked beautiful. But I couldn't tell her that.

We climbed up to the top of the tree and Elsa's face lit up.

"The view here… it's" she said

I looked at her and replied "Breath-taking"

I quickly looked away and looked at her once again.

"There's more" I continued, "Wind! Give me a boost!"

I put my arm around Elsa's waist, held onto her tightly, and flew.

We flew for a few minutes and landed on our 'secret cabin'

"Wow, I don't remember the last time I was here" Elsa said looking around.

I watched her as she walked up the stairs with her fingers grazing on the handle.

Once she reached the top she looked back and smiled.

I wanted to talk to her about Hans. Well, not about him but, he's part of the conversation.

My point is, I wanted to tell her how I felt.

And if she feels the same way about me.

Since the fight I had with Hans I was thinking about Elsa a lot and now that I'm with her, I can't stop looking at her. I can't stop trying to keep her close to me. I can't stop wishing she were with me.

I jogged up the stairs and caught up with her.

I stood in front of her and admired how the moonlight hit her face so beautifully.

Now, the next thing I did, I tried to fight it, but I failed.

I pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

That moment, I wanted everything to stop.

But, life goes on.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Elsa muffled "Jack… Jack I CAN'T BREATHE"

"Sorry" I said as I let go

"Are you alright?" She replied as she was trying to catch her breath

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on, let's go inside" I said

"You know, this place looks kind of empty." I continued

"Yeah, we should totally decorate it" Elsa replied

"But first, you're going to tell me what you wanted to talk about" She continued

"Huh?" I said

"Come on, Jack. You can't tell me that you brought me all the way here just to say that this place looks empty" Elsa said with her hands on her hips and a brow lifted up.

"Okay, you got me" I replied holding my hands up in the air "Here, sit down" I said as I brought her to the ice chair. I sat on the ice stool chair in front of her and said, "Okay, what I want to tell you is…"

I lingered as I looked at her.

Oh man in moon, I must be dying.

Everything is in slow-motion now. Her eyes blinking slowly with a blurred effect around her.

WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?

As I looked at her I thought about how she must be feeling.

Okay, yes, I might've pushed her into accepting Hans' confession. I might've or could be the better choice for her.

But this was all her decision. And who knows? Maybe she actually has feelings for Hans.

Who am I to get in between them.

And besides, it's not right to talk and treat her like she's some prized trophy or whatever.

That big-red-headed idiot was right. I am Just a Friend.

"I need help with my schoolwork."

"Is that it?" Elsa replied with an unimpressed look.

"Yeah…" I said looking away "Unless, if you're too busy then I can ask Punzie or- "

"No, it's fine" She said, cutting my sentence "It's just that… um… I thought there was something else you wanted to tell me so…"

"Great. You're my tutor now" I replied "I'll see you after school tomorrow"

I started to walk to the door

"Wait, you brought me all the way here to tell me that?" Elsa replied as she followed behind.

"Pretty much, yeah." I replied looking at her from the stair case.

"You could've asked me about it tomorrow, or in my room you know?" She said as she walked down the stairs.

"You know I'm not that simple, Snowflake." I replied.

I continued walking and when I looked back Elsa stood still.

It was as if she paralyzed.

"Come on, Snowflake." I yelled

Once we reached the tree to her room we both looked up and Elsa said, "I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"Well, believe it princess. Cause you ARE doing this again" I replied as I held her close to me and went up.

"Wait, JACK!" She shrieked and covered her mouth once again as we hid by the tree leaves.

I let go and she put down her hands, we laughed for a bit and just like THAT, she remembered what we were laughing about and hit my shoulders as she quietly yelled, "DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN"

I chuckled and replied, "Okay. Okay. I won't."

"You can go up by yourself then" I continued, gesturing my hands to the tree trunk and branches.

She looked up and down and back at me again, "Fine. I will."

"Um…" she said as she was trying to figure out what to do

She jumped, attempted to climb, whatever it is she did, nothing worked.

"Need some help there?" I said, leaning to the trunk of the tree with my arms crossed.

"Okay, fine. I give in. I need help" She admitted

I gasped and said "You? The almighty Elsa needs help from the no-good Jack Frost?"

"My, I need to write this down on my journal." I continued sarcastically

"Ha Ha Ha" Elsa replied "Very funny. You know what? I'm just going to go down and go in THROUGH THE DOOR. LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"Okay, Okay. I was kidding" I said, stopping her from going down "Come on, I'll help you."

"Besides, you can't even get down from here" I continued

"Oh, don't test me" She replied, trying to get down from the tree.

"Come on, I'm kidding" I said "Here, I'll give you a boost and you climb up. Kay?"

"Now, this time hold that branch and put your foot here…"

"Now, both hands up there and…"

Step by step, I got her to the branch that leads her to her room.

I honestly liked holding her close to me but, letting her learn how to do things seems to be the better option.

Since I may have to let her go.

 **End of Jack's POV**

 _So, Last chapter we ended with Jack messaging me, which turns out to be he was on the other end of my window with bruised and injured face and hands and flying to who knows where._

 _`Stick around if you want to know what happens next._

Flying.

Feels good.

Feels… free.

We landed on our 'secret cabin' .

I looked around and said my thoughts, "Wow, I don't remember the last time I was here"

After I said that, I walked ahead, leaving Jack behind. Of course, I assumed he was walking right behind me.

As I was walking, I was admiring the area and the cabin.

It's been awhile, probably nearly a year since this whole thing started.

I started to think about how I met Jack for the first time.

Dear me, my heart raced so fast I thought I was dreaming.

As I walked up the stairs I let my fingers slide up the handle and started thinking about how this cabin was made.

If it weren't for Jack, I probably wouldn't have known that I could do something like this.

I reached the top of the stairs and looked back with a smile and a look saying, 'Aren't you coming?'

Jack smiled back and jogged up the stairs and stood in front of me.

For a minute we didn't do anything. It felt weird. Like, awkward-weird.

I didn't know what to do so I just smiled.

Then, Jack just grabbed my right wrist with one hand and my waist with the other and pulled me towards him.

"Oomph!" I squeal as he hugged me.

What… in the world?

There was something going on, but I don't know what.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I ask with concern

The hug got tighter by the second, it felt like being squeezed by a python.

"Jack…" I muffle as I pat his shoulder blade, "Jack I CANT BREATHE" I muffle louder as I pat him faster.

"Sorry" He replied as he let go.

Something isn't right. I just know it.

We went in the cabin and start talking.

"Come on, Jack. You can't tell me you brought me all the way here to say this place looks empty" I said with a smirk, a raised brow and my arms crossed.

"Okay, you got me" Jack replied. He sat me down on a chair made of ice and continued talking.

"Okay, what I wanted to tell you is…" He lingered.

He's having a hard time telling me something.

This could be the reason why he's been acting weird. The reason why he got injured.

I waited patiently.

"I need help with my school work." He blurted.

…what? That can't be it.

"Is that it?" I replied, hoping he'll say something else.

"Yeah…" He said, "Unless, if you're too busy then I can ask Punzie or-"

"No, it's fine" I replied, my mind was full of confusion, I didn't notice I cut him off.

"It's just that" I cleared my throat and continued, "I thought there was something else you wanted to tell me so…"

"Great. You're my tutor now" Jack said with energy and walked away.

I was dumfounded. Then, I saw him walk further away from me.

"You brought me all the way here to tell me that?" I said as I followed him behind.

I am not convinced this is what he wanted to talk to me about but, I let go, for now at least, and just went back to my room.

After a tiring journey of coming back to the building, I somehow climbed a tree and reached my window.

"You know, you should lock your windows" Jack said after he helped me jump from the branch to my window.

"Believe me, I've started to do so after I met you." I reply with a smirk at the end.

Jack laughed softly and said, "Well, I guess I better go now."

"Yeah…" I reply "I got to say Jack, out of all the crazy times we got out of this room, I liked to day better" I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Good to know." He replied, "Now, I must bid thee Goodnight, Princess"

Jack bowed, and I curtsied.

"Goodnight, Jack" I whispered as I stick my head out my window, watching Jack go down the three.

I close my windows and pull the curtains.

I plop down onto my bed and look at the clock on my bedside table.

3:30 A.M.

I close my eyes as I let sleep take over my body, then.

*Knock Knock Knock*

My eyes opened in an instant as I get startled from the sudden noise.

I get up and open the door.

"Hans!" I say in surprise.

"Hello, Elsa" Hans greets in nervousness "Sorry to bother you. I didn't know you would be up"

"No, it's alright" I reply.

What in the world?

What's going on?

"Would you like to come in?" I said, trying to be generous.

"May I?" He replied

"Yes, of course" I said opening the door wider for him to come in.

I turn the light in my room back on and Hans turns to face me.

I close the door as Hans says, "I truly am sorry. I don't know what came over me. Coming to you like this. Especially in the middle of the night."

"Well, I've been up for awhile so it's no problem, really" I reply as I turn around.

I gasped softly as I got to see his face clearer.

"Hans" I say "You're injured"

It wasn't that serious really.

Just a slight cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"Here, sit down" I said as I brought him to sit on my bed.

I went over to get my first aid kit and stopped as I stood in front of it.

I forgot about Hans being in my room for a minute.

Then, I snapped out of it, got the kit and sat beside him.

"Let me look at you" I said as I positioned his face towards me.

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked as I applied ointment on his face.

"Not particularly" He replied, "As cheesy as it may sound, I just missed you."

Wow.

I need no words for how not great that line was.

"I…" I felt the need to tell him that I missed him too. But, how can I?

It's not true.

"I'm done" I said looking down to close the box.

"Thank you" Hans replied.

As I was looking down, I saw Hans' hands resting on his lap.

He had his hands formed into a fist and covered with a white glove.

Over the white glove there were spots of red coloring.

Red like… blood.

"Did you get your hands hurt too?" I asked as I grabbed one of his hands.

"well…" Hans said as he looked away

"We have to take your gloves off" I replied

"No!" he blurted

I looked at him with surprise and confusion.

Could it be?

"…Why not?" I asked him carefully.

Does Hans have powers…?

"I did get my hands injured." He replied "Which is why I don't want to take my gloves off. It's going to hurt when I remove them"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's not going to hurt. Trust me." I said

When I saw his hands there were more wounds on his knuckles than his face.

Then, Jack's wounds popped into my mind.

There were more wounds on his face than his knuckles.

I looked at Hans for a second then cleared my throat and said, "So, how did you get injured?"

"Oh, um… I got into something" he replied

"What did you get into?" I asked, as I started wrapping bandages around his hands.

"It's really no big deal, Elsa" He replied

He put his arm around my shoulder, squeezed me tight, kissed my fore head and said, "But thank you for caring" as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?" I replied

"And as your girlfriend" I continued as I got up to put the first-aid kit on my table, "you owe me the truth, don't you think so?"

I turn around to face him.

"I do." He replied calmly.

"Okay then, I have one last question" I said as I walked towards him and sat back down.

"Go ahead" He replied

"…Did you have a fight with Jack?"

I looked at him sternly and worriedly. Worried of what the answer may be.

He looked at me, with his mouth slightly open but no words coming out, for a moment.

Then, his mouth opens wider and says…

 **Next chapter!**

 **What would Hans say?**

 **Will he tell Elsa the truth or lie?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 _ **Hey, Jelsa + Helsa shippers!**_

 _ **Enjoying the story so far?**_

 _ **The recent stories I've posted, not going to lie, I'm not proud of it.**_

 _ **But, a few not-so-proud chapters could help make the next ones better (at least that's what I think and hope)**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter will be the last chapter where you get to read Jack's POV.**_

 _ **Will there be a Hans' POV?**_

 _ **There's a possibility of that happening.**_

 _ **So, I want to know what your favorite chapter/s was/were and if you have any suggestions then leave a comment please**_

 _ **Guests can comment as well, the only difference is, I cant reply to guests.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading my story!**_

 _ **(No. This is not the end)**_

 _ **But, Goodbye for now!**_


	23. Honest Relationship

"Did you have a fight with Jack?" I asked Hans, dreading whatever his answer may be.

He looked at me with his mouth slightly open but no words coming out.

Then his mouth opens wider and says,

"I did"

He looked at me straight in my eyes as he said that.

He had his jaw clenched after.

When he told me he did, I wanted to scream, freak out. But, I didn't.

Instead, I said, "Wow, I was hoping for a different answer"

"Look, Elsa" Hans said as he stood up

"Actually," I said, cutting him off. "I'm feeling quite tired. I think you should go"

Hans looked at me sadly and without a fight, he replied, "Okay" and walked towards my door.

"Sorry to disturb you" He continued "Goodnight, Elsa"

"Night, Hans," I said as I closed the door.

I leaned against my door and slid down with my face covered with my hands.

I pulled my hands down from my face and let the tears roll down.

It was the middle of the night, I had two guys in my room, and now I'm crying from confusion with a mix of heartbreak.

Truth be told, I don't think I was ready to be in a relationship. Yes, I admit, I agreed to be Hans' girlfriend out of anger and I may have had feelings for Jack.

But, all of that doesn't matter.

I just got out of being an emotional wreck. Heck, I'm still an emotional wreck.

My parents passed away, I hurt my sister, the one I love the most and my only family, and now I'm trying my best to keep my powers a secret since I found out it could cause danger and I'll be a monster.

I opened my eyes for a moment and I saw my room covered in frost and snow falling slowly. Just like how my room was on the day of my parents' funeral.

*Next Morning*

I woke up the next morning on the floor.

"I must've cried myself to sleep," I thought, "I can't go to school today"

As nerdy as this may sound, I wanted to go to school. Yes, I'm a nerd who likes to study.

I coughed and coughed.

No… this can't be…

Am I… Sick?

I remember being weak for awhile after this happened before, but I've never been sick.

As I thought about how to get myself better I heard a knock on my door

*Knock, Knock*

A muffled voice said, "Elsa! You ready for school?"

It was Anna. I just remembered we planned on going to school together.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was so sick and weak to barely move and speak.

"Elsa?" Anna said concerned.

"Elsa?!" Anna continued as she knocked faster and turned the doorknob vigorously

Everything was starting to seem hazy.

I heard the door knocking faster and louder mixed with the rattling doorknob then, I heard a different voice outside.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Muffled the voice

"It's Elsa. The door won't open. I think something's wrong" Anna replied

The doorknob started to rattle faster and louder.

"Elsa?" the muffled voice said "Elsa! Are you okay? Please open the door"

Hans?

I tried my best to get up but failed, I got down as soon as I got my arms to lift my upper body.

The doorknob stopped rattling then… BOOM!

Hans ran through my door and got it open.

"Elsa!" Anna and Hans said simultaneously.

Hans checked my temperature by resting his hand on my forehead and Anna touched my arm.

"She's heating up!" Anna said

Hans picked me up and said, "We need to take her to the nurse's office"

"No…" I said weakly "Please put me down…"

"Elsa. You're burning up. I need to bring you to the nurse's office" Hans said firmly

"No… I'm fine" I replied

"No. You're not. You have no idea what you're talking about." Hans said

"Yes, I do. Put me down" I replied

"No," Hans replied

"Hans… Please…" I said, my voice breaking and small tears streaming down my closed eyes to my cheeks, "Put me down"

Hans sighed deeply and said, "Alright"

He gently laid me on my bed and said, "I'll take care of her. You go to your classes and tell the teachers about this"

"Okay" Anna replied, "I'll be back, Elsa" she kissed my forehead and said, "Get well"

I opened my eyes, and everything looked blurry for a while.

I saw Hans trying to fix the door he broke, but he failed and ended up looking like a goof and broke it more.

I laughed but he didn't notice.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw him grab a chair and pull it next to me.

"What are you doing?" I said

"Taking care of you" He replied

"You don't have to," I said "Besides, you need to get to class"

"I'm doing this because I want to, and I care about you more than getting good grades" He replied

"Hans…" I said

"Shh," He replied covering my mouth, "Stop talking and rest. I'll go to the cafeteria and ask if the chef could make you chicken soup"

*Half an hour later*

"Okay, so…Instead of chicken, I got cabbage" Hans said as he walked in "And it does smell bad but," He paused as he gagged a bit "Apparently it's good for you"

He put down the tray of soup and walked towards me, "Elsa?" He says and I'm assuming he waved his hand to see if I was awake.

I was awake, well… not really.

My eyes were closed but my mind was awake.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw Hans sitting down on the chair next to me.

He let out a deep breath and said, "Since you're sleeping you can't cut me off and stop me from talking so… I'll say what I wanted to"

This was getting interesting, I couldn't open my eyes now.

"I really like you. I do" He started, "Last night after I brought you to your room I saw Jack."

I knew what he wanted to talk about now. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear him out…

"I wanted to tell you this, but I didn't know how to" He continued "Since I saw you with Jack at the pond, I felt there was something going on between you two and I didn't like it"

I have no clue where this talk was going, but I kept quiet.

"So, when I saw Jack in the hallway that night, I don't know what came over me, I just got mad and started to pick a fight with him"

Hans started the fight?

"I know what I did was wrong and stupid, and I feel really bad about it" Hans continued

"I'm sorry you had to figure it out. I should've told you as soon as you asked about it"

I didn't know what to do… I wished something would happen. I felt so awkward.

Then, Hans' phone started to ring. Thank goodness!

He got up and answered his phone, "Hey, this is unusual… you've never called me at this time before" he said as he walked out.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him walk out of my room.

As soon as he left, I got up and brought the cabbage soup to my bed and sniffed it.

I gagged.

This smelled awful.

But, Hans got it for me so… Bon Appetit!

I had one spoonful of cabbage soup and it was…not great.

I got another spoonful and saw Hans walking in.

"Hey, you're up," He said looking pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah" I replied.

"And you're drinking the soup I got you" He continued with a smile.

"Yeah, speaking of which" I replied, putting my spoon down the bowl of soup, "Do you not like me? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hey, I tried getting you chicken." He replied with his hands up in the air "You try talking to Mel for special requests"

"Oh, I did." I replied putting the bowl of soup on my bedside table, "Mel loves me. Last week's lunch, while everyone got the spinach-mashed potato salad, I got a nice freshly-picked fruit salad drizzled with honey and yogurt on the side"

"What?" Hans said with wide eyes and leaned back in disbelief "He gave you that and wouldn't even give me gravy for my salad?"

I laughed after Hans said that and he laughed too.

"Listen, Elsa…" He said looking down at his feet.

"I know," I replied, raising his head up with my hand on his cheek.

"I don't like the fact you did what you did, but I appreciate you apologizing about it."

I continued, "I'll also appreciate it if you apologize to Jack"

"Yeah… I guess I have to…" He replied

He looked up with a smirk and leaned closer to me.

I stopped him by touching his lips with the ends of my fingertips and said, "Wait, I'm still sick"

"I don't mind." He replied, "Do you?"

I smiled and put my hand down, letting him lean towards me.

My hand still on his cheek from raising his head and there it was.

My first kiss.

His cheek felt warm and started to go hot.

Soon, we pulled ourselves away from each other and smiled as we leaned our foreheads against each other.

Hans got the bowl of cabbage soup and handed it to me.

"Nooo," I said, "Don't do this to me"

"Please?" I continued, as I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes

"Nice try, not going to work this time" He replied

"Fine," I said and got the soup from his hands

I got a few spoonsful of soup and Hans said, "See, it's not that bad"

"Oh, you want a bet?" I replied and gave him a spoonful of soup.

He covered his mouth with his fist, trying his best to not gag and swallowed it.

"See?" Hans replied with a crooked smile, trying to keep calm, "Not that bad"

This moment made me see how Hans could be adorable.

I let out a gentle smile and laughed.

*Minutes Later*

I finally finished the soup.

"Good girl," Hans said taking the bowl away from me, "How are you feeling?"

"I may be feeling worse, after finishing that soup" I replied holding my stomach.

"I think I know what'll make you feel better" He replied

"Wasn't the soup supposed to make me feel better?" I said resting my head on my pillow

"Yes. But that failed" He said, grabbing his coat from my chair, "What if, I go out and get you your favorite drink?"

"Hot cocoa with two cinnamon sticks, a big marshmallow and dark chocolate grated on top?" I lit up as I replied.

"You got it," Hans said as he put on his coat, "Only this time, I'll remember to ask them to roast the marshmallow"

Maybe I should get sick more…

Hans kissed my forehead and said goodbye. I was alone in my room with… A broken door?!

How did that happen?

Then I remembered what happened.

Yes, this happened not too long ago. But, I was weak, and everything seemed like a dream. It was all a blurry vision.

Hans broke my door.

Am I crazy to think that was a somewhat sweet thing to do?

I mean, I'm not happy he broke my door but, he did it because he was worried about me.

My brain was still a mess. I am still recovering.

I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Afterward, I wore my yoga pants with a loose long-sleeved teal shirt and sat on my window seat with a book.

I was in my perfect comforting zone.

Window seat, lazy yoga outfit, a messy hair bun, and a book to read.

"knock, knock," Hans said, knocking on my door frame.

"One to-go cup of hot cocoa for Ms. Elsa" He continued, holding out the cup of cocoa to me "With two cinnamon sticks AND a roasted marshmallow"

"Ooh! Thank you" I said as I got the cup

I took a sip of cocoa and said, "Speaking of knocking," I put down the cup, "As you can see, I have a broken door. Care to say something?"

I patted on the empty space in front of me, gesturing him to sit down.

"Okay, I did it." Hans confessed "But, in my defense, I was worried about you. And I was going to fix it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, in fact, go ahead and look for a roommate. I'll get this door fixed as soon as possible" Hans said confidently.

I chuckled.

Later at night, I started feeling better, so I decided to do some paperwork.

"Knock, knock," a female voice said.

I turned to see Anna knocking on the broken door frame, holding a big basket.

"Hey, there workaholic," Anna said as she entered.

"Hello to you too, Anna" I replied and got a hug.

"Hey, Hans," Anna said

"Hey" He replied from my window seat, reading a book.

"I brought you something," Anna said holding out the big basket.

"Thank you, Anna," I said as I received the basket.

"I asked the others to put in a little something for you. Nothing big, just things that'll make you feel better." Anna said as I looked inside the basket.

"That's so sweet" I replied, "Thank you" and gave her a hug.

"But, I'm not *That* sick." I continued, "I just have a small cold"

"Should I get the basket back?" Anna asked with her eyebrow raised

"No, no. I'll keep it" I replied

Suddenly Hans got up, closed the curtains and stood next to me and said, "This is such a nice idea, Anna"

As Anna and Hans were sharing a small conversation I looked in the basket and saw a box of blue-frosted, snowflake shaped sugar cookies.

I got the box out and saw a note on top.

" _Get well soon, Snowflake. -J"_

I felt warm inside and a big smile on my face.

*Ding! Ding! *

Anna checked her phone and said, "Oh! Sorry guys, I forgot about my study-session with Punzie. See you later!"

"Bye, Anna" I shouted as she rushed out.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a male voice in the hallway and Anna apologizes.

The footsteps get closer to my room.

*knock*

"Jack!" I exclaimed, seeing him stop knocking half-way.

"Hey, Elsa" He replied, with a surprised look.

I'm guessing he wasn't expecting to see Hans as well.

"Hey, Hans" He continued.

"Jack," Hans replied as he put his hand on my shoulder.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Jack, Hans, and Elsa in one room. What'll happen next?**

 **Will Elsa end things with Hans or distance herself from Jack?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of "Highschool"**


	24. Broken Door

_The last chapter we had me, Elsa, being sick and Hans taking care of me. Anna got me a gift basket which all our friends kindly put in little things to make me feel better. We ended the chapter with Jack coming to my room, creating an intense moment of silence._

I was holding to the box of cookies Jack gave me and noticed him looking at it.

You could barely see it but I'm sure I saw a small smile from his face.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Hans said moving one step in front of me.

"Oh, um..." Jack said and cleared his throat, "I came to check up on Elsa" He replied.

"I heard she was sick and thought she would like a little pick-me-up" He continued as he held up two to-go cups of some hot beverage.

"How thoughtful of you. Now, I think you should go" Hans said intimidatingly as he walked closer to Jack.

"Hans," I said sternly, holding his hand to stop.

Hans looked back and saw the serious look on my face and took a few steps back.

I stood up and said, "Thank you, Jack." I gave him a warm yet awkward smile.

"You're welcome" He replied and gave me the drinks, "They're Chamomile and Peppermint teas. I didn't know which one you felt like drinking so... I got 'em both"

"Well, I better get going." Jack said awkwardly "See you in class"

After Jack left I put the drinks down and turned to Hans and said, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Hans replied.

"That 'Now, I think you should go' thing," I said imitating Hans

"You know what? I'm not feeling well enough to have another argument about this." I continued, I put on my grey cardigan and grabbed the throw pillow and blanket on my window seat and walked out of my room.

Hans followed me and said, "Elsa, wait." As he grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"Where are you going?" He continued.

"Anywhere but here" I replied and continued to walk away.

"Wait, Elsa," Hans said, following me, "Elsa, please wait"

"What?" I replied turning around to face him

"I'm sorry. I got jealous and possessive, I let my emotions control me." He said "Just, please don't go"

I looked at Hans' sad face and his hand holding mine begging me to stay.

I took a short breath, looked up, and said, "I'm sorry. I just need some space to think" and walked away.

Honestly, I didn't know where to go.

I didn't want to disturb Anna and Rapunzel and I can't stay in the guys' room.

Wow… I need friends…

As I kept walking, not knowing where to go, one place popped into my mind.

I kept walking with a blank mind. It was as if I was unconscious the whole time.

By the time I reached the place I thought of, I gained consciousness.

I was standing in front of the secret cabin Jack and I built.

True, it's made of ice and it's a cold night but, it's better than nothing so, I went in and looked for a spot to sleep in.

I placed my pillow on the corner of the room and laid down, covering my body with the blanket and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Snowflake," Said a familiar a playful voice.

I quickly opened my eyes and screamed as I saw a pale man in front of me.

Both of us startled, I had my hand on my chest and Jack rubbed his ear as I said, "Jack! You scared me"

"No kidding." He replied, still rubbing his ear, "I think I could've gone deaf now"

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my legs and fixing my hair.

"I was about to ask you the same question" He replied, "Don't you have a perfectly fine room to sleep in?"

"I do." I replied, "But tonight seemed like the perfect night to go camping alone" I held on to my ankles and smiled big.

Jack smirked and sat in front of me and said, "Well, Princess, this may go over your plan of being alone but, would it be alright if this young and handsome man join you?"

"Well, I am a lady who follows through her plans," I said, playing along, "Why not? A lady could use a company of a friend"

"And if there are wild animals I can protect you" He added

"What a kind man you are" I replied in a funny voice with a hand on my chest.

We both laughed, and I said, "Would you really do that?" I looked down and my fidgeting hands awkwardly.

"I would." He replied. I looked up and he continued to say, "If I see anything, anyone, trying to harm you, I'd do anything to protect you. Even if it means I lose my life"

I felt my heartstrings tugging. There was something going on. I know it because I could feel it.

I let out a small chuckle and said, "Thank you. I'm flattered but, I think I could handle things myself."

Jack smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, you're probably right"

"So, you think I'd let you slide and not answer my question?" I said, trying to change the subject

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, leaning closer to him with a playful smile.

"Well, I was on my night walk and I saw a fair maiden" He replied, "I thought 'why not check it out?' so here I am"

"Hm…" I said suspiciously leaning back, "Okay then"

"Fine" Jack said, "Honestly, I was actually bummed out seeing Hans in your room"

I did not expect him to say that. I admit I leaned back suspiciously hoping he'd tell me more but, I didn't expect it to work!

Surprised and confused I looked at Jack with widened eyes and said, "…What?"

Jack looked up and stammered "Oh… uh…. I mean," his eyes started to blink faster, "Hans is a great guy but, I thought I'd see your sister or maybe some other friend taking care of you instead of him"

"Oh… I see" I replied, "About Hans" I continued, "I know he wouldn't do it due to his short-temper and stubbornness so, I'll say it. Sorry about what happened. I heard he hit you. Well, that and his behavior awhile ago"

"Oh, that" He replied with a chuckle "Yeah, this? It's nothing really" He said pointing at his bruises.

"And what he said earlier, I get it. He can't trust a guy like me to be in the same room with a girl like you"

"A guy like you?" I asked as I leaned back with a playful smile, "What kind of guy are you exactly?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jack said and continued to talk as he leaned back with his hands behind his head, "I'm handsome, charming, fun, and I'd go on, but I wouldn't want to bore you"

I smiled and shook my head, then I grabbed my pillow and hit him, which made him fall to the floor.

Jack got back up and said, "Oh, it's on Snowflake" and formed a snowball in his hand.

"No... Jack… Don't do it" I said, getting ready to run away.

Jack threw the snowball and thus began the snowball fight.

We threw snowballs, all different sizes, and talked for hours.

As the night grew darker the stars shone brighter.

We sat next to each other on the bench out on the patio and admired the stars.

"And that is why the star on the right shines brighter than the rest." Jack said

As soon as he finished his story, I felt my eyes closing and my head falling to the side.

I was too tired to control myself.

My head landed on, what I think would be, Jack's shoulder.

Slowly all sounds and visions were blocked.

The last thing I remember is Jack's muffled voice, "Goodnight, Snowflake"

Next morning, I woke up on a fluffy bedding.

I open my eyes and looked around.

I was still in our cabin.

I looked at what I was sleeping on and saw a not-so-well-handmade bed with fluffy blankets and pillows.

I sat there for a minute with a smile.

A few minutes later,

I was on my way to the dorms and saw Hans waiting by the door.

As soon as he saw me, he said my name and hurried down the stairs.

"Elsa, please hear me out," Hans said in a hurry as if he were out of breath.

I stay quiet and just look at him with a poker face.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. I told you I was going to apologize to Jack, but I didn't."

I did nothing but stand in front of him as he went on talking and talking.

"So, I guess what I'm saying is, give me another chance to change?" Hans said shrugging his shoulders with a smile.

At that moment, all I can hear my head saying was, "Look at him. How idiotic he looks. Kind of cute though… hm…"

I give in, shake my head with a smile and say, "You're an idiot"

I walk closer to him, standing on the tips of my feet I cup his cheek with one hand and kiss his other cheek.

I take a step back and see Hans blushing.

He tries to be cool and says, "So… does that mean you forgive me?"

"Why else would I kiss you, Dummy?" I replied with a smile.

Hans suddenly holds my waist and pulls me closer to him and says, "Thank you!"

And lifts me up.

"You won't regret it!" He continues with a big smile.

"I hope not" I replied as he put me down.

He pulled out his arm and said, "Well then, my lady, may I escort you to your room?"

I looked at him for a few seconds and let out a chuckle.

"Why, yes you may," I replied as I put my hand around his arm.

When we got to my room, the door was fixed.

"My door!" I exclaimed.

I looked at Hans with a surprised face and he smiled at me.

"You fixed it?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied with his hand behind his head "Your doorframe and the hinge part of your door was splintered so, I had to get some new supplies."

"You'd be surprised by how many things Oaken has in his little shop" He continued

"Oaken…" I mumbled to myself, "You went to Oaken's shop?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah," Hans said with 'that's what I just said' face

"But, his shop's in the town far from ours!" I said, "…You went through all of that for this stupid door thing?"

"You need your privacy, and the other girls' rooms are packed" Hans replied, "I saw the room list… How do you fit 6 girls in one room?" He said with a confused face

I laughed and said, "I think we should get ready for school"

"Right, about school…" Hans said but got cut off by the bell.

*Ding dong Ding dong*

" _Good Morning students. May I remind you, you now have 15 minutes left until school starts. I repeat, you now have 15 minutes left…"_ The announcer said

"They really care about being on time here, huh…" Hans said looking at the speaker on the ceiling

"Oh no! I forgot that I had to get the book for Mr. Pitch's class!" I said, "Sorry, Hans. Let's continue this conversation later"

I rushed to my room and quickly got ready.

After getting ready I hurried to the library.

"Hey, Sandy" I greeted as I walked down the stairs.

As you probably remember, Sandy is the librarian in our school. He doesn't talk much but, you can still have a conversation with him.

I hurried to his desk and asked if the books I needed for class was still available.

The books Mr. Pitch signs up for the class are the rare kinds. So, even if they were extra copies it wouldn't be enough.

"I… knew… you would… be asking about that…" I said aloud, as I tried to figure out the forms on top of Sandy's head.

Just as he was done talking he pulled out a book under his desk and said, "Here is the book for today and…" he pulled out another book, "Here's the next one."

Every time I go to borrow a book for Mr. Pitch's class, I get the book I'll be needing for that day and borrow the next one in advance.

When there are a few copies of important things you need, getting prepared for it beforehand will be a good idea.

Sandy leaned closer to me and placed his hands next to his mouth and said, "They were the last copies left so I hid them here with me. If Principal North mentions about missing books, act like you know nothing."

I giggled and replied, "I will. Thanks, Sandy!" with a smile and left for class.

Minutes later,

I ran fast enough and got to class with 2 minutes to spare.

The only seats that were available were the last two at the back-right corner.

As I was walking to the seat by the window Jack arrived.

Right then, the bell rang.

"Hey," Jack said with a gentle smile.

"Hi" I replied, "Thanks for the bed"

"No problem" Jack replied

"So, why did you run? Did you knock-off your alarm clock again?" I asked

"I did" He replied, "But that's not it."

"I went to the library a few days ago to get a copy of the book we needed today, but I wasn't able to find it. I tried looking for it with the computer at the library and I found out there was one left. I asked Sandy about it, but apparently, they had some missing books these days."

I felt my eyes grow wider as he said that, but I tried to act natural.

"Anyway, I went back this morning, hoping they found it, but someone took it already." He finished

"Good Morning, Class!"

I turned around and saw Hans?!

 **What's Hans doing in Elsa & Jack's literature class?**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Highschool**


	25. Moving & Secrets

_The last chapter, we ended with Hans entering Elsa's Lit. class._

 _Why was he there? Keep reading to find out!_

I was speechless.

Why was Hans here? I looked at Jack hoping he would know when I turned to face him

I could tell he had no idea what was going on.

"As you all probably know my name is Hans Westergaard," Hans said as he wrote his name on the board.

"I will be your substitute teacher today." He said, looking directly at me with a smile.

Later,

"Don't forget to check the school website for your next book!" Hans announced as everyone left.

"Hey, Jack, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later" I said carrying my bag over my shoulder.

Jack looked at me, glanced at Hans and back to me and said, "Yeah, okay."

I walked to Hans, who was arranging books.

I stood in front of him and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Westergaard" holding on to the strap of my bag, "I have a question about today's class"

Hans looked up and smiled warmly as he saw me and said, "What is it, Ms. Elsa?"

"I was just thinking," I continued as I walked next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, weren't you paying attention at the beginning?" He stood up from his seat, "I'm your substitute for today."

"I understand that my dangerously good looks are distracting, but I would really appreciate it if you listened to what I teach" He continued with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha." I laughed sarcastically, "Seriously Hans, why are you here?"

"Well," Hans said, leaning on his desk, "Since I am no longer a Highschool student, I can't study here. Well, this section of the school."

"I could've started college, but Principal North said I could add a few years of experienced activities to my resume. So, I thought 'why not?' and went for a teacher's assistant. Which in this case, be a sub." He finished.

"Teacher's assistant huh?" I said, leaning next to him, "was that the only option?"

"No." He replied, "But it was the only option where I can get close to you"

"And I just look great in a suit vest" He said, pushing his fingers through his hair.

I laughed softly and shook my head.

After my conversation with Hans, I went to my next class. Science.

Once again, I sat next to Jack.

The seats in most of our classes are in a 'first come first serve' basis.

Not Science class.

In Science class whoever you sit with and wherever you chose to sit on the first day, will be your seat for the rest of the school year.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Mr. Callaghan said as he set his briefcase on his desk.

"Open your books to page 36." He said and turned to the board.

"Hey, Snowflake," Jake whispered, "I forgot my book in my locker. Is it okay if we share yours?"

"Yeah" I replied and placed my book between us.

"Today, we are going to learn about liquid metal embrittlement. Also known as LME." Prof. Callaghan announced as he wrote it on the board.

At the other end of the room, Honey-lemon squealed with excitement.

An hour later,

"And remember to group yourselves and write a report about our lesson today." Professor Callaghan said as everyone left the room.

"And this is Elsa." Honey-lemon introduced, as I was putting my things in my bag.

"Hi" I replied, putting my hand out for a handshake.

"You must be the new guy from the student exchange program"

"Yeah, nice to meet you. My name is Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada" He replied, shaking my hand.

"Cool name," Jack said, standing next to me, "My name's Jack Frost. Welcome to (Name of school) Tadashi."

"Thank you," Tadashi replied.

"Hey, Elsa, would you like to partner up with me and Tadashi for today's homework?"

Honey-lemon asked.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," I replied with a smile.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have Physed with Bunnymund," I replied, swinging my bag across my shoulder. "Nice meeting you, Tadashi! I'll text you the details later Honey. Bye!" I waved goodbye and hurried to the gym.

"Today, we're running tracks," Bunnymund announced as he paced back and forth.

"But, there's a twist to today's class" He continued, "You're going to have to run fast enough to beat… me" He said, pointing at himself with his thumb and wiggled his nose.

The whole class started to get ready to run.

"Ready… Steady… Go!" Yelled Anna, holding a green flag by the side of the track.

First runners were Rapunzel, Go-Go, and Bunnymund.

Rapunzel was falling behind while Go-go was nearly as fast as Bunnymund.

Later, it was my turn.

Luckily the person before me ran fast enough, I had a chance to catch up with Bunnymund.

Half-way through the track, I caught up with him.

"G'day, coach" I smiled as I ran next to him.

"You little ripper!" He exclaimed with a smile,

The class saw me being neck and neck with Bunnymund and started to cheer.

"But can you really out-run me?" He smirked, and as soon as he ended his question, Bunnymund left with a sprint.

I looked in front and out of no-where, Bunnymund slipped and fell to the ground.

"Coach!" I exclaimed and ran towards him.

Bunnymund got up and looked around as he wiggled his nose. "She's here," He said.

"Coach?" I asked.

"What're you still doing here? Have you forgotten that we were having a race?" He replied.

"Go on, run!" He exclaimed.

Just then I saw Moana run past me.

I quickly started to run again and caught up with her.

I saw the finish line right in front of me and gave it my all.

I won!

More importantly, I beat Bunnymund!

Everyone cheered and congratulated me.

"So coach," I said to Bunnymund who was walking towards us, "since someone *did* beat you, what happens now?"

"I didn't think anyone would beat me, but since you did," he paused and said, "Pizza's on me"

Everyone cheered once again.

A few hours later; below a tree in the field,

"And so, he bought us pizzas," I said looking at Hans, who was listening attentively.

"Oh, you should've seen Bunnymund when he saw the bill" I laughed

Hans laughed along and looked at me with a smile.

I noticed the way he was looking at me and started to blush.

"...what?" I asked nervously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look really happy" He replied

"I am happy silly," I said

"Yeah, but I never saw you smile like that before"

"I wish I could see more of that every day" He continued.

Just then Hans' phone rang.

He glanced at his phone and put it down.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked

"No" He replied

"Who is it?" I asked again

"My 3rd brother"

"Well, didn't you say you wanted to be closer to your brothers?"

"Yeah, I did. But my brothers have been calling me to do something I don't want to." He said

"It's nothing" He continued "I'll call them back later."

"...okay," I said.

"So, I wanted to tell you something," Hans said, holding my hands

"Oh, that's right! You brought me here to talk to me but I've been talking about myself. Sorry, what were you going to say?" I replied

Hans chuckled and said, "It's alright, I like listening to you talking." He cleared his throat and said, "Um, so… like I said, I'm no longer a high school student here."

"Yeah…" I replied, unsure of what he's going to say next.

"So, I can't stay at the dorms anymore." He continued, "But, I have my own place," He said

"Wait, what?" I said confused

"Yeah, I got my own place." He repeated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked

"I guess so" He replied

"Then why did you say it as if it was bad news?" I replied

"To throw you off," He said playfully.

Boys. I don't get them at all.

I looked at Hans with my brows raised and shook my head lightly.

"Is that it?" I asked

"Well, not exactly" He replied.

I looked at him with a 'what is it?' look on my face,

"I have something more important to tell you," He said after taking a deep breath

"But I can't tell you. At least not here, not now."

"Come to this address at 7 P.M. and I'll tell you," He said, handing me a piece of paper.

The school bell rang and Hans said, "I gotta go, I may not be an actual teacher but I still have to be there for meetings. See you later" He kissed my cheek and left.

Well, that was odd.

What could he possibly have to tell me that he'd act like that?

I was curious yet nervous.

Around 6:30 I started to get ready.

After dressing up and doing my hair, I was looking for something to accessorize.

I saw two gift boxes.

A blue box from Jack and a green one from Hans.

I reached for the gift Hans gave me and looked at the bracelet inside.

As I was looking at the bracelet I heard a knock on my window.

Startled, I turned to the window and can you guess who I saw?

Jack Frost. The only guy who'd be odd enough to knock the window instead of the door like a normal human being.

"Jack!" I exclaimed and quickly hid both boxes.

I went to my window and opened it.

"Jack, for once, would you knock the door like a normal person?"

"You know how I don't do things that aren't fun Snowflake," He said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Don't tell me you forgot?" He said sarcastically with his hand hovering over his mouth, "We had a group project today"

"Oh, I didn't forget. You just didn't read your messages" I replied, "I told Honey that I can't do it today and we re-scheduled"

"Wait, what?" Jack said, reaching for his phone.

I smirked and walked back to my vanity table and put on a simple necklace and earrings set.

"So, where are you going?" Jack asked

"I don't know actually" I replied

"You don't know where you're going?" He said with a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Well, I got the address but, I don't think I've been there before" I replied

Jack stayed quiet for a second and said, "Are you meeting him there?"

Him…

He could've said, Hans

I didn't say anything for a few seconds and just saw Jack's face through my mirror,

Then I looked back at me and said, "Yes" and put on my earring.

"Um, I'd better go. He may be waiting for me" I replied.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay" He said, "Well, I gotta go too. Kristoff might've sneaked in the reindeer in our room again. I need to make sure he's not staying on my bed" He continued and walked towards the window, "See you, Snowflake" and jumped to the tree.

7 P.M.

I've arrived at the location Hans asked me to.

I got out of my car and saw a house.

Did he invite me over to his place?

I walked towards the door and rang the bell.

Hans opened the door and said, "Elsa! You're here!"

"Yeah, you told me to come" I replied.

I looked at Hans and well…

His hair was a mess, he had flour on his cheeks and eyebrow, he was wearing a white button-up shirt that was unbuttoned half-way and covered in chocolate, he also had an apron on.

That was messy too.

"Um… Are you alright?" I asked him

"Huh?" He asked then looked down, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine"

"Come in!"

As I walked inside Hans offered me something to drink,

"No, I'm good, thank you" I replied.

"I'm just going to go freshen up, wait right here," He said and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later,

"Sorry, I wanted to bake you a cake but, it didn't go so well," Hans said as he walked towards me.

I sniffed the air and said, "Do you smell something burning?"

Hans' eyes grew big and he exclaimed, "The cake!" and ran to the kitchen.

I followed him and saw smoke coming from the oven.

Hans opened the oven door and as he was reaching for the cake pan I exclaimed, "Use the oven mitt!"

But it was too late, Hans grabbed the burning cake pan and exclaimed from pain.

"Hans!" I said, surprised and ran towards him.

I looked at his hand and saw a mild burn.

"Oh dear, we need to apply something to cool this burn," I said, concerned

I grabbed the nearest cloth and filled it with ice.

We moved to the couch and I massaged his hand with the cold cloth.

"I think we should leave the cooking to me" I replied with a smile.

"I think that's a good idea," Hans said smiling.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, looking at his injured hand.

"Oh, right…" He said

Hans took a deep breath and pulled away his hand from me.

"I have a secret." He continued and looked at me with a stern yet nervous face.

 **A secret? What could it be?**

 **How would Elsa react to it?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	26. Secrets & Breakup

_Last chapter Hans told Elsa he has a secret. What could it be?_

 _Keep reading to find out!_

"I have a secret," Hans said,

I was curious yet nervous about what he was going to say next, but he didn't say anything.

Instead, he got up and turned off all the lights.

Then, something lit up.

It was Hans.

Hans walked towards me and said, "I have the power to create fire."

I was shocked.

I didn't say anything.

"I was born like this. I burned or heated everything I touched so I had to wear gloves since I was a kid. *This* is basically the reason why most of my brothers won't talk to me"

He explained.

Suddenly everything made sense.

Why he would burn up and turn red, why he would wear gloves indoors, how did I not see that coming?!

Hans kept talking as I was spaced out. Then, "Elsa?" Hans said looking at me in concern.

"Oh, sorry" I replied, snapping out of it.

"I just… I didn't see this coming" I continued.

"Oh… I see." Hans said looking down. Then he turned around and turned the lights back on.

"Listen, I understand if this freaks you out and you want to end what we have," Hans said walking towards me.

"Just, please don't tell anyone." He said with vulnerable eyes "If word gets out people would think I'm a freak. Maybe even a monster. And my family would…" I stopped him from talking by resting my finger on his lips.

"Would you stop talking for a few seconds so that I can tell you how I feel?" I said.

"You're not a monster, and surprisingly, I'm not freaked out." I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tip-toed to kiss him.

I then pulled myself away from him and said, "Besides, my body gets cold a lot so, this works out just fine. Thank you for telling me"

I slid my hands down to his shoulders and asked, "But, what made you feel like you had to tell me this?"

"You're my girlfriend." Hans said, "I wanted to trust you more and didn't want to hide anything from you, cause…" Hans paused for a minute and said, "I love you."

My eyes grew wide.

My heart started to race.

My knees felt weak.

I hate boys.

But, being in the moment, I gave in and leaned in for another kiss.

Only this time it turned into something more than a kiss.

It got deeper and stronger.

I don't know if it was Hans' powers or just this moment, but I felt the heat rushing around us into my body.

As we were kissing, I leaped into Hans' arms and hugged his waist with my legs.

Hans brought us to the couch and laid me down.

We pulled ourselves away from each other and we locked our eyes together.

No words. Just sounds of our breaths.

Hans caressed my face and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, and started to kiss my forehead, my nose, then my lips.

He then rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Do you want to order pizza?" He said.

I smiled and we both laughed.

We sat up and I looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, extra cheese"

"Okay, I'll make the call" He replied as he reached for the phone on the coffee table.

After the phone call, Hans said, "Okay, pizza will be here in 45 mins"

"Okay. That'll give me enough time to go back to the dorms and here" I replied and reached for my car keys.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Hans said holding my arm. "What are you going back for? I *just* ordered pizza"

"Well, I need my literature book," I said and Hans went to his bookshelf and got the exact book I needed.

"...I need a pen and paper to write my notes on…" I continued and Hans went to his study room and held up papers and a pen.

"What else?" He said with a smirk.

I crossed my arms and smirked back and said, "I need to shower and have clean clothes to change into"

"Well, I have a bathroom, you can use that." He said, "And I bet my clothes would be big enough for you to wear, so that problem is solved too."

"Okay, fine. You win." I say, "I'll stay."

"Here, I'll let you pick the shirt you're going to wear" He smiled warmly, as he guided me to his closet.

I enter a room which was filled with clothes, shoes, ties, and many more.

I look around the shirts that were hanged and folded ones and noticed something.

"You have nothing but formal to casual formal clothing in here!" I said going through his clothes.

"That's not true. I have some casual sets next to the golfing outfits." He replied pointing at the colorful clothing.

I walked over to see what he had, "Hans." I said sternly, turning around to face him.

"Not a lot of people consider casual formal as just 'casual'"

"Oh…" He replied. I sighed and shook my head with a smirk and said,

"I guess this will have to do." I picked out a light blue buttoned-shirt.

After I took my shower, I did a side braid with my damp hair and got out of the bathroom.

Hans, who was lying down on his bed, looked up from his book and said, "Whoa…"

"...What? Does it look weird?" I asked, biting my lip and pulling down the lower end of the shirt.

"No. Not at all!" Hans said, "In fact, you look way better in it than I do"

I smiled.

"You know, you have a really big place and yet, the only bathroom with a shower in your room," I said walking towards him.

"And I am very glad I renovated it that way" He replied sitting up.

Hans pulled me down by holding my waist and made me land on him.

I was looking at Hans and he was lying on his back.

I gave him a small kiss and he turned, making me lie on my back.

We gazed into each others' eyes. He had such beautiful green eyes.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

He moved a strand of hair away from my face and looked at my eyes, my nose, then my lips.

He slowly leaned in for a kiss.

As we were an inch away from touching each others' lips the door rang.

I pushed Hans away from me and said, "Pizza's here!" and ran to the door.

I felt my cheeks getting red.

My heart was beating so fast.

This is bad.

This is BAD.

I reach out to open the door when, "Elsa, stop!"

I look behind me, Hans followed me with a robe.

He wrapped me with the robe and said, "Remember what you're wearing"

He opened the door and paid the pizza guy.

After he closed the door he turned to me and said,

"Sorry, I just didn't want anyone else to see you like this…" He replied

"Oh, right… I'm not in a proper attire." I said looking at the shirt I was wearing, "You'd probably get a bad rep if word got out huh? It'll probably matter too since you're teacher's assistant"

"No, that's not it." Hans said, "It's just that…" he started to blush again, "This is my favorite outfit you've worn so far and I didn't want anyone else seeing you…"

"In other words, I guess I was being selfish"

I smiled softly after what he said then I sniffed the air and smelt paper burning.

I looked at Hans' hands and exclaimed, "The pizza! Hans!"

Hans set down the pizza and scratched the back of his head with an awkward laugh.

The next morning,

"Why do you have to go?" Hans whined as I was putting on my makeup.

"I have a project due and I told Honey-lemon that we'd do it today," I replied

"Alright" Hans replied, "Will you come back here after you're done?"

I smirked and said, "Yes"

Hans walked me to the door and leaned on the door frame.

"The thing I miss the most is being steps away from you." He said, holding my hand

"Goodbye Hans" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Hours later,

"Okay, 'and this proves the result of the project'" I said as I wrote it down.

"You know, I think this is our best assignment!" Honey-Lemon said

"You said that last week Honey," Jack said

"I know, I just love science!" Honey exclaimed

"How are you adjusting to this school, Tadashi?" I asked

"Pretty good, you guys have a really big science lab" Tadashi replied

"If you get your lab I.D. registered you could get in anytime you want, well, except when there are classes on-going," Honey said

"If you want, we can get it registered today"

"I'm free right now" Tadashi replied

"What about you guys?" Honey asked, "Didn't you say you needed to register a new I.D. since you lost yours, Elsa?"

"I did, but I actually told Hans I'd meet up with him after this," I replied.

"And I got to make sure Kristoff really got rid of that stinky reindeer," Jack said.

Soon we all went our separate ways.

Later,

I dressed up and got ready to meet Hans.

I walked up to my vanity table and picked up the gift box Hans gave me.

I picked up the bracelet and smiled.

I got the flashback of Hans telling me he loved me.

He trusts me.

He told me about his powers.

I put on the bracelet and told myself, "Maybe it's time that I tell him about mine too"

On my way to Hans' place, I saw a cute jewelry store.

I stopped by for a few minutes and continued my journey.

When I arrived, I saw a carriage parked in front of Hans' door.

I rang the door, but no one answered.

I used the spare key Hans gave me and looked around.

Then, I heard noises in his study room.

I knocked on the door and got the door pushed open.

"Hans?" I said, confused as I saw him standing with another young woman and an older man.

"What's this?" I continued,

"Elsa…" Hans said.

"Who's she?" I asked,

"That's the girl you're seeing?" The older man asked as he pointed to my direction.

"Father, please," Hans said sternly.

"Elsa, I can explain," Hans said

"This is…" Hans got interrupted by his father who said, "His fiance"

"What?" I said, I turned to Hans and said, "...Hans?"

"Elsa...I-" I didn't let him finish.

"So, it's true?" I asked, feeling my tears coming up.

"No! Well, yes… but!" Hans said

"There's no 'but' about this son, Princess Amelia will be your lawfully wedded wife and soon you will both rule our joined kingdoms together." King Westergaard announced.

I felt a tear fall on my cheek and said, "I'm out of here" with both arms raised.

"Elsa, wait!" Hans said as he followed me, closing the door behind him.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around and said, "Elsa, please…"

I pulled my arm away from him and said, "No, Hans. Stop."

"Do you know how it feels to see someone you're falling in love with another person and have their father announce that they're going to get married?"

"You know what? I was dumb enough to let someone in my heart again. We're over." I got rid of the bracelet and threw it at him and said, "Don't ever appear in front of me again."

"Elsa…" Hans pleaded

I stormed out and drove away without looking back.

 **Next chapter!**

 **Whoa! What a chapter.**

 **We get to see the POV of a certain character! Can you guess who it is?**

 **Will Hans get the chance to explain himself and/or win Elsa back?**

 **Is this Jack's time to get a chance?**

 **Or will neither of them get to be with her?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	27. The Prince of the Southern Isles Part 1

_This story will tell you Hans' story. Everything will be told by his point of view on things. I hope you enjoy!_

I was born with something that made me different from others.

It was something that made my brothers isolate me more.

I'm the youngest of thirteen. I know, "Wow, thirteen? Your dinner table must be wild."

Being the youngest and well, different from the others, I didn't get a lot of love.

Not even from my mother.

She was too busy looking at my older brothers and being beside my father.

When I was eight, my mother was ill and stayed in bed.

No one let me close to her.

"No, Hans. If you get closer to the bed, you'll burn the sheets." One of my brothers said.

But, not everyone neglected me in my castle;

I had Nora.

Nora was a young maid.

She saw how lonely I was and started playing with me.

One day, Nora brought me a pair of gloves.

"You see," She said as she showed me the inside, "They've covered the inside with heat-resistant cloth."

I put them on and I didn't cause any fire.

"Now you can do anything you want without causing any fire" She smiled.

I've always had Nora with me.

Until, my fourteenth birthday.

I was looking for her around the castle and the cook said, "Haven't you heard, young prince?"

"Your father fired her. She's left the castle just a few hours ago."

I ran outside hoping to find her.

But, I was too late.

I came back to the castle and stormed in my parents' throne room.

"How dare you fire her?!" I yelled.

My mother had a surprised look and my father looked calm.

"Have you forgotten your manners, my boy?" My father said, "This is not how you approach a king and a queen, especially your parents"

"You knew her situation. You knew that she needed a job." I continued.

"Why would you fire her?! She has been nothing but kind"

"Yes, but she wasn't doing her job." My father replied

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Her job was to be a maid. Not a nanny nor a person who you'd play with." Father said

"And if you must know everything; I gave her the option to work for another family or be a maid and ONLY a maid here, and she has chosen the first option." He continued, "Seems like she wasn't fond of you enough to stay."

"Now, if we're done here, I'd suggest that you go over to your room and freshen up for your guests. They'll be arriving soon."

I was angry and upset.

I clenched my hands into a fist and walked away.

As I was about to go into my room, Leia, another maid of our castle walked towards me.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and said, "She asked me to give you this, young prince"

Leia handed a box that was tied with a ribbon, I grabbed it, we nodded and went our separate ways.

I closed my room door and opened the box.

Inside were a pair of brown leather gloves and a letter.

" _Dear young prince,_

 _I'm sorry to have left without a word._

 _I hope you can forgive me and understand the choice I've made._

 _I wish you a happy birthday and a lifetime of happiness._

 _Sincerely, Nora_ _x_ "

For the next few years, Nora would send me different kinds of gloves on my birthday.

But, after my 18th, she stopped.

Around that time, I was living in dorms.

A few days after my 19th birthday, I would go to the post office of the school every day.

Just to see if Nora's gift came in late.

The first few days, I had nothing.

But the fifth day;

That was the day when I saw…

"Here, let me help you up," I said with my hand out,

"I'm fine really," she replied, I pull her up and our eyes meet.

Time stops for a few seconds.

"Um.. thank you" She replied.

"No problem." I said, trying hard not to blush, 'her name. I should ask for her name' I think to myself.

"My name is Hans, Hans Westergaard. You are?"

"Elsa. Just Elsa."

Turns out she was lost; She needed to get to Principal North's office.

"Good thing you bumped into me! I need to pass by his office. I'll take you there." I said.

Okay, I lied.

But most guys would do the same thing.

We got to the principal's office and I might've said something I regretted, which I won't repeat.

"Thank you for your help" She smiled.

"You're welcome," I replied

As Elsa was about to open the door, I blurted,

"Um," She turned to face me, and I cleared my throat and continued, " if you're not doing anything later, I can give you a tour of the school, would you be interested?"

"Oh, um…" She said, with an unsure expression, "Thank you, I'll think about it"

She said with a half smile and went in.

As soon as the door closed behind her I let out a sigh.

"Hans, she's way out of your league," I said to myself as I went back to my room.

I sighed as I let myself fall on my bed.

"Whoa, what's with the sigh dude?" Flynn said.

"It's nothing," I replied and sat up.

I rested my elbows on my knees and my chin on the back of my hand.

I looked out the window and said, "Hey Flynn."

"Yeah?" He replied

"If you met a girl and had that small moment where it feels like time stopped, what would you have done?" I said

He thought it over and replied, "I would've chased after her."

"You don't get that time freezing moment all the time. Those things happen to just a few people, and when it does happen; you have to go for it."

After thinking about what Flynn said, I got up and left the room.

I quickly went over to the Principal's office.

"Hey, Jax," I said to the yeti who was printing announcements on blue paper,

"Have you seen the girl who just came in here?" I continued.

Jax shrugged with his shoulders. "Kay, thanks anyway" I replied and knocked on North's office.

"Um, Principal North," I said, clearing my throat.

"Ah, Yes. Hans, what brings you here?" He said, looking through a glass figurine.

"I was just wondering if I could get the room number of Ms. Elsa" I replied

"And why would you want to know that?" Principal North asked, "You know very well that boys and girls can't be in the same room."

"And we keep every information of our students confidential."

"Yes, I am aware of that," I replied.

I thought for a moment and said, "But, you see, I have volunteered to give her a tour.

And well, I've forgotten to ask her where to meet."

Long story short;

I didn't get her room number.

I could knock on every room until she answered.

But, there were way too many doors to knock.

So, I took a walk around the school and sat on the bench in front of the big water fountain.

I laid my head back and let out a deep sigh.

"Why so glum, Hans?" Punzie said, standing behind me with her face on top of mine.

"Hey, Punzie" I smiled weakly, I sat up straight and sighed, "I met a girl"

"Ooh!" Rapunzel squealed with excitement as she sat next to me.

"But, I forgot to ask her where her room is, and I don't have any other way to contact her." I continued.

"Oh…" Rapunzel replied, "Well, I know something that can cheer you up! Come on!"

Rapunzel grabbed my arm and pulled me up and kept pulling my arm til we got to the cafeteria.

"Punzie, what are we doing here?" I asked

"I thought I'd cheer you up with some food" She replied with a smile, "I'd think of other ways to cheer you up too but, I invited my new roommate to have dinner with us."

"So, pick anything you want! I'll pay for it" Rapunzel continued.

"Punzie" I chuckled, "The food here is free."

"What?" She said with a neutral face which turned to unbelievable-anger, she turned to the kitchen side of the cafeteria and yelled, "Mel! Give me back my money!" and stomped her way inside.

Minutes later,

The guys, Punzie, and I got our trays of food and sat on one table.

"I can't believe you fell for that" Kristoff said to Punzie as we were sitting on our seats.

"You really gotta be careful outside of school, Blondie" Flynn joined in.

"I'll be fine." Rapunzel replied, "I got my money back, didn't I?"

As we were talking about Punzie being tricked by Mel someone across the room shouted, "Hey, Punzie!"

I took a glance at who it was and looked back down at my mashed potatoes.

"And this is Eug- I mean, Flynn, Kristoff, and Hans" Rapunzel introduced.

I looked up and with a surprised look and simultaneously said, "Elsa?!" "Hans?!"

I was happy and thankful for how friendly Punzie was.

"Elsa, that seat's empty," I said pointing at the seat in front of me.

I would've asked her to sit next to me but, I thought that she'd be uncomfortable with it.

After she sat down, she looked at me with a small smile.

I smiled back.

Later on, we all discussed playing some board games and getting to know each other.

After agreeing on what to do, Anna went over to Elsa, who was walking ahead of us, and asked if she wanted to join.

Anna came back and Elsa continued walking.

I got this chance to talk to her again and I'm about to lose it?

I know we might have the chance to meet another time but, I'm not making the mistake of not talking to her when I have the chance.

"Elsa!" I called out, so she wouldn't get any farther.

I ran over to her and panted, we had a small talk but I wanted more than that.

So, I asked her, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She thought about it for a while and said, "I'd like that" With a gentle smile.

When she said that, I kid you not, I felt my heart beat louder than a drum beat.

As we were walking I asked for her number.

Hey, do whatever you can when you get the chance.

We were talking about a lot of things.

It felt like we were getting to know each other a lot better. I was happy.

We talked about my brothers and Elsa tried to comfort me and told me something about her and Anna, "I shut her out for years and I didn't tell her why" She said, looking down at her feet, rubbing her arms.

She was wearing a top that showed her bare shoulders and loose shorts; and we were walking outside, in the cold.

I was so ashamed of myself. I've forgotten my manners.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" I said as I took off my coat and wrapped her with it.

Elsa tried to reject it but I insisted.

I was focused on putting my coat on her properly so that it won't fall off.

Then, our eyes met.

It was like time stopped. Again.

I cleared my throat and tried hard to not show my face redden.

"Thank you," Elsa said softly.

We continued our walk then suddenly, "Ack!" I let out as I got hit with something hard, which made me lose my balance and fall to the ground.

Elsa gasped, "Hans are you okay?!"

"Yeah, What was that? A Rock?" I replied as I sat up.

I looked around and saw that no one was around me.

Not even Elsa.

"Elsa?" I said with a worried look on my face.

I got up and called her name desperately.

I looked around and saw my coat on the ground.

I ran towards it and held it up.

I've lost a person.

I've lost….Elsa.

 **Next chapter!**

 **What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Should I post a continuous story in Elsa's Point Of View or post a part 2 to this story?**

 **Leave a comment :) (Even if you don't have an account, you could leave a comment)**

 **I know it's random but, I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading my stories since day 1 and those who have been reading after that.**

 **I know I'm not the best uploader. I've been procrastinating a lot and I've been getting Writer's block.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **I know a lot of you are a hardcore Jelsa shipper and others want Elsa to be a strong independent woman.**

 **Don't worry, everything will be the way you might like as we go along.**

 **Having that said; Thank you all for being patient and giving this story a lot of love! I truly appreciate it :)**

 **All your positive comments are really motivating and it just makes me feel very happy to read :)**

 **I could keep saying thank you but you'd probably get tired of it so, I'll stop now.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! Bye!**


	28. Broken Snowflake

_Previously, we learned something about Hans's past._

 _In this chapter, we'll continue with Elsa's point of view of the story._

 _We left with Hans telling Elsa his secret which made her trust him more into telling her secret and once she's decided to tell him hers and move their relationship to the next level; Elsa walks in a situation she didn't expect: Hans is engaged to another woman?! Keep reading to find out what happens next!_

I felt broken.

I felt like someone ripped my heart out and torn it apart.

I wanted to be alone.

I didn't want to go to my dorm room but, I didn't want to go to the ice cabin either.

I didn't know where to go.

Then, I thought of the only place no one in school could find me.

Not Hans.

Not even Jack.

"Princess Elsa!" Dorothy exclaimed with a surprised look.

I'd be surprised too if I were her.

This was an unexpected visit.

"Hello, Dorothy," I said calmly.

I may feel broken, but I still had the mind to be calm around other people.

My years of practice paid off.

Normally, I'd create small talk and think of a way to calmly exit the room.

But I didn't have the energy to do that this time.

I felt the tears that I've been suppressing come up.

"I'm sorry, Dorothy but, I can't talk right now," I said, trying hard not to cry in front of her.

"Please don't worry about me, and don't worry about dinner." I continued and walked up to my room.

As soon as I closed my room door, I broke down.

I'm such an idiot.

I should've known better than to fall for anyone.

I was leaning against the door, hugging my legs.

Tears streaming down my cheeks non-stop.

My phone was ringing in my bag.

I took it out and saw Hans' caller ID.

He's been calling since I've left his place.

When my phone stopped ringing, I saw that I had 25 missed calls from him.

How could he do this to me?

How long was he engaged?

Did he ask me out before the engagement or after?

...Did I mean anything to him?

I had a ton of questions going through my head.

I felt like a fool.

I wanted to scream, shout, hit things, throw things, do anything to get rid of what I was feeling.

I've had a lot of pain in my past, but this was different.

I cried and screamed so hard and loud, Dorothy knocked on my door and said, "Princess? Are you alright? Please open the door."

I didn't say anything.

I just leaned my head against my door and looked at the sky through the window in front of me.

Dorothy knocked once more and said, "Elsa, please. Open the door."

"Please leave me alone," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Then, I heard her footsteps walk away from my door.

I looked at the full moon.

Sometimes, I talk to the moon.

It may sound crazy but, it's as if there's someone there who would solve my problems or just someone who would listen to what I had to say.

Since I was alone when I was younger, I'd talk to the moon a lot.

"Why?" I let out with an unsteady voice, "Why do I feel like this? Why do these things happen to me?" I stopped for a minute.

"...Why do I have what I have?"

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up from my phone constant ringing.

I picked it up and saw Hans sending me messages.

 _"_ _Please pick up."_

 _"_ _Elsa, I'm truly sorry."_

 _"_ _I want to talk to you"_

 _"_ _Elsa, Please."_

….

I knew I had to give him a chance to explain himself, but I didn't want to talk to him.

After seeing his messages, I reminded myself of what just happened and hurt myself even more.

I needed to get out of here.

I needed air.

After I put on a coat over my cozy nightwear, I sneaked out of the castle and rode my horse to the mountainous-forest side of the kingdom.

I got off my horse and stroked her mane.

"Good girl, Spots" I said, feeding her, her favorite strawberry.

Spots is a dun paint horse, basically, she's a white horse with big brown spots, a white mane with black roots, and black tail with white roots.

She was different from other horses.

Which made her more special to me.

"Look at the view Spots," I said in awe, she replied with a nicker.

As I was admiring the sun rising over the kingdom, I was reminded of what happened.

I turned to Spots and said, "Guess what Spotsy,"

She replied with a nicker, "I nearly fell in love with a man I shouldn't have fallen for."

I felt a tear streaming down my right cheek.

Then, I heard a familiar voice from a distance, "Elsa! Elsa, where are you?"

I couldn't tell who it was but, it was a guy's voice for sure.

What if it was Hans?

I don't want him to see me like this.

I got back on my horse and clicked my tongue and said, "Let's go, Spots!"

We went deeper into the forest.

"I think we lost him," I said and got off.

I held onto her lead as I was walking to the closest tree and said, "How did he find me?"

"Well, he's pretty persistent, I'll give him that," I said as I tied Spots' lead to the tree trunk.

"But can't he take a hint?" I said pacing back and forth, "I don't want to talk to him."

"He got engaged and didn't tell me! Who does that?"

As I started to talk about it and thought of Hans again, all the anger and pain I felt started to build up.

I waved my hand around as I talked, once I reached my limit, I grunted as I quickly put my arms down to the sides of my thighs with my hands into fists, as I stomped with my left foot.

I don't know how it happened, but when I put my arms down and stomped my foot, I've created two parallel walls of sharp icicles and another in the middle which curves on the top.

I gasped after seeing what I created.

I took a few steps back and Spots moved around from being frightened.

I knew I had to calm her down, but, how could I? When I can't calm myself?

Cautiously, I took a few steps forward and tried to touch it.

Big mistake. When I nearly touched the tip of the icicle, it grew!

I leaped backwards with a gasp, clenching onto my chest.

I started to breath heavily.

I looked down at my hands, they were shaking.

This power… This curse!

I can't be here. Who knows what this is capable of?

I need to stay away from the people I love.

My friends… Dorothy… Anna…

A tear dropped onto the palm of my right hand.

As I thought about leaving everyone, the familiar voice caught up to me and started to get closer.

"Elsa! Elsa, where are you?" The voice called.

My first thought was to untie Spots and run again but I couldn't.

I tried to run but my legs were paralyzed with fear.

I couldn't do anything but stand still.

The icicles started to turn to black with red bottoms.

"Snowflake!" The voice continued.

Wait… Snowflake?

There's only one person who calls me that…

"Snow-" Jack stopped after seeing me.

He ran towards me, once he saw what was in front of me, he stopped and said, "Whoa…" His eyes grew big.

He looked at the sharp icicles then back at me.

He must've saw the fear in my eyes, he came up to me and said, "It's okay. It's okay"

"Jack…" I forced myself to say, tears filling my eyes, "I'm a monster." the tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"No." He replied sternly yet gently, "You're not a monster."

He stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, "I know you're scared but there's nothing to be scared of" He said, he let go of my shoulders and said, "We can make this into something fun!" as he walked backwards.

He stood in front of one of the icicle walls and exhaled deeply.

Then, he extended his arm out and touched it slowly with his fingertips to the palm of his hand.

As he touched the wall something magical happened.

The black and red in the icicle wall started to fade away and turned it into snow.

Jack knelt on the pile of snow and compressed some of it on the palms of his hands, then he blew on the compressed snow which helped him create a cute white bird.

He stroked the bird's head gently with his fingers and let it free.

The bird flew around us and landed on my shoulder.

Jack had a warm smile on his face and so did I.

Then, Jack chuckled and said, "I think she likes you"

I stroked her head and a few seconds later she flew away.

I looked back at Jack and he said, "Do you want to give it a try?"

I exhaled deeply and nervously, then agreed.

I walked towards Jack, who was standing next to the other icicle wall.

I extended my hand to the wall but made it grow taller.

I gasped and quickly pulled my hand away from it.

Jack stood behind me and said, "It's okay. It's okay." He held my wrist and continued, "Just relax"

I exhaled deeply once more, and Jack carefully placed my hand on top of the icicle.

When he placed our hands on top of the wall I kept my eyes closed.

But I felt something happening. When I opened my eyes, I saw something magical.

There were shimmering snow around our hands which travelled around the icicle wall and turned it into another pile of snow.

I chuckled out of disbelief and turned to Jack and we both smiled at each other.

Then, Jack's eyes widened. I turned around to see why and saw the pile of snow moving.

We stayed still for a few seconds then floop! A cute fox's head popped out of the snow.

She was an arctic fox.

The fox started to run around dug through the snow and came out covered in it and shook it off.

Then, she saw me.

I sat down and let out my hand.

The fox looked at me and cautiously walked towards me.

After she sniffed my hand, she rubbed her head on it and snuggled me.

"I'm guessing animals like you" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so" I smiled.

After a minute with the artic fox snuggling me, she sat in front of me, licked her nose, and ran deeper into the woods.

Once the fox ran away, I stood up and Jack said, "See, you had nothing to be afraid of."

He smiled and continued, "We still have one icicle wall left." Pointing at the middle wall with a curve on top.

I smirked and said, "I've got an idea."

I grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him towards the wall and placed him under the curve.

"Ready?" I said with a smile.

Jack looked at me nervously and said, "Wait, ready for wha"

Before he could finish his sentence, I touched the wall and turned it into a wave of snow.

And we both got buried in it.

We popped out heads out of the pile of snow and once we saw each other, we started laughing.

Breaking up with someone hurts, especially when it's your first time, but if I have people who love me be with me, I know I'll be okay.

 **Next Chapter!**

 **POV of Hans PART 2!**

 **Will we get to see why Hans get engaged?**

 **Why didn't say anything about it?**

 **Keep reading to find out!**

 **…** **.**

 **To my readers,**

 **Thank you all for being patient.**

 **No, I'm not ill or anything. Health-wise, I'm okay.**

 **I was just procrastinating + getting frustrated about not getting ideas on how to make this chapter good.**

 **But it is now out and I hope you enjoyed it** **?**

 **BTW have you seen the new teaser trailer of Frozen 2?**

 **Let's talk about it!**

 **Leave your thoughts about it on the comments section** **?**

 **Again, I can't thank you all enough for the love and support.**

 **I promise you, even though I may upload my stories late, I will write an ending.**

 **Okay, bye!**


	29. The Prince of the Southern Isles Part 2

_Last chapter we got to know some things about Hans' past. We ended it with Hans losing Elsa; literally. Continue reading to find out what happens next!_

How could I lose a person? Am I that irresponsible?

I started to panic and called out Elsa's name over and over again as I paced around the area we were in, looking for her.

There was no response.

Then, I remembered that I got her number earlier.

I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and called her.

 _Riiing riiing_

The phone kept ringing, it felt so long I got even more worried about her.

When I started to think something might've happened, she finally picked up!

"Hel.." before Elsa could finish saying 'hello' I let my emotions get over me and yelled "ELSA?!" over the phone.

Turns out she fell over and somehow ended up going to the other side of the trees.

It was dark in there so I couldn't see her. I told her that I would go and help her, but she insisted that I go back to my room.

Before I could say anything else, she quickly hung up the phone.

I thought about how suspicious it was that she suddenly hung up her phone, but it could've been my sad emotions making me think things.

After making sure Elsa was okay, I walked back to my dorm room; quite gloomily I might add.

When I got in my room, I grunted and sighed as I let my body fall on my bed.

I covered my eyes with my forearm.

"Hey, where were you?" Flynn asked as he came out from the bathroom.

I moaned as a reply.

"I saw you leaving with that girl who wears gloves indoors. You know, the chick that has a thing about dirt?" He continued

I moaned again.

"Judging by your state and constant zombie-like replies, I'm thinking things didn't go out very well." Flynn said.

I stayed quiet.

"So you're not going to say anything at all now?" He asked

"What happened with you guys?" Flynn continued asking.

"Don't tell me; you tried something, and she rejected you, didn't she?" Flynn said, I have my eyes covered but I could sense his smirk through his comment.

I lifted my arm and said, "No" with a frown.

"Ah! So, he speaks!" Flynn exclaimed.

He extended his arm towards me and lifted me up to sit down.

"So, what's going on?" Flynn said, grabbing a chair to sit in front of me.

I sighed and said, "I think I blew my chance with her"

"So, SHE was the 'time-freezing' girl" Flynn said, looking somewhat satisfied with his thoughts.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about?" I asked.

"Sorry, did you want a different response?" Flynn replied, he cleared his throat and said, "Okay, I've got advice and questioning. Which one do you want?"

I thought about it and picked the advice option.

"I don't know what happened between you two tonight, but if she had a good time right before you blew up your chance with her, I think you still have the slightest chance to smooth things out." Flynn said.

"what if I don't know if she had a good time or not" I replied.

"Hmm…" Flynn said, stroking his chin with his fingers; "Did she laugh and/or smile a lot?"

"..Yeah" I replied.

"Did you guys have some sort of moment together?" He asked again

"Yeah…" I replied once more.

"Then you're good to go, Buddy!" Flynn said patting my shoulder.

"At this rate, I think you could ask her out" He continued.

"Really?" I said with a bit of hope in my eyes

"Sure" He replied as he walked to his bed, "There is a 65% chance that she would agree to go out with you"

"65? Why 65?" I asked. "Dude, have you seen her? She's way out of your league. 65 is the biggest chance you're getting with her."

I couldn't argue with that, that much. I agree with him.

It is a long-shot to her agreeing to go out with me, but for the sake of being with her, I'm ready to risk any chance I've got.

The next morning,

I woke up and cleaned me up.

After that, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and talked to myself.

"You can do this. Just be you, smile, be gentle, and don't mess it up.

What if I do mess it up? What if I say something wrong and offend her to the point where she wouldn't want to do anything with me? What if this is my one and only chance of talking to her and lose it?

Is asking her out really a good move?"

I shook my head vigorously, splashed my face with water, and slapped my face a couple of times and said, "Get a grip! You are Hans Westergaard. Prince of the Southern Isles. You can do this. You will be fine."

I walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit better and saw Flynn right next to the door.

"Of course, there is a 35% chance that you do mess this up and fail miserably."

"How long were you standing there?" I asked with one brow raised.

"Not long, but even if I wasn't standing here, I could still hear your pep-talk from across the room. The bathroom door isn't exactly sound-proof." He replied with a smirk.

Flynn walked in the bathroom and said, "Oh, and try avoiding sharp notes when you sing in the shower"

Before I could say anything, he quickly closed the door, leaving me quite embarrassed.

I stood in front of my closet and grabbed a few things in front of me and tried to match them.

I wore my casual dark blue button-up shirt with black jeans, black boots, and white gloves.

When I looked at myself in front of my mirror, I looked like a guy who's going to a funeral or a butler.

I thought about changing my outfit, but I didn't have enough time. I quickly grabbed my grey scarf and eggshell overcoat and walked out of my room.

I didn't get the information of where Elsa's dorm was from the principal but thanks to Punzie, I got the information I needed.

I really am glad that Rapunzel is a friendly person.

Holding my coat and scarf, I marched down to Elsa's room. "21A, 22B, 23A…" I counted to myself as I was looking for 24A

"24A!" I exclaimed quietly, I stood in front of her door and took a deep breath.

This is it. I'm going to ask her out and change things between us.

"Phew! Okay." I let out; I lifted my arm and knocked on her door.

Once Elsa opened the door, the light shining from her window created a back-lit effect and made her glow.

I couldn't help but stand in awe and admire how beautiful she looked.

She on the other hand seemed surprised to see me. A normal reaction really, I knock at her door with no warning, who wouldn't be surprised?

"HANS?!" She exclaimed as she saw me.

I lifted my right arm with an open hand and said, "Hi" I probably did it with the world's most awkward smile, but I don't want to think about it.

Elsa's response to my greeting was nothing I expected.

She slammed the door on my face.

I'm such an idiot.

I knew I had to inform her about this, why didn't I?

I scrunched my nose and rubbed it since it faced a dreadful slam of a door.

A few seconds later Elsa opened her door again.

"Hey" she said, "Sorry about that, I didn't expect to see you"

"Its alright. I should've informed you before coming" I replied.

She then asked, "So, did you want something?"

" _Okay, this is it, Hans. Your ONLY chance in asking her out. DON'T mess it up"_ I said to myself.

I placed my hands behind my back, stood tall and said it in the most mannerly way possible, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask you out on a breakfast date."

I might've looked calm and confident on the outside, but I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

Elsa's eyes widened from my question, "N-Now?" she said

"Is it a bad time?" I asked, letting my nervousness come out.

"N-No... it's not that…" She seemed troubled, then she asked to meet by the fountains in 20 minutes.

Feeling anxious yet excited at the same time, I couldn't bear to wait in my room or someplace else.

So, I went to the fountains right away.

Being a person with firepower, I've never gotten used to the cold and yet here I am waiting for someone under the cold clouds for 20 minutes, which seems longer than it sounds.

20 minutes or so later,

Elsa called my name, I turned around and saw her coming towards me, I couldn't help but smile every time I see her.

But that smile faded in a few seconds.

Yup. I got rejected.

"I'm really sorry" Elsa apologized, biting her lip.

"Nah, don't be. I knew it was a long shot." I smiled playfully, "Besides I ate breakfast this morning anyway."

I didn't.

"Then why'd you ask me on a breakfast date?" She asked, looking confused.

Yeah… that doesn't make sense, does it?

I somehow managed to say something but I can't really remember what I said.

I think I passed out standing up or something.

After our little chat by the fountains, I went back into my room.

Feeling glum I fell on my bed once again, and Flynn said, "Oh no. What happened Romeo?"

I didn't say words really, just screamed against my pillow like a mad man.

Then I quickly sat up and said, "I'm going out"

"Where?" Flynn asked, "Just, out" I replied and left my room.

I honestly didn't know where to go. I just didn't want to feel sad in my own bed.

A couple of minutes later I heard a girl calling out my name.

I turned around and saw Elsa.

She was running towards me.

I didn't know what was going on. I stood there trying to figure it out and noticed she was still running.

Then realized that she wasn't slowing down. The closer she got the wider my eyes opened.

Before I knew it *BOOM*

I'm lying on the floor with her on top of me.

I tried to process what was going on, but she started to yell at me with her eyes closed.

"Um… I haven't had breakfast yet and I don't know a lot of people. So, would you like to accompany me as my date?"

There was a silent pause.

I looked at her hard shut eyes and scrunched up nose, she looked cute that I felt the ends of my lips curl up to a smile.

Then, I broke the silence with a loud laugh.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at me. "What a great way to ask a guy out" I smiled, "Especially the guy you *just* turned down"

Elsa sat up and had a flustered look on her face, she avoided looking at me. It may sound odd but with her looking flustered, I found her cuter than she was earlier.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I leaned in closer to her face and said, "You're cute, you know that?" then smiled.

I tried to remain my cool. I got up and said, "I know a good place" offered a hand to help her up and walked in front of her.

She wasn't looking but I knew I had an incredibly red face and a freaked out look.

I took her to a place called "Bacon N' Waffles"

We ate A LOT and talked for the rest of the time.

After our date, I walked Elsa back to her dorm room.

"Thank you for walking me back" Elsa said.

"No, problem. I had a great time" I replied.

"Me too." She said. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Well, then. I'll see you later" I said, I held her left hand and kissed the back of it, smiled then walked away.

When I walked far enough, I leaned next to a wall and exhaled deeply.

What was that?! Why did I kiss her hand?

I haven't seen Elsa for the rest of the day that day.

But when dinner time came, I bumped into her on my way to the cafeteria.

She was acting quite strangely and had two cups of hot cocoa and sandwiches with her.

She claimed that she was going on a walk alone and planned to eat them somewhere.

I went along with what she said and went to the cafeteria.

But I couldn't help but care about her the whole time I was there.

So, after my dinner I went to the kitchen and asked the chef to make me something most people would enjoy.

Then, I walked to her dorm room once more.

I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

I knocked on her door and she answered.

"Elsa, you're in your room" I said unexpectedly.

"Well, it is *my room*" She pointed out.

I told her that I assumed she'd still be on her walk.

I gave her the soup and she accepted it and thanked me for it.

Walking back to my dorm, I thought how Elsa seemed a bit different than this morning.

But then I thought I might've been just thinking things.

Then I somehow realized that I didn't give her a spoon with her soup.

I quickly rushed back to the cafeteria to get a spoon and went back to her room.

I stood in front of her door once more, panting hard. I exhaled deeply and knocked on her door.

When she opened it, I said, "Sorry for bothering you again, I seem to have forgotten your spo-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed a tear streaming down her cheek.

I was concerned. When I was about to ask her what happened, she hugged me tightly and buried her face on my chest.

I stood there for a minute, surprised, not knowing what to do, trying to process everything.

Then, I hugged her back gently when she cried her heart out.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay.**

 **I am a very lazy person who procrastinates a lot.**

 **There is no excuse to my over-due story**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed it though!**

 **I wanted to finish Hans POV in here, but it ended up being longer than I thought so**

 **Coming up next! "The Prince of the Southern Isles Part 3!"**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently and leaving great comments to my stories!**

 **Okay.. BYE!**


	30. The Prince of the Southern Isles Part 3

_Hans finally got to ask Elsa on a date but got rejected? Then she asked him out right after rejecting him? We ended it with her hugging Hans. Let's find out Hans POV of what happens next!_

It has been about 5 minutes since Elsa hugged me. I didn't know what to do.

She stopped crying four minutes ago. I felt the need to say something, so I said, "You seem to have calmed down now."

She then slowly pulled away from me but avoided to look me in the eye.

She must've felt awkward about this. Maybe I should say something to lighten the mood?

I bent down to look at her face and said, "If you cried about not having a spoon, I brought one for you" I held up the spoon and smiled, hoping she would smile too.

Instead, she took the spoon from my hand, bit her lip and said, "What I did just now" She paused for a few seconds "It was out of hand and you should just forget about it" She still didn't look at me as she said that.

I was confused. 'Out of hand'? 'Forget about it'? why must I? I wanted to ask her what she meant by what she said, but before I got to ask, she cut me off by saying "Thank you, Goodnight" and closed her door.

I stood there feeling muddled. I thought about knocking on the door again and ask her what I wanted to ask, but I've decided to leave it be and forget about it as she asked.

Few days past and I haven't seen nor talked to Elsa since that hug in front of her room.

Every time I would see her in the hallway or outside of campus, she would either give a quick excuse and rush the other direction or wave and walk away. She wouldn't eat with us at the cafeteria either. I can't help but think I might've done something to make her act this way around me, but what did I do?

It's Christmas Eve, I wanted to talk to Elsa again and find out what's going on. And maybe, just maybe, I could tell her how I feel about her.

I went out of my dorm room to look for her, but as soon as I came out of my room, Punzie rushed towards me across the hallway.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're out here" She said, holding a stack of books tall enough to cover the bottom half of her face. "Could you please, please with the cherry on top, bring these to the principal's office? I'd do it, but Honey-Lemon, Venelope, and I planned to go gift shopping this morning"

I sighed and said, "Sure, why not"

Punzie squealed and said, "Thank you! You're the best!" she handed me the stack of books and I groaned by the weight of them landing on my arms. "How on earth did you carry these?" I said amazed by her strength.

On my way to the principal's office, I was focused on balancing the books I didn't pay attention to who or what was going on in front of me.

Just as I was getting closer to the office door, BAM! I bumped into someone.

The person's paper scattered on the floor and the books collapsed.

"I'm so sorry about that" The lady said.

She had a familiar voice too.

"No, it's my fau" I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Hans" Elsa said looking surprised to see me.

"Hey" I said with an awkward smile and wave. I looked down and saw the scattered papers, "Oh" I let out and bent down to pick them up.

"No, it's fine, I can pick the-" before she got to finish her sentence I read aloud the title page " How does the Help-An-Elf Foundation help those in need? Highschool Expository Essay by Elsa"

"You're writing a paper? For what?" I asked curiously. Elsa snatched the paper from my hand and said, "it's nothing" and shifted her eyes to the floor.

I guess she still doesn't want to talk to me. I need to know what I did.

"Elsa, I" Before I got to say: ' _I want to talk to you'_ she said, "I better get back to my room" and ran.

I stood there and saw her running away. I dropped my head and sighed.

What can I do to make things good between us?

When I saw the floor, I noticed some of Elsa's papers were still scattered.

I picked them up, delivered the books to the principal's office and thought about how I was going to give these to her.

I walked over to Elsa's room and paced back and forth in front of her door.

I even practiced on what to say if she were to open the door.

"Hi. You left these. No, no, that sounds awkward. Heyyy, here are the papers you left on the floor. Nope! That's weird. Wassup! Here are your papers…. Now that's just stupid." I mumbled to myself.

I lightly banged my head against the wall next to her door, but I must've banged it louder than I thought, As I was banging my head, her door opened.

When I saw the door opening, I stood straight, fixed my hair a bit and said, "Hi"

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed, looking surprised once again. "you forgot about these." I said as I handed out the rest of her papers.

"Oh, right" She said as she received them, "Thank you"

"No problem" I half-smiled, "Well, I'll be going now. Bye" I did a small wave and walked away.

I would've used that chance to talk to her but seeing her act that way towards me earlier and for the past few days, I thought she wouldn't want to. So, I decided to leave her alone for now.

Later at night, I got a message from Flynn.

" _Hey, the rest of us are at the lobby decorating the tree and chilling. Goldie told me to ask you to join us. You coming?"_

I had the rest of the night planned differently but seeing the important person in my plan avoiding me I knew it wasn't going to happen. So, I decided to join the others in decorating the tree.

"You came!" Punzie exclaimed excitedly, holding a gold garland.

"I thought spending Christmas Eve with you guys would be better than sulking in my room" I said as I greeted Punzie with a hug.

She looked at me confused as to what I was talking about then Flynn said, "Romeo's been going through some things. Just leave him be"

"Um… Okay" She said as she continued to decorate the tree, "Hey Merida, could you check my phone for messages please? It's the purple one on your right"

Merida looked through her phone and said, "You got nothin'"

Punzie looking bummed said, "I wonder if she's sleeping"

"Did you invite someone?" I asked. "Oh, I texted Elsa earlier and asked if she wanted to join us" Punzie explained, "But I guess she's sleeping early."

" _Here's your chance!"_ my brain said, _"If she does come, you'll get a chance to smooth things out_ "

Spoiler alert; she didn't come.

We all spent the night drinking our favorite hot comfort drink, sang Christmas songs which Flynn refused to do at first by saying 'I don't sing' but he sang along in the end.

Then, we all just talked about anything and everything. It was all great. I just wish Elsa would've been there.

(The Next Morning, A.K.A. Christmas Day)

"Hans…" I heard a gentle voice say, "Hans…" it said again, "HANS!" I woke up to Rapunzel shaking my shoulder vigorously.

"Huh? What?" I said in confusion.

I looked around and found myself sitting on the beige bean-bag chair in the lobby.

"Hans, did you spend the night here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hmm?" I said, rubbing my eyes with my fingers then pinching the bridge of my nose, "Oh, uh… yeah." I answered. "I guess I got too tired to walk back to my room."

Truth is, I was being a loser and waited for Elsa to come while everyone else went back to their rooms.

I just thought there was a small chance that she could've shown and didn't want to risk missing it.

"Well, get up big guy! We're all heading out to the cafeteria!" She replied, grabbing my arm to lift me up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I say, "Let me go and change first."

After cleaning up a bit, we all walked to the cafeteria together.

On our way there, I got to ask her if we could talk. Unfortunately for me, she turned it down and went back to her room to grab her scarf.

She told us to go on without her and walked back.

I walked away with the others and thought, "Man, I really gotta talk to her." Then decided to go back to her.

"You know what guys? I think I left something in my room too. You guys go on without me. I'll catch up later" and ran back to our dorm.

When I got to the hallway leading to Elsa's room, I saw her.

I panicked and did what first popped into my mind.

I grabbed her and went to the closest room I could find.

I really wasn't proud of my actions. Turns out the room I brought us to, was a tight janitor's closet.

It wasn't a very mannerly thing to do and I do not accept any human being to do this.

But I was desperate (it still doesn't make it a good excuse for my actions)

After forcefully dragging Elsa into the closet, she quickly turned on the light.

"Hans?!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't talk to me!" I said

"And pulling me into a tight closet was the best thing you could do?" She said with her arms crossed and her brow raised.

"No, but I panicked and couldn't think of anything last minute." I replied.

She looked away from me and asked, "What did you wanna talk about?" in frustration and anger.

I gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face me and said, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

She started to avoid me again and tried to change the subject, which I pointed out and said,

"If it's about what happened that night, I've forgotten about it." I smiled.

"If you forgot about it why are we talking about it?" She smirked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Touche" I chuckled, then I decided to get serious.

I grabbed her shoulders and said, "Elsa, I know its not a good time to tell you this, especially in a tight janitor's closet, but I really like you. And if its okay with you, I'd like to ask you out on another date."

I felt incredibly nervous.

I could feel my ears, cheeks, and nose blushing from the heat of my powers

Even my hands were heating up! Thank goodness I was wearing my gloves.

I couldn't stand being rejected right then and there so I told her to think about it and opened the door for us to leave.

Later on, we all decided to hangout outside and watch the fireworks.

"Is it me, or is it actually getting colder out here?" Flynn shivered, rubbing his arms.

"I can go get us some hot cocoa" Anna said

"Ooh! extra marshmallows for me please" Rapunzel replied

"I'll go with you" Kristoff said as he walked next to Anna

"Hey Elsa" I said walking closer to her, "I almost forgot to give you this."

I handed a small green gift box which she accepted and said, "What is it?"

"Open it" I replied with a smile.

She opened the box, she seemed happy at first but then her expression changed and I wasn't able to read it.

"It's a charm bracelet. I saw it on display of a jewelry store nearby. 'Oaken's summer-blowout- bling' I think that was the name." I said

"Hans" Elsa let out with a subtle sigh

"before you say anything" I stopped her, "I got this thinking it would look good on you, and I hope you'd accept this gift as a friend giving it to another friend."

"But, I didn't get you a gift." She said.

"It's okay. You didn't have to. Just being here with you is good enough for me" I replied.

She then accepted the gift and asked what the charm on the bracelet was for, which I explained.

The fireworks show started a few minutes later.

Everyone was shivering, rubbing their arms, and breathing warm air into their hands.

Including Elsa.

Having fire powers these things don't bother me as much, since I could literally do nothing and my body would be warm.

Seeing Elsa cold, I decided to put my coat on her and continued watching the show.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at Elsa and raised my brow as if saying 'what?' with my face since the fireworks were too loud for us to talk.

She gestured for me to come closer to her and then she shouted,

"I'll go on that date with you!"

I was thrilled to hear that. My eyes grew big but not as big and wide as my smile.

I then shouted, "This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Hans POV will continue and so will this story.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
